La fleur d'un amour
by gurthwen
Summary: un transplanage peux révéler bien des choses, même les plus cachées... HGSS
1. Chapter 1 Transplanage révélateur

Voici enfin, pourait-on dire, la venue du premier chapitre de ma toute première fic en ligne... Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour mettre vos avis, c'est un bien précieux pour tout auteur. Je vous laisse à mon résumé.

résumé : Hermione cache un lourd secret, un sentiment enfouie au plus profond de son coeur mais qui refait surface après un an. Comment va t-elle supporter ce sentiment, plus que troublant, qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur? Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est que Snape, lui même, n'était pas épargné par ce trouble...

Disclaimer : tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

Chapitre un :

Transplanage révélateur

« Harry ! Tu es enfin là, je t'attends depuis dix minutes. »

« Hermione… Je te signale juste que je suis en avance et pas en retard ! »

« Désolé » reprit la jeune fille en rougissant honteusement.

« Bon, pas grave. Ron m'a fait prévenir qu'il ne serra pas là car il veut passer un peu de temps avec Luna pour cette sortie. »

« Bien, on vas qu'à deux au _trois balais_ ? »

« Je pense oui, allez, go ! »

Hermione Granger était élève à Pourdlard et passe en ce moment sa septième année. Aujourd'hui était la dernière sortie à Prè-au-lard avant noël qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle avait voulu y aller seule au départ afin de finaliser les cadeaux qu'elle devait faire à ses amis. A présent, la jeune file ne pouvait avoir que le sourire aux lèvres car elle venait de trouver le cadeau pour sa meilleure amie Ginny qu'elle avait tant cherché.

C'est donc avec le coeur léger qu'Hermione but sa première gorgée de bièraubeurre accompagné par Harry. Malgré toute cette joie, elle ne pouvait être réellement heureuse car c'est, il y a un an précisément, que la jeune élève modèle qu'elle était s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait de fort sentiments pour l'un de ses professeurs. Si seulement ça avait était quelqu'un d'apprécié mais non… Celui pour qui la miss-je-sais-tout craquait n'était autre que le mesquin maître des potions de Poudlard : Severus Snape.

La discussion s'engagée à présent, entre les deux amis, sur les ASPICs de fin d'année.

« Je pense que l'emploie du temps que je nous ai préparé devrait suffire : je vous laisse tout les soirs pour les devoirs et on prend les week-end pour travailler. On variera les matières en temps voulu. »

« Je te suis, de toute façon tu ne nous laissera pas en paix Ron et moi tant que l'on aura pas finit complètement nos examens. »

« C'est pour votre bien Harry ! Je croyais que tu l'avais enfin compris mais à voir non… Pour parler d'autre chose, tu as acheté quoi pour Ron ? »

« Du matériels de Quidditch et toi ? »

« Des places pour le prochain match des _canons de Chudley_, ça devrait lui plaire il me semble. »

« Oui, et pour… » Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par un bruit sourd d'explosion

BANG !

« C'est quoi ça Harry ? » Demanda Hermione, affolé

« On va voir, tient ta baguette en mains, on ne sait jamais. »

Tout deux sortirent des trois balais et furent guidé vers l'endroit d'une intense batailles par les bruits des sorts ratant leurs cibles ou par des voix qui criaient en tout sens. Rapidement, les deux jeunes étudiant purent finalement voir quatre mangemorts se déchaîner sur Severus Snape, leur professeur de potions, et Albus Dumbledore, leur directeur. Quand le maître des potions les vit arriver, baguettes tendues, il leur ordonna de partir immédiatement mais aucun d'eux ne l'écoutèrent. Maintenant le combat devenait équitable, chacun se battait en duel et rapidement prirent le dessus. Hermione se battait contre un mangemort qui s'avéré très rapide dans ses lancés et esquivait tous ceux qu'elle lui lancé. A un moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas, la jeune demoiselle se vit prendre un _stupéfix_ en pleine poitrine, la rendant immobile, allongé sur le sol froid. Severus, qui avait suivit toute la scène, lança un sortilège qui ligota littéralement le mangemort qui s'était attaqué à Hermione. Lorsque que tous eurent étés capturé, Dumbledore remarqua la situation d'Hermione qu'il ranima aussitôt.

« Severus, veuillez amener miss Granger avec vous au ministère, elle n'est pas en état de transplaner par elle-même pour le moment. »

« Bien professeur. » répondit-il avant de reprendre sèchement : « Granger, venez ici, accrochez-vous à mon bras, nous allons transplaner ensemble pour vous éviter des ennuies. »

« Ou…Oui professeur » répliqua –elle d'une voix faible.

Hermione voulue se redresser et se diriger vers son professeur mais elle tituba et tomba directement dans ses bras.

« Excusez moi professeur » se reprit-elle en se sentant rougir sous son regard impressionnant.

Severus la retînt par le bras mais, au moment où ils allaient transplaner, il la sentit en danger si il ne la protégée pas plus vu sa faiblesse du moment du au sort puissant qu'elle avait reçu il y a peu seulement. Alors, sous un élan attentionnel, il la bascula légèrement afin de la prendre dans une étreinte complète puis transplana finalement. Quand ils furent arrivés, Hermione ne voulu pas rompre le liens qui les reliés, elle ne pouvait se séparer de l'enchantement d'une odeur particulière et des bras puissant et réconfortant qui l'encerclaient. Tout d'un coup, tout lui revînt en mémoire et surtout le fait qu'elle soit dans les bras de son professeur pour cette étreinte si rassurante. Lentement, elle leva la tête et se retrouva son regard plongé dans celui de son cher professeur. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Severus sur son visage qui lui donnait des frissons agréables et désirants. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre mais Hermione reprit soudain conscience de se qu'ils faisaient et recula doucement en baissant les yeux.

« Hum… comment vous sentez-vous Granger ? »

« Bi…Bien merci monsieur. Où…Où sommes-nous ? » Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Devant le ministère, je ne vous pas trouvé en état pour y atterrir directement… Rentrons vite à l'intérieur, le professeur Dumbledore doit déjà y être avec vôtre ami. »

« Je vous suis professeur. »

Le visage d'Hermione était encore rouge de honte lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall du ministère. Etrangement, celui-ci était vide et un peu trop calme à son goût. Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seul dans l'ascenseur qui devait les emmener au quinzième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Lors de leur montée dans les étages, Hermione resta fixé sur les boutons de l'ascenseur comme si sa vie en dépendait mais Severus ne put se retenir de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordres mais descendaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un marron pur savaient, par il ne sait quel moyen, le captiver jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens lui faisant perdre conscience de se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, se trouble s'était bel et bien produit et il fut surprit de voir, quand il reprit finalement ses esprits, une Hermione troublé par le regard fixé sur elle de son professeur.

Lorsque la petite sonnette retentie, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant percevoir un Harry plus qu'inquiet.

« Hermione ! Enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? » Cria t-il en se lançant sur son amie

« Oh bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Bien… Dit moi, où étiez-vous, ça fait bien cinq minutes que Dumbledore et moi somme… »

« Professeur Dumbledore Potter. Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas pris de cours de politesse, c'est regrettable car cela manque à votre personnalité » Le coupa Snape. « Dite moi plus tôt où il se trouve en ce moment aux lieu de poser des questions inutiles à Granger. »

« Dans le bureau de monsieur Fudge professeur. »

« Vous voyez quand vous vous y mettez ! » Reprit-il sarcastiquement avant de s'en aller en direction du bureau du ministre.

« Qu'avez-vous fait des mangemorts ? » Reprit Hermione essayant de changer de sujet.

« On les a confiés aux Aurors et Dumbledore à voulu allez voire Fudge tout de suite… Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce connard de Snape ! »

« Harry ! Je te signal que c'est notre professeur ! Tu n'as pas le traiter ! »

« Tu as vu comment il m'a parler, c'est pas après toutes les saloperies qu'il nous à fait que je suis prêt à parler de lui normalement ! »

« Eh ben tu as intérêt à te tenir convenablement à son égard en ma présence ! »

« Hermione ! » Dit-il, effarer du comportement de son amie envers le professeur Snape.

« Miss Granger ! Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, celui contre lequel vous vous battiez était un coriace très rapide. »

« Merci professeur Dumbledore. »

« Arriverez-vous à transplaner à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Oui professeur, merci. Tu rentres avec moi Harry ? »

« J'arrive… Bonne fin de journée professeur. »

« Il n'est que seize heures, j'ai largement le temps de m'amuser tranquillement, Severus, m'accompagnerez vous boire un coup ? »

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour l'instant, plusieurs recherches à terminer. » répondit-il sérieusement.

« Bien, tant pis alors, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dans un au revoir collectif, tout le monde transplana de son côté. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors tout deux à leur point de départ où ils repartirent en direction de l'école de magie cette fois-ci par la poudre de cheminette. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur dortoir rouge et or, Hermione partie de son côté finir les emballages des derniers cadeaux achetés le jour même.

La jeune Gryffondore avait récemment trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner le lecteur MP3 moldu, que ses parents lui avaient offert à son anniversaire dernier, dans Poudlard ce qui lui permettait de longues promenades dans le château au son de la musique qu'elle aimait tant. Profitant de l'absence de la presque totalité des élèves de l'école, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'aller rechercher des informations sur certains ingrédients dangereux sur lesquels elle travaillait pour une potion quelle fabriquait d'elle-même dans la salle sur demande. Cette potion était très difficile à préparer et nécessité certain ingrédients dont leurs définitions ne se trouvaient que dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Hermione fut enfin arrivé devant la porte de sa salle favorite, elle ne fut guère surprise en voyant l'immense vide et tranquillité qui y régnaient ;seul Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était assise à son bureau, feuilletant quelques livres sans grandes attention.

« Bonjours madame Pince, puis-je aller dans la réserve ? »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne pas vous refuser ceci grâce à votre passe miss. Merci de demander quand même d'abord. »

Après avoir lancé n vague merci à la vielle femme, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'antre sombre donnant directement sur la réserve. Il y avait ici des tonnes de livres que Hermione rêvait de lire mais elle ne devait s'attarder et s'élança donc à la recherche du grimoire qu'elle désirait. Allant de rayons en rayons, concentré sur la lecture des titres de manuscrits, elle se retrouva rapidement dans le rayon de potions et ingrédients néfastes où se trouvait quelqu'un qu'elle n'aperçu pas.

« Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faire ici Granger ? » lança une voix derrière elle

« Je… professeur ! »

« Connaissez vous le règlement de cette école mademoiselle ? »

« Bien sûr professeur ! »

« Vous devriez donc savoir que la réserve est strictement… »

« Strictement interdit aux élèves, je sais. » le coupa t-elle « mais il est aussi dit qu'elle est accessible sous autorisation de l'un de membre du corps enseignant et j'ai ici un mot signé de la main du directeur me donnant un accès illimité à cette salle pour raison professionnelle. »

Severus resta bouche bée devant la réaction de la jeune rouge et or. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle aurait pu le couper ainsi dans sa phrase et de le bloquer sur place. Hermione, quand à elle, se sentait d'humeur joueuse mais voulait quand même éviter les heures de retenues avec son professeur. Prenant le livre qui l'intéressait, elle partit s'asseoir à la seule table qui trônait dans cette salle. Se croyant définitivement tranquille, elle sortit de son sac tout le nécessaire pour prendre des notes et commença sa recherche pointilleuse sur les effets de la poudre de corne de cornux à poils, espèce très rare vivant dans les pleines australiennes, quand Severus vînt s'asseoir à sa table, un livre posé devant lui. Quand il commença à lire attentivement, Hermione ne se priva pas de le regarder, de le détailler au maximum partant de la forme de son visage si particulier et finissant par la couleur si sombre et passionnante de ses yeux mystérieux. Elle se perdit cinq minutes dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de son voisin d'en face quand Severus prit conscience de la situation assez comique.

« Il y a-t-il un problème miss Granger ? »

« Quoi ! Euh… Non professeur. »

« Bien. Veuillez alors arrêter de me fixer ainsi alors. » Voyant qu'il avait gagné cette fois-ci, il ne put que reprendre en lisant à voix haute le titre du livre d'Hermione. « _Ouvrage de potions et d'ingrédients non recommandés_… Il me semble que ce genre de livre n'est pas pour les jeunes filles sages comme vous non ? »

« Ce livre n'est pas le premier ainsi que je lit ni le dernier et j'ai déjà parcourut des livres bien plus dangereux que celui là. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Vous m'étonnez Granger, répondre ainsi à un professeur ! »

« Mes paroles n'étaient ni blessantes ni sur un ton de reproches ce qui n'implique aucune atteinte de n'importe quelle sorte sur votre personne monsieur. »

Ne supportant plus la présence de son professeur, Hermione sortit de son sac son MP3, rangea ses affaires, mit son baladeur à ses oreilles et se leva en direction de la sortie mais Severus fut plus rapide et la retînt fermement par le bras.

« Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal professeur ! »

« Désolé… Dites moi comment avez-vous réussi à faire fonctionner un objet moldu ici miss. »

Hermione était stupéfaite, il lui avait demandé de l'excuser pour lui avoir fait mal et avait arrêté de suite après sa pression douloureuse sur son bras. Tout cela l'avait secoué mais elle se reprit rapidement en suivant le mouvement du bras de Severus, se retrouvant à nouveau collé à lui. Ne sachant réellement pourquoi, Hermione se mit sur la pointes des pieds et plaça sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille droite du maître des potions, posant par la même occasion ses deux mains à plats sur son torse.

« Ca, c'est mon petit secret. Maintenant je vais y aller… à moins que vous n'ayez, bien sûr, envie de ma présence à vos côté. Je pense que vous aurez de quoi dire à celui qui vous a raconté que j'étais une enfant sage. » Dit elle dans un long murmure. Elle avait tenue à rajouter la fin de sa phrase quand elle sentie, à l'entrejambes de son conjoint, une dureté apparaître. Enlevant lentement ses mains du torse de Severus, Hermione reprit son sac tombé et se remit en route, de la musique d'Evanescence dans les oreilles laissant derrière elle un Severus Snape complètement perturbé.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il s'était laissé faire… Son parfum… Une odeur exquise de lys émanée de son coup et de ses cheveux de la jeune femme qu'il avait pu tenir dans ses bras l'espace de quelque temps l'après midi même et il y a encore peu… Il en avait était captivé.

S'en voulant à lui-même, Severus resta il ne sait combien de temps, planté au beau milieu de la réserve à regarder en direction de là où était sortie Hermione il y a quelques instant, quelques minutes…Consentant enfin à bouger de là où il était, Severus rangea les deux livres sur la table et retourna dans ses appartements avec une seule chose en tête : il avait failli embrasser l'une de ses élèves…

Hermione était allé directement dans la sale sur demande pour rester tranquille un instant et surtout continuer la préparation de sa fameuse potion. Dans quelques jours seulement, elle serait fin prête. La spécialité de cette concoction était que, si elle était bien réussie, elle pouvait restaurer la peau humaine aux endroits où elle a était marqué de quelque sorte que ce soit : brûlures intense ou superficielle, marque due à des sorts complexes ou non, cicatrices profonde ou non, etc. Hermione était fier de ça préparation car, quand elle est complètement terminée, elle devient d'une transparence remarquable et pour l'instant la couleur blanche du début était presque devenue invisible. Albus Dumbledore avait approuvé complètement la préparation d'une telle potion dans son établissement et avait autorisé Hermione à la tester sur son bras droit, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, brûlé aux cours d'une mission pour l'ordre. Ce privilège avait le don d'encourager la jeune fille et, depuis que le directeur lui avait annoncé, la date de fin de préparation avait avancé d'une semaine. Personne n'était au courant de cette préparation, même Harry, Ron et Ginny devait être mis au silence mais Hermione comptait bien le révéler d'ici peu à sa meilleure amie.

Quand la jeune rouge et or rentra finalement, elle trouva ses meilleurs amis tous regroupés dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Ginny était, à voir, en pleine discussion mais ils s'arrêtèrent mystérieusement lorsque la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux.

« Salut mione ! »

« Salut Gin', dit, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner dans ma chambre, j'ai certaines choses à te raconter et à te demander surtout. »

« Bien sûr, à plus les garçons ! »

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent disparues dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, les deux garçons ne se privèrent pas de lancer une remarque inaudible tel que « _les filles, toutes les même…_ » Avant de se replonger dans une discussion intense sur les cadeaux qu'ils avaient prévus d'offrir aux deux filles en question. Ces dernières étaient enfin arrivées dans le dortoir d'Hermione, encore vide par la sortie de cette après-midi.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? » Commença Ginny.

« Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu comptais offrir à Harry. »

« Je me suis penché pour un gourmette en argent avec son nom et prénom au dessus »

« Quand vas-tu te décider Gin' ? » Tenta Hermione

« Me décider à quoi ? »

« A lui avouer tes sentiments envers lui ! »

« C'est pas si simple mione, tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! »

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète qu'il éprouve la même chose que toi ! »

« Une fois de plus sûrement… »

« Aussi tête de mule l'un que l'autre ! Vous faite vraiment la paire à vous deux. »

« Normal, pour une paire on va pas la faire à trois » Finit-elle en riant. Par cette phrase s'engagea un fou rire qui ne put s'arrêter que dix minutes plus tard quand Ginny reprit. « Mais j'ai eu une idée au lieu de lui dire en face : j'ai gravé une phrase lui dévoilant mes sentiments au dos de la gourmette. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu y as marqué ? »

« Une phrase simple mais elle signifiera autre chose chez lui si il ressent quelque chose pour moi comme tu me l'a dit. J'ai marqué : _avec un tendre et profond amour. G.W._ »

« Très bonne idée, en espérant qu'il comprenne… »

« Pour parler d'autre chose, dit moi ce que tu as fait cette aprem, j'ai juste su que Harry et toi êtes rentrés plus rapidement que prévu. Raconte ! »

« C'est rapide à raconter en faite, Harry et moi sommes allés boire une bièraubeurre au trois ballais quand on a entendu une explosion un peu plus loin. On est allés voir ce qu'il se passé et on a trouvé le professeur Snape et le professeur Dumbledore en plein combat contre quatre mangemorts. On s'est impliqué dans le combat. Quand tout fut terminé, j'ai du transplaner dans les bras de Snape car l'un des mangemort lancé un stupéfix très puissant. J'avais du mal à m'en remettre et comme Snape et moi devions partir de suite au ministère, on a transplané à deux. Après il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant : je me suis retrouvé devant le ministère, le professeur Snape et moi somme rentrés, j'ai vu Harry et on est reparti peu après à Pré-au-Lard pour revenir à l'école. »

« Transplaner dans les bras de Snape, sachant ce que tu ressens pour lui depuis l'année dernière, tu as du être heureuse. »

« Ginny, j'ai passé un détail… »

« Ben raconte moi, tu sais très bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Merci Gin'… J'ai… J'ai failli l'embrasser Ginny. »

« Quoi ! »

« Juste failli, je te rassure… mais je pense que j'y suis allé un peu loin aussi après. »

« Comment ça ? Tu me fais peur mione. »

« Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, je suis allé à la réserve pour chercher des informations sur des ingrédients dangereux dont j'ai besoin pour la préparation d'une potion difficile sur laquelle je travail en ce moment. J'y ai rencontré Snape…Et…Et j'ai… J'ai flirté avec lui… »

« Ah oui ? Raconte ! » Lança Ginny en souriant de malice.

Heureuse de la réaction de son amie, Hermione commença alors son récit sur sa situation plus qu'embarrassante dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Ginny retenais pour elle toutes ses réactions et écouté attentivement son amie parler. Elle n'en revînt pas quand, enfin, Hermione lui raconta sa dernière phrase et la réaction fulgurante de leur cher professeur de potions. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait raconté cela, jamais elle n'aurait pu le croire et aurait même rit au nez du narrateur mais là, elle la croyais plus que tout et pouvais approuver complètement la situation.

« Pas mal du tout ta réaction, tu dit qu'il est resté sur place quand tu es parti ? » reprit enfin Ginny

« Oui… Tu ne penses vraiment pas que je suis allé un peu loin ? »

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes mais je pense que tu as bien fait, de toute façon c'est lui qui l'a cherché ! Bon, écoute, il est temps d'aller dîner, tu viens avec moi ? »

« OK, ça me changera les idées… avec un peu de chance je le verrais dans la grande salle ! » répondit-elle en partant dans un fou rire que Ginny compléta avec ravissement.

Quand elle descendirent, les garçons étaient déjà parti et elle durent allées dîner seule. La grande salle était plus bruyante que d'habitude. Cette année, le directeur avait pris l'initiative d'annoncer un bal le soir de noël, c'est-à-dire demain soir. Tout le monde cherchait à présent le ou la cavalière ce qui causait le brouhaha immense dans celle salle. Hermione et Ginny, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de la grande salle, repérèrent Harry, Ron et Luna et partirent s'assoire à leurs côtés.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Hermione avait automatiquement regardé du côté de la table des professeurs où elle repéra directement son professeur de potion qui la regardait également. Troublé par ce bref échange visuel avec Severus, Hermione ne toucha presque pas à son assiette et ne vis même pas l'arrivée de Dean à ses côtés.

« Euh… Hermione ? » Commença t-il visiblement troublé

« Hum… Oui ? »

« Je…JE me demandais juste si… enfin si tu accepterais de… De venir au bal demain soir avec… avec moi. » Continua t-il d'une voix bafouillante.

« Oh ! Avec plaisir Dean ! »

« Super ! Je t'attendrais à l'entrée de la grande salle à vingt heures. »

« D'accord. » Lorsque Dean reparti rejoindre Seamus, Hermione remarqua l'étrange sourire qu'avaient ses trois amis en commun « Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à vous trois ! »

« Oh, rien… » Répondit Ginny avant de rire à gorge déployée avec Ron et Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 Un bal perturbant

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.R !

Chapitre deux :

Un bal perturbant

La lune plongeait encore l'école de sorcellerie sous sa faible clarté à travers le noir intense de la nuit. Ce matin là, quelques personnes s'étaient réveillées tôt afin de réveiller le reste en leur souhaitant un brusque joyeux noël. Ginny Weasley faisait partie de celles et ceux qui s'était éveillés afin de faire un réveil en fanfare à sa meilleure amie. Il n'était encore que huit heures et demis quand elle fut finalement arrivée dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Ginny avançait à pas de velours vers le lit de sa victime. Soudainement, elle sauta sur le lit de son amie et commença à lui crier dessus.

« Allez mione ! Debout, c'est noël ! »

« Mmh… Pas encore… Encore un petit peu… »

« Ah ça non ! » Répondit Ginny en enlevant brusquement la couette d'Hermione. « Enfin, reprit-elle en voyant son amie émerger de son lourd sommeil. Joyeux noël mione ! »

« Merci Gin', à toi aussi. » Doucement, la jeune rouge et or passa sa main sous son lit et en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle donna à sa copine. « Tient, un petit cadeau de ma part. »

Quand Ginny ouvrit le petit écrin, elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione. Dans la petite boîte se trouvait une chaîne en or où était suspendue un médaillon représentant la partie du ying. Après s'être détaché de l'étreinte amicale, elle sortie à son tour un collier identique à celui qu'elle avait offert à son amie sauf que ce dernier représentait le yang.

« C'est magnifique mione ! Allez, viens, on va finir d'ouvrir nos cadeaux avec les garçons. »

« OK mais je dois faire quelque chose d'abord. Dobby ? »

« Vous m'avez demandé miss? » Couina l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

« Oui, pourrais-tu apporter ceci au professeur Snape s'il te plaît ? Sans révéler que c'est de moi bien sûr. Et tiens, prends ça, joyeux noël Dobby. »

« Merci beaucoup miss Hermione, Dobby aime beaucoup les cadeaux des amis. Je donnerais ce présent au professeur Snape sans vous identifier ! » Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Dobby disparut dans un claquement de doigts discret.

En effet, juste avant de s'endormir, Hermione avait voulu, sans savoir réellement la raison de cette envie soudaine, de remercier le maître des potions. Noël étant le lendemain, elle s'était donc torturé l'esprit jusqu'à tomber sur un ancien livre que ses parents lui avait offert il y a un an exactement. Se dépêchant à l'emballer, elle avait rapidement rangé le présent afin de le lui faire apporter le lendemain, à la première heure.

« Alors, on fait des cadeaux aux professeurs maintenant ! » S'étonna Ginny.

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Je tenais juste à le remercier. Et puis c'est noël. »

« Oui, oui, bien évidemment. Que lui as-tu offert ? »

« Rien de bien important, un ancien grimoire français sur les potions. Un livre rare que mes parents m'ont offert quand ils ont sus ma détermination à devenir chercheuse en potions médicinales. »

« Ah oui… Pas grand-chose tu m'as dit… Bon, passons par-dessus sinon nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de pouvoir réveiller les garçons en sursauts, ça c'est bien marrant ! »

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! »

Toutes deux partirent donc en ricanant vers le dortoir où sommeillaient encore les deux Griffondors, mais ceci pour peu de temps car quand les deux demoiselles arrivèrent, elles leurs sautèrent dessus en lançant des _joyeux noël_ à haute voix.

« Bonjour les filles… » Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. « Joyeux noël à vous aussi. »

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes furent complètement conscients de la situation, les échanges et les déballages de cadeaux commencèrent avec entrain mais ils furent rapidement arrêtés par un intrus venus avec un bouquet magnifique en main. Un bouquet de fleures de lys.

« Dobby ! Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Je viens donner un cadeau à miss Hermione. »

« Merci Dobby. » Dit Hermione en prenant le bouquet dans ses mains d'où elle retira une petite lettre et un petit paquet. Voulant découvrir en premier lieu l'auteur de se cadeau insolite, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel une écriture bien connue avais écrit ceci :

_Des fleurs et un présent_

_Tout sans arrières pensées_

_Le lys, il me semble, est votre préféré._

_J'ai demandé à l'elfe de ne vous l'apporter qu'à neuf heures précise_

_De peur de malencontreusement vous tirer_

_D'un sommeil empli de magnifiques rêves_

_Sur ces dernières phrases,_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux noël_

_Bien à vous_

_S.S._

Jamais elle n'aurait crue recevoir un jour un cadeau venant de lui. Débordante de bonheur, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur, une adorable broche en forme de lys reposant dans un écrin de velours noir. Elle resta un moment à regarder le bijou, le contemplant dans les moindres détails, de l'ornement jusqu'au rubis étincelant au centre de la fleur, jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à la faire sortir de sa léthargie temporaire.

« C'est ravissant, ça viens de qui exactement ? »

« Euh… Il… Il n'est pas marqué ! »

« Ah bon, un admirateur secret se dévoilant à noël, tu as la côte en se moment Hermy ! » reprit Ron en esquissant un sourire

« Hey ! » reprit-elle, offusquée. « Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde d'abord ! Merci pour vos cadeau d'ailleurs, ils sont magnifiques. »

« De rien ! » Répondirent les trois amis d'une même voix.

« Allez, tous à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ! » Cria Ginny en prenant soin de rester en arrière avec Hermione à qui elle parla tout bas pour garder leur conversation secrète. « Alors, l'admirateur secret ne serais pas un certain homme sur qui tu craque beaucoup ? »

« C'est bien lui, il a signé en bas du mot qu'il a écrit. Cette fleur sent si bon ! »

« Et la broche est ravissante. Allez, sort de ta rêverie et fait un beau sourire à ton cher professeur, il te regarde du bout de la salle. » Finit-elle une fois arrivé dans la grande salle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent aux côtés d'un Harry bien solitaire en face d'un Ron étouffé par l'étreinte passionnante de sa petite amie Luna. Hermione risqua plus d'une fois de détourner son regard vers Severus mais elle se fit bientôt remarqué par Harry. Ce dernier avait précipitamment invité Ginny quand il s'était rendu compte de la phrase gravée au dos de sa nouvelle gourmette et affiché à présent un sourire radieux qui était étrangement commun avec celui de sa voisine de table aux cheveux roux.

La matinée passa très rapidement pour nos amis et quand le milieu d'après-midi arriva, les trois filles abandonnèrent les deux garçons restés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Prenant tout leur temps, Luna, Ginny et Hermione furent prêtes seulement vers dix neuf heures trente. Luna avait finie la première et arborait une belle robe verte foncée en décolleté peu profond qui réalisait un dos nu. Les manches étaient courtes et s'arrêtaient à la fin de l'épaule. La robe était souple mais droite se terminant aux genoux avec une légère fente sur le côté gauche. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en un chignon gracieux d'où sortait quelques mèches se posant légèrement sur ses épaules. Ginny, elle, avait opté pour une robe ample rose pâle suivant avec merveille la couleur de ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant. La robe allait jusqu'au bout de ses jambes, se terminant sur des escarpins plats rose. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une façon très ravissante : deux tresses, partant du haut de ses tempes, se rejoignaient plus bas, sur le derrière de sa tête, n'en formant plus qu'une seule. Hermione avait était la dernière, et la plus longue, à être prête. Le résultat avait arraché un « Ouah » d'ébahissement de la part des deux autres filles. En effet, un seul qualificatif n'aurait été suffisant pour décrire la beauté d'Hermione. Sa robe, d'un bleu nuit pur, se formait d'un haut serré à la taille commençant qu'au début de sa poitrine se reliant aux bras par un petit ruban bleu nuit sur chaque en dessous des épaules. De ces rubans partaient de fin voiles d'un bleu transparent qui tombaient légèrement de pars et d'autre de chaque bras. Pour le bas, la robe était un peu évasée. La robe en elle-même se terminée sur les escarpins noirs à talons. La coiffure d'Hermione avait demandé du temps à la préparation. Ses cheveux avaient reçu un sortilège afin de s'allonger jusqu'au milieu du dos et de rester lisses et soyeux pendant 24h exactement. A présent, ils étaient attachés soigneusement en une demi queue et quelques mèches ici et là se terminées à l'anglaise pour former des boucles impeccables se qui donnait plus de volume à la coiffure en elle-même.

Après les dernières retouches pour le maquillage léger de chacune, toute trois sortirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la grande salle où les attendaient leurs cavaliers respectifs tout en imaginant la façon dont chacun d'eux réagiraient à leur vue. Se fut avec ravissement que, quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant les trois garçons, qu'Hermione gagna son pari : Harry resta bouche bée devant sa cavalière et ne commença à réagir que lorsque cette dernière lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la pièce où se déroulait le bal. Dean était aussi sous le choc à la vue de sa cavalière mais s'était remis rapidement entrant après Ron et Luna. Dans la salle, tout le monde resta choqué par la tenue d'Hermione mais cette dernière, une fois rentrée, ne s'aperçue pas le moindre du monde que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle car son regard était occupé à chercher un homme qu'elle trouva seul, dans un coin sombre, à la regarder fixement. Lui souriant tendrement, elle continua sa route vers une table où les attendaient leurs amis. Un brouhaha intense s'était installé dans la salle. Ginny avait profitée de la discussion intense d'Hermione avec son cavalier pour partir vers la table professorale où elle commença une discussion avec le directeur.

« Miss Weasley, que me vos votre arrivée soudaine ? »

« J'aimerai vous proposer une idée assez spéciale. »

« Dites toujours, ce qui sort de l'ordinaire me plaît toujours ! »

« Je voudrais vous proposer une danse spéciale pour le commencement du bal. Une danse professorale réservée aux professeurs qui seront seuls sur la piste, accompagnés d'un ou une élève qui les auront invités. »

« Très bonne idée ! »

« Merci professeur. Accepteriez vous de m'accorder cette première danse ? »

« Oh, avec grand plaisir miss ! » Il se tût puis se leva, entraînant avec lui un lourd silence. « Mes demoiselles et messieurs, je voudrais vous faire part d'une idée qui m'a était rapporté et que j'ai approuvé. Cette idée consiste en une danse consacrée exclusivement aux professeurs. J'invite donc des élèves à inviter tous les professeurs ici présent pour la danse d'ouverture. »

Doucement, certains élèves vinrent lentement inviter plusieurs professeurs. Neuville vint inviter Mme Chourave, Harry invita Mme McGonagall, un élève de Poufsoufle partit rapidement inviter le professeur Sinistra et un de Serdaigle le professeur Trelawney. A présent, seul Snape restait non invité et Hermione se dirigea finalement vers lui après avoir entrevue une tentative vaine de Pansy Parkinson qu'il remballa sans égards. Elle voulait essayer et, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, la jeune femme était sûre et certaine que sa tentative ne restera pas inutile. Peu de temps suffirent à confirmer les pensées d'Hermione.

« Professeur Snape ? »

« Que me voulez-vous Granger ? » répliqua t-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

« Pas grand-chose, juste vous inviter pour la danse. »

« Que vous fait-il dire que je vais accepter votre offre alors que je viens de refuser celle de Parkinson ? »

« Pas grand-chose en faite, juste…ça. » Finit-elle en montrant du coin de l'œil la petite broche qu'elle portait sur sa robe, à la hauteur de sa poitrine gauche.

Nul à part eux deux n'auraient pu savoir la raison soudaine qui a poussé le cher maître des potions à tendre le bras à celle qu'il aimait tant appeler la miss-je-sais-tout de poudlard. Acceptant le bras qu'il lui tendait, Hermione suivit son professeur à travers les élèves jusqu'à la piste de danse où tout deux prirent place et commencèrent à danser au son d'une valse. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Severus se décida finalement à parler.

« Pourquoi m'avoir inviter à danser ? » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pourquoi m'avoir offert ces présents ? » répondit-elle d'une même voix.

« Je ne le sais pas mais j'ai tenue à vous l'offrir. »

« Merci, tu as bien choisi et tu as eu raison : le lys est vraiment ma fleur favorite. »

« Je reste néanmoins votre professeur miss, et il me semble que vous devait toujours me vouvoyer. »

« Je ne suis pas ton élève Severus, pas pour les quelques minutes de danse qu'il nous reste. » continua t-elle en se collant au maximum à lui que la valse l'autorisait.

« Hermione, je… »

« Ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à dire. Laisse moi profiter de la meilleure danse de ma soirée. »

« Pourquoi la meilleure ? Tu en auras des plus intéressantes avec ton petit ami, Tomas il me semble. » Dit-il d'une voix trahissant une certaine irritation.

« Dean ! Non ! Ce n'est que mon cavalier. Je n'allais pas t'inviter pour la soirée, ça aurait fait un peu louche je pense. Et puis, c'est à l'homme d'inviter, pas à la femme. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Dommage que la danse se finisse si vite. »

« Ça pourrait sûrement se reproduire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce n'est que le début de cette soirée, attendons la fin miss. »

« Comment ferez-vous pour reproduire cette situation ? »

« Secret d'état mademoiselle. » finit-il. En voyant que Hermione, à la réaction de cette touche humoristique, amorça un sourire, il lui rendu son sourire. Hermione en fût étourdie et ne put reparler qu'à la fin de la danse.

« La danse se finit… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, cela se reproduira à coup sûre. Je tenais aussi à te dire que tu es sublime dans cette tenue. » Reprit-il lorsque la danse se termina en desserrant, à contre cœur, son étreinte.

« Excusez moi professeur, puis-je reprendre ma cavalière ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit monsieur, miss Granger est votre cavalière, non un objet. »

« Dés…Désolé professeur Snape. »

Hermione eu du mal à se résigner à l'idée de voir Severus la laisser si facilement aux mains d'un autre, sans autre réaction que ses sarcasme habituels. C'est donc avec un autre cavalier que lui qu'elle entama une deuxième valse, plus rapide et en étant plus éloigné de son partenaire qu'à la première. Petit à petit, elle retrouva le sourire en pensant qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir partager une nouvelle danse avec Severus et se laissa aller pour les danses suivantes, au son entraînant du rock. Voulant se reposer au bout de plusieurs danses fatigantes, Hermione et Dean se dirigèrent à la table où se trouvaient déjà un couple très heureux.

« Trouverez-vous assez de temps libre, entre deux langoureuses embrassade, le temps de raconter à une amie comment vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble tout les deux ? »

« Désolé Hermy… Les slows commencent, tu danses avec moi ?

« Tu évites les discussions gênantes Harry ! »

« Comme toujours ! Tu m'en veux pas Gin' ? » Répondit Harry en esquissant un large sourire.

« Pas du tout ! Il faut que je me trouve un cavalier autre que Dean étant donné qu'il est partit rejoindre Seamus et Parvati. » Lança Ginny en riant.

« Bonne chance Gin', au moins, comme ça, je saurais si ton cavalier danse bien depuis le temps que l'on se connaît il ne m'a jamais invité à danser ! »

« Ah oui, c'est pas faux ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« J'ai toujours raison, allez, viens sinon nous n'aurons que la fin de la chanson pour danser. » Finit Hermione en emmenant Harry sur la piste de danse qui se passa tranquillement mais où aucun des deux n'eurent l'envie d'arrêter de parler. « Alors, heureux, tu sors enfin avec elle ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste peur de la réaction de Ron, tu sais comment il est avec elle. »

« Je le sais, oui. Mais je sais aussi que tu es son meilleur ami et qu'il préfère qu'elle soit avec toi plutôt qu'un autre. »

« Si tu le dit, espérons seulement que c'est vrai… Dit moi au faite, reprit-il après deux minutes de réflexion, comment ce fait-il que tu t'es décidé à inviter Snape ? »

« Le professeur Snape, Harry. Dumbledore avait bien précisé qu'il fallait que TOUS les professeurs présents soient invités. Et puis, c'est un très bon danseur ! »

« Cela m'étonnerais qu'il soit aussi doué que moi. »

« Au ça non ! Personne n'égal le séduisant Harry Potter. » Répondit-elle en souriant sarcastiquement.

« En parlant de séduisant, tu es radieuse ce soir, c'est pour Dean que tu as fais ça ? »

« Non, pour quelqu'un d'autre mais merci. » dit-elle, mystérieusement.

« Ca m'étonne de toi mione. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je ne devrais sûrement pas dire mais… Dean va te demander ce soir pour sortir avec lui et… S tu ne le veut pas, rejette le en douceur. »

« Oh… Ne t'en fait pas. » Choqué par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, Hermione ne reprit la parole que lorsque la musique s'arrêta. « Merci de me l'avoir dit Harry. »

Acquiescant en un signe léger de la tête, Harry prit Hermione par le bras et l'emmena à la table qu'ils avaient quittés peu de temps au par avant. A peine Hermione s'essaya que Dean et Ginny arrivèrent vers eux.

« Hermione, on pourrais parler ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. » Dit-elle en se levant et en regardant Harry. Une fois un peu reculer dans la salle, Hermione reprit. « Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« Dehors, on seras plus tranquilles. »

« Dean, écoute, je préfère rester à l'intérieur, dans la salle. »

« Bon, si tu veux vraiment. En faite je… Je voulais juste… Juste te demander si… Si tu voulais… » Bredouilla t-il.

« Sortir avec toi ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Ecoute Dean… Je… Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais… mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. »

« Mais.. » D'abord troublé, Dean se rétabli vite et prit la nouvelle au mal. « Bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te ramène à la fin du bal. Au revoir Hermione. » Trancha t-il.

Hermione passa une mauvaise fin de soirée après le départ de Dean. Etrangement, elle s'en voulait atrocement de lui avoir dit non. Mais à quoi bon… Le bal se terminait lentement mais sûrement. Malgré les efforts cumulés de ses amis, Personne ne parvînt à redonner un véritable sourire à Hermione. Albus Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, avait bien remarqué le petit jeu que jouaient sa meilleure élève et le professeur de potions. Bizarrement, il approuvait tout ceci et était bien décidé à leur accorder une nouvelle occasion de anser ensemble. Trouvant toute cette histoire assez revigorante pour un homme de son âge, Il se leva soudain lorsque minuit sonna.

« Minuit est sonné, le bal touche donc à sa fin. Pour ce dernier slow, j'invite tout le monde sur la piste, y compris les professeurs. Comme personne n'attendra après moi pour un autre discours après le bal, moi-même n'en ayan pas envie, je tenais à vous rappeler que le bal se termine après cette danse et ne continuera pas après dans les dortoirs. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée à tous. Miss Weasley, accepteriez-vous de danser une autre danse avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr professeur. » Répondit la jeune rouge et or.

Tout les couples se reformèrent alors sur la piste pour une ultime danse. Hermione, dans ses pensées, était planté en arrière de la salle, n'attendant personne, regardant les autre danser. Soudain, elle chercha Severus des yeux et le trouva rapidement. Il s'avançait vers elle. Sans échanger un seul mot, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta sans hésitations, et l'emmena sur la piste où il la prit par la taille, la serrant contre lui en commençant à danser.

« Pourquoi cette mine ? » L'interrogea t-il.

« Oh, pour rien… Dit, je t'ai regardé quand je dansais avec Dean, tu m'avais l'air jaloux. »

Severus fut choqué mais réagit rapidement. Il était vrai qu'il avait épié avec rage tout homme osant la toucher. Il avait été jaloux de tout ceux qui pouvaient danser avec elle. Mais, c'est aussi en se rendant compte de se sentiment naissant qu'il avait décidé de mettre fin à tout ça. C'est donc avec regret qu'il lui répondit d'un ton cassant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux. Il me semble pourtant qu'il ne se passe rien en vous et moi. »

« Mais… Sev… » Essaya t-elle

« Professeur Snape je vous pris Granger. »

« Ah bon, alors comme ça il ne se passe rien entre nous. » Sa voix était remplie de rage et de hargne. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux mais elle les refoula pour faire place à un comportement qui lui est rare. Elle se colla le plus possible de son cavalier provoquant un frottement régulier entre leur intimité provoquant ce qu'elle désirait. « Ce que je sens n'est donc pas une preuve? »

« Ce n'est rien d'autre que du désir. N'imaginez pas autre chose. Pourquoi un homme comme moi s'intéresserait à une fillette comme vous. » Sa voix était méprisante. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de se qu'il avait dit, il s'en voulut atrocement mais se fût pire quand il se rendit compte des larmes qui coulaient à présent sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.

Sentant les larmes couler à flot, Hermione préféra se détacher de son cavalier et pris la fuite, essayant un maximum de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, vers le parc où l'air froid lui frappa au visage comme des centaines d'aiguilles, les larmes lui tirant la peau. Trouvant l'endroit calme, au pied d'un grand chêne, qu'elle aimé particulièrement, la jeune femme se laissa tomber par terre abandonnant, par ses larmes abondantes, toute parcelle de force qu'elle pouvait encore avoir.

Dans la grande salle, personne n'avait remarqué ce qui s'était passé à l'instant sauf Ginny Weasley et Albus Dumbledore qui dansaient encore à présent. Quand la fin du dernier slow arriva, Ginny se prépara à courir en direction du parc afin de retrouver son amie et la consoler quand elle fût interrompue dans son élan par la main de Dumbledore qui s'accrocha doucement mais fermement aux bras de cette dernière.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui laisser un peu de tranquillité. Allez la voir si vous le désirez vraiment mais laissez la décider si elle a envie de parler ou pas. Parlez lui seulement si elle vous pose une question, ne faîtes pas trop de commentaires. C'est juste un petit conseil. De mon côté, il me semble qu'un petit tour dans les cachots, pour rendre visite à un ami sûrement perturbé, lui aussi, par les évènements récents, ne serait pas de refus. Bonne nuit miss. »

« Bonne nuit professeur, et merci. »

Après un vague sourire, Albus desserra sa prise sur la jeune fille qui partie directement vers le parc afin d'y trouver sa meilleure amie qu'elle trouva assez rapidement, connaissant ses préférences pour la tranquillité dans cet endroit à présent plongé dans l'obscurité, et dans un état pitoyable : le froid avait donné à son visage la pâleur d'un mort, ses cheveux, normalement broussailleux, était dans un désordre épouvantable, sa robe était plissé de partout et ses larmes abondante avaient fait coulées le peu de maquillage qu'elle s'était mise. Le tout laissé donc paraître la peine immense qu'Hermione ressentait en ce moment, après tant de chose passées en une soirée qui la submergés à présent. Une soirée qui, au début, s'était révélée comme un vrai rêve mais qui avait finalement tourné au désastre…Ne trouvant quoi d'autre à faire, Ginny s'assit aux côtés de son amie et, suivant le conseil du directeur la prit dans ses bras, en une étreinte bienfaitrice et maternel, sans dire un seul mot.

Non loin, dans les cachots de l'école, et au même moment, Albus Dumbledore essayait de raisonner un Severus Snape énervé et complètement perturbé.

« Allons Severus, voyons, calmez vous. Vous saviez très bien comment elle réagirait en faisant cela. Vous me l'avez dit il n'y a pas moins de deux minutes… Ou trois, je ne sais plus très bien… Vous vous êtes juste raisonné, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de… »

« De quoi ! Dites le ! Je suis responsable de ses larmes ! » Le coupa le maître des potions, d'un voix cassante.

« Je vous rappel juste qu'elle est majeur et que c'est la que c'est l'élève la plus raisonnable que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans cette école depuis que j'y enseigne. C'est pour dire si ça fait longtemps et que j'ai de quoi justifier mes dires. » Reprit-il d'un ton strict qui remit Severus en place immédiatement.

Ne pouvant plus rester plus longtemps debout, à faire les cents pas, Severus s'abandonna sur un fauteuil, à côté de la cheminée qui crépitée joyeusement, en un bruit sourd.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » Reprit-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine.

« Avec un grand plaisir, je pense que nous en avons grandement besoin l'un comme l'autre. »

« Vous ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien oui. Il va bien falloir que je trouve la force quelque part. Il faut que je vous fasse accepter que ce que vous ressentez pour cette jeune femme ne soit pas, comme vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, du simple désir. » Commença t-il. Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami à l'écoute de sa première phrase, il se dut de réagir vivement. « Ecoutez moi avant de faire la grimace ! Voyons Severus. Est-ce si difficile à accepter ? Dites moi, si ce n'était réellement que du désir, pourquoi éprouvez vous tant de remords à cet instant ? Pourquoi, à la sortie de noël, avoir transplaner au dehors du ministère pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer plutôt que de transplaner en dedans alors que vous saviez qu'il était vide à part nous ? Pourquoi l'avoir prise dans vos bras au moment d'y transplaner plutôt que de serrer fortement le sien ? »

« Elle n'aurait pas… » Essaya Snape.

« Cela aurait largement suffit, elle est de taille et de force suffisante pour le faire en s'agrippant seulement à votre bras… La seule réponse et que vous préférez la savoir en sécurité, qu'elle ne craigne rien. »

« Bon, bon ! Ça va ! J'avoue ! J'avoue avoir des sentiments autre que du simple désir envers elle et ce depuis l'année dernière. Vous devez être heureux maintenant, non ? » Dit-il, bouillonnant de rage contre lui-même.

« Sachez que je ne le serais totalement que lorsque vous aurez complètement accepter l'idées que vos paroles ne s'avèrent pas fausses. Sachez aussi que je ne m'opposerais en rien de tout ce qui pourrais se passer. A présent, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai certaines choses à faire dans mon bureau. Juste un dernier conseil Severus, allez faire un tour dans le château, ça vous changera les idées, à coup sûr ! »

Après le départ du directeur, Severus se but deux tasses fumantes de thé avant d'aller, suivant le conseil d'Albus, faire le tour complet de l'école, espérant y trouver assez de calme pour réfléchir à sa situation.

Pour Hermione, la soirée n'aurait pue être pire. Après avoir passé près d'une demis heure dans les bras de Ginny, cette dernière était partie sous la demande d'Hermione, la laissant seule dans le froid et la tranquillité du parc. Se disant qu'il était tant de rentrer, Hermione se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'école mais elle opta finalement pour une dernière balade. En rentrant dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione se dirigea, ne sachant réellement pas pourquoi, vers les cachots. En marchant le long des froids couloirs, elle se remit à penser à son professeur de potion et sentie à nouveau les larmes couler le long de son visage. Ne pouvant plus tenir debout, elle s'arrêta net au milieu d'un couloir, s'affalant par terre, dos au mur, les genoux retroussés sur sa poitrine, le visage dans les mains, sanglotant de tout son long. Plongé dans sa peine profonde, elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle ne put le reconnaître que, lorsqu'il passa sa cape autour d'elle pour la réchauffer, quand elle sentie le parfum qu'elle reconnue immédiatement du tissus qui la recouvrait à présent.

Passant un bras en dessous des genoux et l'autre dans le dos d'Hermione en lui murmurant un simple « viens » d'une voix douce, Severus emmena sa protégé, qui se laissa faire, passa ses bras autour de son coup et qui cacha, par la même occasion, sa tête dans la nuque de son professeur, dans le salon de ses appartements où il la déposa, les yeux clos, sur le canapé noir. Hermione n'était pas endormie mais maintenais ses yeux fermés, de peur de devoir affronter le regard de son professeur. Soudain, elle sentie sur elle, la douce caresse d'un main chaude sur son visage qui lui remettait une mèche, couvrant ses yeux, derrière son oreille. A cette douce marque de tendresse, Hermione ne put retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes couler. Doucement, Severus effaça les marques des larmes de sa belle de la main en chuchotant.

« Endors-toi, ne craint rien, je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien à mes côtés… Je suis tellement désolé Hermione... Dors maintenant. Je veille sur toi ce soir et toute la nuit s'il le faut… Je suis tellement désolé… »

Sa voix paraissait perturbé, pleine de crainte mais était remplie de douceur. Se laissant bercer par cette voix mélodieuse et de ces caresses mielleuses, Hermione s'endormie rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Severus, lui, étai perdu : il ne savait comment réagir face à ses sentiments. Comment lui, le maître des potions tant redoutés des élèves, a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de celle qu'il avait tant aimé ennuyé seulement parce qu'elle avait été la seule à se préoccuper de lui, à lui rendre visite quand il s'était retrouvé à SainteMangouste, à cause d'un retour plus que catastrophique d'une mission pour l'ordre, lorsqu'il dormait, la nuit… Elle était si belle, là, dormant paisiblement sur se canapé, un léger sourire au lèvres, tel un ange endormi. Il avait tant envie, en ce moment précis, de l'embrasser tendrement, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui, la protégeant à jamais de se qui pourrait lui faire mal… Ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser seule ici, il s'installa en définitive dans son fauteuil, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur du feu, en s'endormant lentement dans un sommeil profond.

Se levant de son canapé après un long repos, Hermione ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait en se moment. C'est en examinant un peu partout qu'elle se souvînt finalement de la veille. En regardant à sa gauche, elle le vît, dormant profondément. Ne sachant le pourquoi de son mouvement, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le seul fauteuil occupé. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle commença à regarder son occupant en se posant certaines questions. Elle fut soudain intriquée : Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici après l'avoir découverte, sanglotante dans un couloir des cachots ? Pourquoi avoir réagit si gentiment avec elle alors qu'il avait été si perturbateur par ses paroles lors du bal ? Un seul lui vînt en réponse : la pitié, rien d'autre.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oh, je…je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé… Je… Je vais partir… » Bredouilla t-elle.

« Attendez, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas du… » Essaya t-il avant d'être coupé.

« Vous ? Vous excuser ! Par quel miracle ? »

« Je vous pris de cesser vos sarcasmes miss ! » Dit-il en se levant.

« Pour une fois qu'ils viennent de moi et pas de vous ! » reprit-elle en se levant à con tour.

Hermione marqua une légère pause, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle éprouvait pour son professeur une haine monumentale qui ressortait d'elle en se déversant dans ses dires. « Bien ! Je m'en vais de suite. Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps en votre compagnie vue notre humeur respectivement délicate. Bonne journée _professeur_ » Termina t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait pourtant présenté ses excuses, pourquoi les avaient-elle refusées ? Il était perdu, planté sur pace, comme la dernière fois, à la bibliothèque, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Faisant les cents pas dans son salon, son regard fut soudainement attiré par un paquet argenté, posé sur une commode. Prenant brusquement le cadeau dans ses mains, il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif. Tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sortit du paquet, un magnifique livre très ancien qu'il reconnut de suite pou l'avoir cherché sans relâche depuis des lustres. C'était un vieux manuscrit français sur les potions, un livre très rare. L'ouvrant doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer, il découvrit sur la première page, normalement blanche, une écriture fine et soignée.

_Un précieux cadeau en guise de remerciement._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et passionnera_

_Autant qu'il l'a été pour moi._

_Joyeux Noël et merci pour tout._

_Hermione Granger_

« Hermione… » Cherchant quand elle aurait pu le déposer ici, il se souvînt finalement qu'un elfe était passé hier dans la matinée et avait déposé le paquet qu'il avait oublié d'ouvrir jusque là. S'en voulant plus que tout de sa réaction d'hier, Severus sortit en hâte de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la grande où il espérait croisé Hermione mais, quand il prit sa place aux côté du directeur, cherchant du regard la jeune Gryffondor, ce dernier se pencha discrètement vers lui afin de lui dire une seul phrase qui finit de le déprimer pour les vacances après avoir vérifié par lui même.

« Ne la cherchez pas ici, elle vient de partir. »


	3. Chapter 3 Une rentrée peu ordinaire

Chapitre trois :

Une rentrée peu ordinaire.

Les vacances de noël touchées à leur fin. Tout le monde avait passé de superbes vacances sauf Harry et Ron. Hermione avait été tant déprimé qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre deux jours d'affilé et, après que ses amis l'y est sortie, elle s'était plongé ardemment dans les révisions pour les ASPICs entraînant avec elle ses deux meilleurs amis. En ce moment, Hermione avait un sentiment de crainte qui enflé à l'approche de cette reprise de cours qui implique, en même temps, des heures double de potion deux fois par semaine avec celui qu'elle désir tant éviter. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à sa façon de parler, aux excuses qu'il lui avait présentées et comment elle les avait complètement refusées. Elle s'en voulait atrocement de sa manière de lui répondre de la dernière fois mais ces excuses avaient fait remonter tout le mal qu'elle avait endurci à la fin du bal, à cause de lui.

En ce lundi de rentrée, la jeune Gryffondor se réveilla aux premières heures de la journée, comme elle le faisait à chaque rentrée, afin d'être fin prête pour les premier cours. En revenant de la salle de bain, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant une fleur de lys, dans un petit vase, sur sa table de chevet aux côtés d'une broche. En s'approchant du présent que lui avait offert Snape, elle constata avec étonnement que la fleur n'était pas fanée et qu'elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Passant finalement au dessus de ces détails, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller afin de se rendre dans la grande sale où elle rejoignit deux heureux couples. Les saluant gaiement, elle s'installa à côtés de Ron et en face de Ginny. Après avoir plus joué que mangé ses céréales, son regard dériva vers la table des professeurs où elle vît le professeur Snape. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant cinq minutes avant que Ginny ne la rappelle sur Terre.

« Oublie-le mione. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te démoralises ainsi pour lui. » Commença t-elle tout bas.

« J'aimerais l'oublier Ginny, mais je ne veut pas. Je ne peux pas. »

Ne sachant plus comment réagir, Ginny abandonna la partie et se concentra sur son jus de citrouille pendant qu'Hermione, elle, se replongeait dans ses céréales. Luna les abandonna rapidement pour retourner chercher ses affaires tandis que Ginny partie pour son cours de potion et le trio se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château pour leur double cour de botanique. Ce jour là, le professeur Chourave leur montra une plante particulièrement intéressant

« Bonjour à tous, lança t-elle pour avoir le silence total. Aujourd'hui, et pendant plusieurs cours de suite, nous allons étudier une plante assez délicate que vous devez absolument connaître : L'Aracnaé Destructum. Qui pourrait me narrer ses particularités si captivantes ? Oui miss Granger ? »

« L'Aracnaé Destructum est une plante utile pour le domaine médicale. Elle à la particularité de pouvoir guérir les blessures plus ou moins grave causées par toute sorte possible d'araignée par le liquide jaunâtre qu'elle sécrète de ses tiges. »

« Très bien miss Granger ! Votre réponse détaillée vaudra dix points en faveur de Gryffondor. »

S'était normal pour la jeune femme de savoir cette plante car elle était l'un des ingrédient principaux de la potion qu'elle préparait secrètement depuis trois mois. En repensant à cette fameuse potion, elle se souvînt aussitôt que le directeur lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau le soir même car aujourd'hui était la dernière phase de la préparation.

La matinée et le déjeuné passèrent bien trop rapidement aux goûts d'Hermione : juste après le repas, elle devrait rejoindre Severus pour ses deux heures de cours de suite, ce qui la terrifiée. Ginny, qui s'était dépêchée de les rejoindre, souhaita bonne chance à Hermione car, ayant eu le maître des potions le matin, elle avait trouvé son cher professeur beaucoup plus acariâtre qu'à l'habitude. Cette révélation n'a eu comme effet que d'augmenter le stresse déjà présent de la jeune rouge et or. Malheureusement, Ginny n'avait pas menti. Dès qu'il fût entré dans la salle, Snape se lança dans une tirade d'un ton sec et cassant.

« Asseyez-vous en silence un par table. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui ne figure, ni dans votre livre ni dans le programme. Il s'agit de la potion Rêvate qui, si vous la réussissez correctement, ce qui m'étonnerais grandement vu votre niveau à par certain privilégiés, vous ferras prendre l'apparence dont vous rêvez pendant un certain temps. A présent, veillez lire attentivement la manipulation à faire pour la réaliser et les ingrédients. » D'un coup de baguette, il fît apparaître, sur le tableau noir, une série d'indications pour la potion et reprit. « Je prendrai l'un d'entre vous pour tester sa potion sur lui ou elle-même. Allez, au travail ! » Après avoir finit de parler, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à écrire on ne sait quoi.

« Pourquoi a-t-il demander de faire celle là ? » pensa Hermione. « Je l'ai déjà réalisée étant donnée qu'elle se trouve dans le grimoire que je lui ai offert. » Elle commença à hacher finement les griffes de dragons en pestant sur son professeur. « Je parie que c'est moi qu'il va choisir pour y passer à la fin de l'heure… »

« Bien deviné. »

« Quoi ! » Se demanda t-elle en levant les yeux pour regarder, à travers la salle entière, qui lui avait parlé. Malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde travaillait et personne ne faisait attention à elle, ce qui l'amena à penser à une solution. « Légilimensie. »

« Exact Hermione. Dit moi, où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus pendant dix ans ! »

« Je vois que mon cadeau vous plaît professeur. » lui répondit-elle mentalement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière d'elle pour le choix de son cadeau.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir offert, il aurait pu te servir dans tes études ? »

« Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça professeur ! J'ai déjà testé toutes les potions les plus intéressantes et pris en note tout le contenue de ce livre donc je pensez que ça vous ferriez plaisir. J'ai conscience qu'il est rare mais c'est un cadeau précieux et je pense l'avoir mit entre de bonnes mains. »

« Merci beaucoup… Je sens que je vais arrêter de te parler car tu traînes sur ta potion. »

« NON ! Je… Je veux dire… Je m'en sors très bien ! Ma potion est presque terminée ! »

« Voyons ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le professeur Snape venait de se lever et passait à présent dans les rangs en critiquant plusieurs de ses élèves, dont Ron qui avait une potion d'un étrange bleu alors qu'elle devait avoisiner le rose. Hermione s'était mise à l'écart, eu fond de la salle. Elle était dans une obscurité immense et personne ne la verrait si il n'y avait pas le feu qui chauffait sous son chaudron qui éclairait faiblement son visage. Elle eu finalement la réponse à sa question restée en suspend lorsqu'il vînt se placer derrière elle, plaçant sa mains sur la hanche de son élève de manière à ce que personne ne la voit. Se contact fit frissonner la jeune femme qui fit son maximum pour rester calme et concentrée sur son travail. Se fût un immense soulagement lorsque, enfin, la substance sur laquelle elle travaillé ardemment, prit sa teinte rose pâle finale.

« Très bien joué. Cette potion est impeccable. » Murmura t-il de façon qu'ils ne soient qu'à deux à pouvoir l'entendre.

« Merci, mais tout le mérite revient à un certain professeur de potion qui ma donné le goût pour cet art si particulier. »

« A vous entendre, vous l'appréciez beaucoup ce professeur. »

« Plus qu'on ne peut le croire. » Dit-elle en se reculant de façon à se retrouver le dos accolé au torse de son professeur.

« Hermione, je… »

« Ne dit rien, c'est à moi de parler Severus. Je dois te parler. »

« Ici ? » Demanda t-il, paniqué.

« Oui, je n'ai pas envie de reporter ça. Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Tu m'as présenté tes excuses alors que moi, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que t'envoyer balader méchamment. Je m'en veux énormément… » Finit-elle en baissant la tête.

Severus était sous le choc. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il passa ses bras, comme par automatisme, autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée et la serra contre lui.

« Severus… Le soir du bal, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous… J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si toi tu le voudrais… » Sa voix devenait anxieuse et trahissait une certaine crainte quand à la réaction qu'il allait avoir mais toute peur s'évanouie quand, pour réponse à sa question muette, il la serra plus fort contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse. Elle reprit soudainement d'une voix plus sûre. « Dit moi, le Lys que tu m'as offert, pourquoi ne fane t-il pas ? C'est assez étrange pour une fleur. »

« Cette fleur est ensorcelée. Tant que tu ressens quelque chose de… Hum… Particulier on va dire, pour la personne qui te l'a offerte, elle ne fanera pas mais si tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment… Hum… amoureux pour cette même personne, elle mourra… » Termina t-il, gêné. Il tâcha de trouver une excuse quelconque pour partir et conclus leur discussion. « Tu m'excuses mais je dois allez rectifier ton cher Potter. Sa potion à une étrange couleur jaune fluo qu'il va falloir enlever avec quelques points en moins. Désolé. »

Il partit donc vers Harry qu'il réprimandât, laissant derrière lui une Hermione rougit par la joie qui la prenait soudainement en se rendant compte que la fleur qu'il lui avait offert n'avait pas tord à propos des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait au sujet de Severus. Un sentiment inopiné l'envahit peu à peu : dans quoi venait-elle de s'engager avec lui ? Est-ce une bonne décision ? Elle continua de se poser des questions qui restèrent sans aucunes réponses jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et masculine la sortie de son trouble.

« Bien ! Je vois que certain ont su faire une potion à peu près correct et se serra miss Granger que fera l'exemple cette fois-ci. Veuillez venir ici avec un échantillon pour l'équivalent d'une heure d'effet. »

Sans répondre, Hermione prit précipitamment un échantillon pour la durée demandé et se dirigea vers son professeur à qui elle le remit. Après quelques vérifications, il lui rendit le flacon qu'elle but d'une traite avant de retourner à sa table, ans le fond de la classe. Cinq minutes se passa pendant que le professeur Snape faisait un compte rendu de l'utilité de cette concoction quand il fut interrompu dans sa narration par une voix mélodieuse qui lui était méconnue.

« Monsieur ? »

« Excusez moi ? Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda t-il en voyant arriver une ravissante femme, dans la trentaine, les cheveux châtain clair, lisse et soyeux jusqu'aux hanches, le visage mince et gracieux, la silhouette bien dessinée et aux formes avantageuses, qui devait faire dans les un mètre soixante dix. Elle portait un charmant corset rouge sang, la rendant sensuelle et attirante, une jupe de velours noir qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds recouverts de bottes a semelle compensées d'au moins six centimètres. Il reporta son attention vers son visage où il reconnut les yeux couleur noisette, ici souligné d'un trait de crayon noir, qui confirmèrent ses doutes. « Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur ? » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible par les murmures incessant de ses camarades à cette révélation.

« Silence ! Monsieur Weasley ! Votre langue trop pendue coûtera trente point à Gryffondor ! Bon, reprenons notre cour. Vous pouvez donc voir les effets de la potion quand elle est bien réussite… Le cours est terminé ! »

C'est donc dans un brouhaha dense que tout les élèves partirent de la salle. Harry et Ron tentèrent vainement d'attendre Hermione mais cette dernière leur demanda de partir en disant qu'elle devrait rester avec leur professeur de potion le temps que les effet de la sienne se dissipe. C'est donc elle la plaignant de la compagnie qu'elle devra supporter pendant une heure entière qu'il la laissèrent dans la salle, seule avec Severus qui commença la discussion.

« Tu es ravissante ainsi. »

« T'es marrant toi. Je te signale que tu as la chance de me voir toi. Je ne sais que vaguement à quoi je ressemble. C'est pas juste ça ! »

« Si tu veux vraiment te voir, viens, suis moi. »

Hermione suivit donc Severus dans les cachots où ils ne croisèrent, par pure chance, personne. La direction qu'il prenait rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Hermione. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand, lorsqu'ils eurent atteint leur but, elle se retrouva dans les appartements du maître des potions.

« J'aurais du me douter de l'endroit où tu m'emmenais. Au moins, ici, je n'aurai pas à subir les regards des garçons comme ceux dans la classe. J'ai si changé que ça ? »

« C'est un avantage pour toi et pour moi on va dire. Et oui, tu as énormément changé mais regarde par toi-même. »

Severus s'avança d'elle doucement, d'un pas sûr, et la retourna délicatement de manière à se qu'il se retrouve derrière elle, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules. D'un coup de baguette, il fît apparaître un grand miroir en face d'eux. A la vue de sa nouvelle apparence, Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et passa cinq minutes, comme bloqué, devant le miroir à se contempler. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle remarqua le sourire amusé qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de son conjoint. Mécontente, elle se retourna afin de lui faire face, leurs visages séparés de peu.

« Je t'interdit de te moquer de moi ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Reprit-il d'un ton joueur.

Pour réponse, Hermione rapprocha son visage plus près de celui de Severus et, clôturant les derniers centimètres de séparation qu'il restait entre eux, se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant timidement. D'abord sous le choc, il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais, se rendant compte réellement de ce qui ce passait, entreprît de répondre à son baiser en l'amplifiants. Voulant aller plus loin, il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa compagne l'incitant à les ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, afin d'approfondir leur échange. Lentement, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur mais restèrent enlacés tendrement.

« Tu aurais du me dire que tu rêvais d'être une vampire. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu en es devenue une maintenant et l'effet de cette potion est multiplié par dix quand on devient, grâce à elle, un être qui n'est qu'à moitié humain comme les loups-garous, les vampires et autre. Avec un effet de dix heures, je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on aille voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui en parler et que tu trouves un endroit, autre que ta chambre, pour dormir. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dormir dans mon lit ? »

« Car c'est la nuit que l'envie de sang, chez les vampires, et au plus haut. Pour l'instant tu ne ressens sûrement pas la faim mais dans une heure ou deux ça commencera. Tu ne dois te nourrir que de sang en étant vampire car la nourriture humaine peut être fatale. »

« D'accord. On ira voir le directeur mais avant, dit moi comment tu as su que j'étai devenue vampire. »

« Tes dents. »

« Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. » Acquiesça t-elle en se passant le bout de sa langue sur ses canines allongées et aiguisées, ce qui mit Severus dans l'embarra.

« Arrête ça. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour éviter de la regarder

« De quoi ? Arrêter quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de faire avec ta langue. »

« Oh… Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« A voir ton sourire, tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Mmh… D'accord, je veux bien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? »

« Chantage ! »

« Il faut bien ! Alors, qu'est-ce que cela va me rapporter ? »

« Ceci. » Finit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il reprit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Ça te va ? »

« Mmh… Non ! »

Passant ses bras autour du coup de Severus, Hermione reprit cour au baiser auquel ils avaient mis fin trop rapidement à son goût. Intensifiant leur étreinte en la serrant plus fortement contre lui, il descendit ses mains à la taille de sa compagne puis les plaça dans son dos. Les caresses qu'il lui faisait provoqué, chez la jeune femme, des frissons auxquels elle se laissa aller sans difficultés, accompagnant ses jeux de langues de gémissement de pur plaisir. Mettant fin à leur échange, elle s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son professeur en posant sa tête sur son épaule masculine. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un certain temps avant qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« On ferait bien d'aller voir le directeur. Un conseil, va prendre une douche froide, moi je dois faire certaines choses de mon côté avant d'y aller. »

« D'accord sur deux point mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le dernier. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Ça, ça ne regarde que moi et le professeur Dumbledore pour le moment. J'y vais, je reviens dans une demi-heure, sois prêt. »

L'embrassant furtivement sur le coin des lèvres, Hermione sortit des appartements de Severus sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de lui répondre. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea donc vers la salle sur demande où l'y attendais sa potion, sans croiser personne. Un rictus de satisfaction apparu sur son visage quand, après être arrivé dans la salle et placez devant son chaudron fumant, elle s'aperçue que sa préparation était parfaite : Sa transparence finale était majestueuse. On arrivé juste à repérer le liquide grâce aux vibration, à sa surface, due au bouillonnement de la mixture. La potion étant complètement terminé, Hermione fit apparaître de sa baguette une trentaine de flacons qu'elle remplit précautionneusement du contenu du chaudron avant de tous les fermer et les rétrécir afin de les placer dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière. Se qu'elle devait faire étant fait, la jeune Gryffondor sortie de la salle et repartit vers les cachots où elle croisa quelques Serpentards qui la sifflèrent sans la reconnaître. Une fois arrivé à destination, elle s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe d'entrée quand elle perçu, grâce à son ouïe développée par sa vampirisation, deux voix distincte qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Se décidant à en savoir un peu plus sur leur discussion, elle prononça le mot de passe, un plan en tête.

« Sepultura » Murmura t-elle afin de faire pivoter le tableau qui bloqué l'accès. Elle rentra et joua le jeu de la parfaite incruste auprès des deux hommes. « Oh, désolé Sev', je n'avais pas entendue que tu avais de la visite ! »

« Professeur ! Qui… Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il les yeux grands ouvert.

« Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Mya Galbert, une amie de Severus… enfin, du professeur Snape. »

« Vous… Êtes-vous une… Une vampire ? » Renchérit-il en apercevant les canines pointues de la jeune femme.

« Oui, Cela ne vous dérange guère ? »

« Oh non. » Se souvenant des manières de politesse, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour lui faire un baise-mains. « Je ne me suis moi-même pas présenté, je suis Draco Malfoy madame. »

« Quelle galanterie. Cela ne m'étonne guère en sachant de qui vous descendez. Il faut dire que je me doutais un peu de qui vous étiez. Je n'ai jamais eu la joie de rencontrer votre père et, malheureusement, ce n'est pas en ce moment que je le pourrais. Je suis désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne le méritait vraiment pas. » Elle s'arrêta un instant puis, en voyant le regard noir et réprobateur que lui lançait Severus, se décida d'en rester là pour le moment. « Je suis désolé mais j'ai une folle envie de prendre un bon bain. Je vais vous laisser. » Elle se rapprocha de son conjoint, encore assis, et, en se penchant d'une manière provocatrice vers lui, lui murmura à l'oreille. « Ne t'avise pas d'insonoriser la pièce, je veux tout savoir, tout entendre, de ce que vous dites, enfin, surtout ce QU'IL dit surtout. »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir _Mya_. Je ne révèlerais pas ce genre de chose. Va donc prendre un bain, la sale de bain c'est la porte en face de ma chambre. La porte au fond à gauche. »

« Bien, si c'est ainsi que tu réagi. J'irais donc voir Dumbledore seule, je n'ai plus envie de vous supporter, toi et ton sal caractère. » Finit elle d'une voix presque inaudible mais cassante. Elle reprit plus fort. « Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Malfoy. A tout de suite Sevi. » Termina telle en l'embrassant sensuellement sur la joue sous les yeux ébahis de Draco.

En fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, elle laissa dans le salon un Malfoy bavant et un Snape bouillonnant de rage pour une seule et même raison. Quand elle rentra dans la baignoire, après avoir fait couler son eau, Hermione pu se rendre compte, avec colère, que Severus avait bel et bien sonorisé le salon. Prenant tout son temps pour se calmer, elle ne sortit que trente minutes plus tard de la salle de bain mais fut rapidement interpellé par le maître des lieux.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues Hermione ? » cria t-il.

« Je ne joue à rien ! Et baisse le ton je te pris. Je suis peut-être ton élève mais cela ne te donne pas l'autorisation de me crier dessus. De toute façon, je n'engagerai aucune discussion avec toi ce soir, je pars de suite car le professeur Dumbledore m'attend dans son bureau. » Termina t-elle sans prêter attention aux jurons de Snape. D'un pas décidé et hâtif, elle se retrouva rapidement devant le bureau du directeur.

« Entrez ! Ah, bonsoir miss Granger, je vous attendais. Très élégants votre nouvelle tenue… et apparence. »

« Merci professeur » Dit-elle en rougissant. « J'ai apporté ma potion, je viens de la finir. »

« Oui, bien évidemment. J'espère de tout cœur que cela va fonctionner… Je voulais vous dire, avant que j'oublie, que j'ai fait appeler le professeur Snape pour résoudre le problème de votre présente apparence. »

« Ah… Oui… Puis-je ? » Demanda t-elle en montrant le bras droit du directeur.

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Tenez, asseyez vous à mes côtés, ça sera plus simple que de le faire debout je pense. » Dit-il en remontant sa manche droite et en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin de celui où s'assit Hermione. Prenant l'une des potions dans sa poche intérieure, qu'elle agrandit, elle fît couler lentement le liquide tiède sur le bras endolori de Dumbledore. Quand elle commença un long massage pour étaler la lotion, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussi brusquement laissant passer un Severus Snape furieux.

« Continuez miss, ne faites pas attention à nous. » Reprit le directeur pour changer ensuite d'interlocuteur. « Bonsoir Severus. »

« Bonsoir professeur. Puis-je savoir pou quelle raison m'a-t-on fait appeler ici ? » Répondit le maître des potions d'une voix sèche.

« Pour deux raisons en réalité. Je souhaiterais avoir votre avis sur l'endroit où faire dormir cette jeune femme. »

« Il faut un endroit très peu fréquenté, ce qui élimine l'infirmerie et son dortoir. Il faut aussi une personne un temps soit peu qualifié sur les vampire au cas où. »

« Parmi mon entourage, je ne vois que vous qui faite l'affaire d'après la description des besoin que cette jeune femme a d'après vous. Et puis, vos appartements contiennent une chambre d'amis il me semble. Ce serait l'endroit parfait il me semble. Bien, miss Granger, vous dormirez chez le professeur Snape pour cette nuit, il n'y a pas d'autre solution je pense. » A ces paroles, Severus ne put esquisser une grimace réprobatrice. « La deuxième chose que je souhaiterais vous proposer est votre participation dans le test de la potion qu'a préparé miss Granger, Si cela fonctionne sur mon bras, bien évidemment. » Finit-il en montrant, d'un signe de tête, Hermione qui accomplissait un massage ferme sur son bras droit. Après cinq minutes de silence, Hermione se releva enfin de sa chaise.

« La potion fonctionne parfaitement professeur. La marque sur votre bras a disparue à moitié. Je reviendrais demain soir, à la même heure, pour terminer. »

« Merci Hermione… Severus, accepteriez vous de la laisser faire de même sur votre bras ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous contredire, Albus, mais la marque des ténèbres ne peux s'enlever si facilement. Je pense être assez bien placé pour dire que, si s'était aussi facile, j'aurais déjà trouvé la potion adéquate. Ce n'est donc pas une simple potion que pourra faire quoi que ce soit dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas une simple potion ! » Répliqua vivement Hermione, effarée. « Cette potion peut guérir toute sorte de blessure sur la peau, que ce soit une marque due à un sort, à une intense brûlure ou autre chose ! »

« C'est impossible, la potion que vous me citez est tellement compliqué qu'il lui faut trois mois complet de préparation et personne depuis des siècle n'a réussi à ce qu'elle réalise TOUT les soins qu'elle devrait. Elle nécessite également des ingrédients plus que douteux et difficiles à trouver. »

« Je n'ai as manqué de temps. Pour les ingrédients, je les ai tous trouvés. Pour la confirmation de son efficacité totale je te demande juste d'accepter que je te la mette une fois tous les jours pendant une à deux semaines, rien de plus ! Ce n'est pas un drame d'accepter ça il me semble ! Tu acceptes oui ou non Sev… Oups… désolé professeur, je me suis laissé emporté… »

« En effet, vous vous êtes laissé emporté ! Et votre impertinence vous coûtera vingt points Granger ! Je refuse catégoriquement de vous servir de cobaye pour des tests aussi stupides ! » Répliqua t-il en sortant précipitamment du bureau du directeur.

« Il déborde de force aujourd'hui ce cher Severus ! » Lança joyeusement Albus. « Je vais vous accorder, de mon côté, cinquante points pour votre ingéniosité envers cette potion qui s'avère très intéressant et utile. Sur ce, je voudrais vous donner un conseil, prenez mes sucettes au sang, elles sont délicieuses pour les gens comme vous et étanche facilement vote soif. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit professeur. » Termina t-elle en prenant trois sucettes qu'elle mis dans sa poche.

Hermione sortit d'un pas rapide du bureau du directeur afin d'essayer, en vain, de rattraper Severus qui était partit plus rapidement qu'elle et dans une rage incomparable. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré dans le bureau de ce dernier qu'elle le trouva, assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur des copies. Ne voulant rester une seconde de plus dans cette ambiance, elle se décida sortir faire un tour.

« Je t'emprunte l'une de tes capes, je sors dans le parc pendant une heure ou deux pour me détendre. Vu l'heure qu'il est, je ne croiserais personne… Bonne nuit Severus. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

Ne voyant aucun geste de sa part comme réponse, elle prît l'une des capes pendues et sortit en direction du parc. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, ce qui l'arrangea grandement. Un fois les portes d'entrée franchies, elle due resserrer la cape sur elle pour parer le léger vent froid qui lui frappa au visage. Retrouvant sa place aux pieds du grand chêne, elle s'assit et commença, sur un coup de tête, à dessiner dans les airs mille et un dessins de toutes sorte grâce à sa baguette. Après être resté un temps infini dehors à faire ses dessins, elle fit apparaître une colombe qui s'envola au loin avant de se relever et de repartir vers l'intérieur du château. A son plus grand étonnement, les couloirs étaient vidés de toute présence et offrait un silence plus que plaisant aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas réveiller Severus, au cas où il dormirait déjà, elle rentrant sur la pointe des pieds dans les appartements où elle devra passer la nuit. Il n'était pas dans le salon. Elle leva les yeux et fut étonné de l'heure : vingt trois heures trente. Voulant s'assurer que Severus dormait, elle repéra la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra à pas de velours, le découvrant allongé sur son lit, de côté, tourné vers elle, les yeux clos. Il dormait, cela se voyait à sa respiration si calme. Elle le trouva magnifique sous cet état de faiblesse, le drap s'arrêtant au niveau de son bassin laissé nu le torse musclé de Severus, les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux les cachant à moitiés, une main posé sur le drap, l'autre sous son oreiller. Il était beau, si beau qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître une feuille de dessin et un crayon noir afin d'immortaliser, à sa façon, la beauté de se moment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir complètement le dessin qu'elle se laissa emporter par un sommeil réparateur sur sa chaise.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, se tirant complètement de son sommeil, Severus fût surpris de voir, en face de lui, une jeune femme endormie. En se levant silencieusement de son lit, il se dirigea vers elle. Attendrie par se touchant tableau, il la débarrassa de sa feuille et de son crayon, sans faire attention au dessin, la prit doucement dans les bras afin de la déposer dans son lit pour qu'elle y finisse son sommeil. Prenant la place qu'elle occupé quelques temps plus tôt, il reporta son attention sur la feuille qu'il lui avait prit des mains. Tel ne fût pas sa surprise quand, après avoir regardé le dessin, il se rendit compte que la personne dessinée n'était autre que lui-même. En regardant au bas de la feuille, il put y lire une note qui le toucha grandement : « _Un ange déchu dans son sommeil._ ». Il s'arrêta de regarder le dessin pour reporter son attention vers la jeune fille qui s'éveillait lentement.

Emergeant doucement de son sommeil, Hermione se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était observée. Cherchant la provenance du regard qui la fixé, elle trouva rapidement la personne à qui il appartenait.

« Bonjour. » Commença t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle se redressa, s'assit et continua. « Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ? »

« Je t'y ai mise quand je me suis réveillé, une chaise c'est pas l'idéale pour bien dormir. Je vais chercher de quoi manger, attend moi ici. » Quand il revînt avec un plateau qu'il lui présenta, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque. « Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien. »

« Oh… Pour tout te dire, tu es le seul à le savoir. » Elle but son jus de citrouille et reprit. « Tu sais, mon dessin n'est pas finit. Il manque les détails des boiseries du lit et ceux de ton corps. »

« Dommage pour toi mais je ne pense pas qu'il se représente de telles occasions ! »

« Ah ça non ! » Dit-elle en se levant. « Prend ma place que je continue. »

« Non merci. »

« Mais il faut que je le finisse ! »

« Tant pis, tu le finira avec ta mémoire, rien d'autre. » répliqua t-il sèchement.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, le ton qu'il avait employé avait ravivé en elle les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. S'en voulant plus que tout de son comportement, elle alla rapidement se réfugier dans les bras de Severus en cachant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Excuse moi Severus… Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de tout ça hier… Je suis tant désolé… »

« Ecoute Hermione, c'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler… Et surtout pas m'embrasser de la sorte devant Malfoy… Mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités. J'ai un sale caractère, ça tu le sais déjà, et je suis très susceptible… Bon, OK, ça aussi tu le savais mais bon… Et puis sa façon de te regarder ne me plaisait guère. »

« Vous seriez donc un grand jaloux monsieur Snape ? » demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« N'abuse pas non plus. » Répliqua t-il d'un ton qui laissa exprimer de la gène.

Trouvant sa réplique adorable, Hermione commença à l'embrasser mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt, une question en tête.

« Dit moi juste une chose. Comment se fait-il que je sois dans l'une de tes chemises ? »

« Euh… Je n'allais pas te faire dormir habillé. Alors j'ai utilisé l'un des sors que je connais pour t'habiller ainsi… Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas eu à te voir en sous-vêtements ! » Ajouta t-il en voyant sa mine effrayée.

Rassuré par la fin de la phrase, Hermione se leva des genoux de Severus et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un seul regard en arrière. Ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, ce dernier se leva rapidement, l'attrapa à la taille afin de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il voulut resserrer son étreinte pour l'embrasser mais elle fût plus rapide que lui et se dégagea de ses bras avec souplesse pour ensuite repartir vers la sortie. Voyant qu'il était près à recommencer sa manœuvre délicate, elle prît la parole coupant, par la même occasion, toute tentative de la part de son professeur.

« Tu veux quand même pas venir dans la douche avec moi Severus, rassure moi ? »

« Non ! Je voulais juste… Euh… Aller préparer mon café. Rien de plus, ne t'en fais pas… Vous avez l'esprit bien mal tourné Granger. »

« Oui, je dois bien l'avouer. Peux-tu appeler Dobby pour moi s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'il m'apporte mes vêtements. Mais surtout, sois le plus aimable avec lui s'il te plaît, c'est un ami avant tout. » Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle disparue derrière la porte de la salle de bain en le laissant sur sa faim.

« Dobby ! » Grogna Severus.

« Monsieur m'a fait appeler ? » Couina l'elfe de maison que venait d'apparaître.

« Va chercher les vêtements de miss Granger dans ses affaires… Et ne pose aucune question impertinente ! » Lança t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif que prenait soudain le petit personnage. Sans demander son reste, Dobby disparût de la pièce pour y réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, des vêtements féminins plein les bras.

« Pour miss Hermione monsieur. »

« Bien ! Pose les sur l'un des fauteuils, tu peux t'en aller. »

Vingt bonnes minutes après que l'elfe eut disparût, Hermione réapparue, couverte d'une simple serviette et les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau.

« Je viens juste prendre mes vêtements, je ne fais que passer. » Elle s'apprêta à continuer son monologue quand elle se redit compte de la mine ahurie qu'avait soudainement prit son compagnon et de ses yeux qui la décrivait dans les moindres détails. Eclatant d'un rire cristallin, elle prit rapidement ses affaires, l'embrassa furtivement sur le coin des lèvres et retourna dans la salle de bain d'où elle n'en sortie que dix minute plus tard, cette fois, complètement habillé de son uniforme scolaire.

Malgré le fait qu'elle est remit ses vêtements habituellement trop larges pour elle, il ne pouvait la trouver autrement que belle à ses yeux. Quand elle était apparue plus tôt, encore mouiller de sa douche, il avait sentit un désir profond revenir à la surface. Il aurait voulue la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmener vers son lit et la faire sienne, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait. Cédant à une envie subite, il s'avança à sa rencontre, la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione, surprise par tant de tendresse de la part de Severus, passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant et entreprit d'approfondir leur baiser en resserrant leur étreinte. Descendant ses bras, petit à petit, sur le corps de Severus, elle s'arrêta un moment à l'endroit de son bras où reposait la marque. Reprenant conscience d'un évènement de la veille, la jeune femme interrompît le baiser non sans un gémissement rauque de désespoir de son compagnon lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Je pense à quelque chose… Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'essaye ma potion sur ton bras ? »

« Hermione… » Soupira t-il. « Ecoute, cette marque est liée à un sort très puissant, venant de Tu-sais-qui. Personne n'est arrivé à l'enlever jusque là. Je doute réellement que cela fonctionne. »

« Qui n'essaye rien n'à rien ! » Essaya t-elle.

« Très bien. Va chercher cette potion, je t'attends ici. »

« Ça tombe bien, Dobby a pris mes affaires d'hier. J'ai les quarante neuf flacons dans ma poche. En voici un. Assied toi sur un siège que je te l'applique. »

Une fois son patient assit, Hermione recommença la même manipulation qu'avec le professeur Dumbledore : Faisant couler le liquide sur la surface à guérir puis Commençant un long massage. Après cinq bonnes minutes, la jeune femme commença à paniquer, en ne voyant aucun signe de disparition quelconque sur la marque. Jusque là plongé sur ses mains, elle leva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur et fût tellement choqué qu'elle arrêta net ses manipulation : le visage de Snape perlait de sueur. Se rendant compte du regard persistant et interrogatif que la jeune femme lui lançait, le maître des potions prit la parole.

« Ne t'en fait pas… La douleur n'a aucun rapport avec ta potion ni avec ton massage. C'est juste qu'il m'appel. Enfin… »

« J'ai compris… Est-ce que ça va mieux quand je fais ça ? » Lui demanda t-elle en appuyant à plusieurs point sensible sur son bras.

« Je… La douleur s'apaise. Mais comment as-tu fait pour… »

« Certain endroits du corps peuvent calmer une forte douleur dans tel ou tel emplacements. L'application est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Quelle heure est-il ? Mince ! Dix heures et demis… Je vais devoir manquer tous mes cours de dix heures à onze heures. Et toi tu devras annuler tous tes cours à la même heure et cela tout les jours. » Reprit-elle avec un mélange de panique et de détermination

« Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de tout ça ? »

« Je dois t'appliquer la lotion tout les jours à la même heure avec un décalage de cinq minutes maximum. »

Après s'être levé à la suite de sa compagne, Severus fût surprit par cette révélation. Il ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de lui faire rater des cours cette année. Les ASPIC étaient déjà à la disposition de la jeune femme, cela, il le savait. Mais les cours qu'elle devait suivre avaient quand même leurs utilités. Finalement décidé à continuer le traitement, il continua.

« Ça ne va pas nous arranger cet horaire ci… Mais si tu es certaine qu'il le faut, je ferais en sorte de supprimer tous mes cours de cette heure ci et je parlerais à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ta situation. Il comprendra et les autres professeur aussi. »

« Merci… Bon, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, personne ne m'y attend mais je préfère y être avant tout le monde. »

« Si tu me laisse, je vais lire en attendant l'heure de mon prochain cour. Ma bibliothèque est immense, j'ai de quoi choisir. » Severus l'avait prit par le point sensible. Il savait très bien que la tentation de découvrir une bibliothèque inconnue était irrésistible pour Hermione. Le maître des potions était déterminé à la garder près de lui encore un moment.

« Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil rapidement ? » Demanda t-elle, soudainement intéressée.

« Tu pourrais, oui. Mais promet moi une chose alors : ne t'intéresse pas aux volumes concernant la magie noire. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione ! Tu ne dois pas t'y intéresser. C'est une close non retirable. » Reprit-il sur un ton dur.

« Bien… » Céda t-elle. « Mais il te faudra toi aussi admettre un jour que je ne suis plus une enfant. Encore moins une enfant sage. Je respecterais quand même cette _close_. »

« Je ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter Hermione. Sache que, même à travers un livre, la magie noire est quelque chose dont on doit se méfier. C'est par là que tout commence. La tentation est forte de passer de la théorie à la pratique, crois moi. »

Hermione, touchée par l'attention soudaine que lui portait Severus, se rapprocha de lui d'une manière féline. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva face-à-face avec lui, elle apposa doucement ses deux mains sur son torse pour finalement capturer ses lèvres en un doux baiser qui ne dura pas. Le maître des potions se recula d'elle et se dirigea, d'un pas assuré, vers une porte située non loin, qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais remarquée. Une fois rentrée dans la pièce tant convoitée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la quantité de livres qu'elle contenait. La salle était ronde, les murs étaient envahis de diverses sortes de livres, une table ronde ainsi que deux chaise en bois trônait en son centre. La seule source de lumière venait d'un immense lustre qui flottait au plafond. S'approchant des livres à sa gauche, la jeune femme effleura, du bout de ses doigts, la couverture de ceux à sa hauteur. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Severus ? Puis-je… »

« Bien sûr Hermione, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour que tu ne les regardes seulement. Tu as une permission totale ici… mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en prenant place à la petite table, un livre à la main.

Hermione le rejoignit rapidement avec le livre qu'elle convoitée tant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement tandis que Severus, qui ne portait visiblement pas attention à son livre, se leva de sa chaise doucement et se dirigea vers son élève. Lentement, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, se penchant légèrement vers elle afin d'être à la hauteur de son oreille.

« Tu es ravissante quand tu lis. » Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione, les joues rougies par les paroles de son professeur, se retourna de manière à lui faire face. Quand elle se plongea dans ses yeux noir, elle se leva afin d'être à sa hauteur. Croisant ses bras autour de la nuque du maître des potions, elle sentit les siens s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, la rapprochant inexorablement de lui. Ne résistant pas à la rupture des quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, elle joignit leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Réagissant rapidement, Severus l'enlaça plus fortement en frôlant, de sa langue, les lèvres de sa compagne, lui demandant l'autorisation d'intensifier leur étreinte, ce qu'elle accepta sans tarder, permettant à leur langues de se trouver dans un danse érotique et sensuelle.

Ne voulant pas en rester là, Severus la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre la table et lui-même. Suivant ses formes gracieuses d'une main, tandis que l'autre descendait pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses, il arriva rapidement sur la courbe de son sein droit, effleurant de son pouce la pointe durcie qui se dressait vers lui arrachant, par la même occasion, un gémissement de surprise à son amante. Hermione commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de son professeur. Quand elle arriva enfin à enlever le dernier bouton qu'il lui restait, elle lui retira sa chemise, l'obligeant à arrêter sa douce torture, et parcourut alors son torse dénudé en de délicate caresse qui le fît frissonner. Quand Severus reprit ses caresses, il voulut reprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas terminé mais décida finalement de descendre plus bas qu'il n'était déjà allé. Parcourant son corps, il arriva bientôt à la fin de sa jupe puis remonta lentement en caressant la moindre parcelle de sa peau nue. Sa main se dirigea alors vers sa cuisse mais dériva rapidement vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, faisant légèrement sursauté Hermione. Se rendant compte, par se soubresaut, qu'il allait sûrement trop loin pour elle. Il s'arrêta alors, séparant également leurs lèvres, jusqu'à présent collées, et voulu s'éloigner d'elle mais la jeune femme en décida autrement. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle apposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller… » Dit-elle avant de se faire couper par un brusque baiser de Severus qui n'était, décidément, pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle parte de cette pièce. « Severus… » Murmura t-elle, la respiration saccadée, alors qu'il déposait des centaines de léger baiser sur son coup.

« Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? » Dit-il alors qu'il s'était redressé, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Demain, je serais à 10h25 devant ta porte. Sois là… on ne peux se permettre un quelconque retard pour l'application de la potion. »

« Bien docteur ! »

« Passez une bonne journée professeur Snape. » Finit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur le coin des lèvres avant de sortir prestement de ses appartements en prenant un grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer une fois dans le couloir.

Hermione put rentrer sans encombres dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Onze heure et demis…Il lui restait encore une demis heure avant la fin des cours et le dîné. Décidant qu'elle irait rejoindre ses amis directement à la grande salle pour manger, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea hâtivement vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Tandis que l'eau coulais sur son corps, elle se remit à penser à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ces temps-ci : les ASPIC qui se préparaient, Severus et elle… Ce dernier point la troublait quelque peu. Pourquoi me manque t-il déjà ? Pensa t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que mon ventre se tord quand il est proche de moi, quand ses lèvres se soudent aux miennes… ses lèvres… C'est donc sur le souvenir de leur dernière « entrevue » qu'elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où l'y attendais déjà Ron, Harry et Ginny (accroché l'un à l'autre).

« Salut mione ! Commença la rouquine. Alors, tu étais passée où ? »

« Salut tout le monde. Je… J'étais fortement fatigué ce matin à cause d'hier. »

« La potion ? » Reprit Harry

« Oui… C'est ça. »

Lorsqu'elle vit que son amie ne voulait pas répondre à ça question devant les garçons, Ginny ne se décida à la reposer, à vois basse que lorsque les deux Gryffondor furent partie dans l'une de leur grande discussion sur le Quidditch.

« Alors Hermi, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais cette nuit, les filles ont trouvé ton lit vide et non défait. »

« Je peux juste te dire que j'étais au même endroit que le soir du bal de noël, tu te souviens, je te l'ai déjà raconté. »

« QUOI ! » Demanda t-elle, sous l'étonnement.

« Veuillez calmer vos ardeurs Miss Weasley ou je me verrais obligé de vous retirer des points ! » Intervînt le professeur McGonagall qui passait par là.

« Ex…Excusez moi professeur. Pourquoi te trouvais-tu avec lui ? » Reprit-elle une fois que le professeur fut partie

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, en tout cas pas ici… Je te raconterais ça demain soir dans ma chambre car ce soir j'ai quelque chose qui peux me prendre beaucoup de temps. »

« Bon… Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le choix de toute façon… »


	4. Chapter 4 Une fin boulversante

Tout appartiens à J.K. Rowling !

Désolé pour le retard ! Avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu réellement le temps de recopier ce chapitre ce qui explique mon retard. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça fait bien plaisir de me dire que ma toute première fic plaise à d'autre qu'à moi

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je pense le poster dans deux semaines et j'essayerais de garder se rythme là pour les prochains aussi.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre quatre :

Une fin bouleversante

Rentrant du Bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione se dirigeait, d'un pas rapide, versa sa salle commune pour un repos afin de finir ses devoirs et d'aller profiter d'un repos plus que mérité. Il était neuf heures du soir et son après-midi avait était rythmé par des allers-retours entre chacun de ses professeurs afin de leur apprendre ses absences des matins suivant pour des occupations obligatoires avec le professeur Snape. Le professeur le plus difficile à convaincre avait était, sans nul doute, McGonagall car elle manquait trois heures, en tout, de ses cours.

Le lendemain matin, à dix heures vingt cinq précise, La jeune femme vînt frapper à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions. L'ayant entendu répondre un vague « entrez », elle pénétra donc dans la large pièce, le trouvant assis à son bureau, le nez plongeait dans un tas de copies qu'ils parsemait d'encre rouge.

« Bonjour Severus ! » Entama t-elle joyeusement.

« … »

« Etant donné que tu es _si_ occupé, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder. » Elle s'était alors rapprochée et s'était placé, sur une chaise, aux côté de son professeur. « Donne moi ton bras que je m'en occupe de suite. »

Sans discuter l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner, Severus se laissa donc aller entre les deux mains habiles de sa jeune élève. Voyant le peux d'enthousiasme qu'il avait, Hermione persévéra dans son massage sur des points qui ne pourraient que le détendre et reprit la discussion d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin. Mal dormi ? »

« … »

« Elèves désespérants ? » Demanda t-elle, un sourire malin accroché à ses lèvres.

« … »

Le peu de réponse de Severus l'avait achevée. Elle se leva donc, brutalement, de sa chaise alors qu'il se contentait de reprendre la correction de ses copies.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ! » Reprit-elle d'une voix sèche. « Tu n'es même pas fichu de me répondre même à un simple bonjour ! Si ma présence te dérange tant que ça, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps ! »

« Ne… Ne dit pas ça… Tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges absolument pas… » Dit-il d'une faible voix, alors qu'il arrêter ses corrections, la tête toujours basse.

« On ne dirait pourtant pas ! J'y vais, de toute façon j'ai fini. Je reviendrais demain à la même heure. » Elle venait de prendre ses affaires et était, à présent, devant la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

« Reste je t'en prie… » Murmura t-il accoudé à son bureau, le visage caché entre ses mains. « Je… Je suis désolé Hermione. C'est juste que… Que je me pose des questions… »

« Si c'est questions me concernent, Severus, je suis là. Tu peux tout me demander sans crainte. » La jeune rouge et or s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'elle parlait et se trouver, présentement, à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, à le regarder, attendrie. Lentement, il releva sa tête, la fixant dans les yeux en laissant passer une nuance de crainte dans les siens.

« As-tu bien réfléchi ? Es-ce que… Es-tu sûre de vouloir commencer quelque chose à mes côtés ? Moi ? Un ancien mangemort, détesté de tous y compris de toi pendant si longtemps ? Veux-tu réellement être avec un homme qui tu as tant haï ? »

« Qui as pu te dire que je t'ai un jour détesté, et encore plus, haï ! J'ai toujours étais la première à engueuler ceux qui te critiquaient ou t'insultaient. Je t'ai toujours considéré, malgré ce que tu peux croire, comme l'un des meilleurs professeurs de cette école. Tu n'avais que deux défauts majeur : ta préférence pour les Serpentards et tes sarcasmes à répétitions envers les Gryffondores. Tu as étais blessant, c'est vrai… » Continua t-elle en s'asseyant sur son précédant siège qu'elle avait rapproché de lui, de façon à être assez proche. « …Mais tout le monde l'a déjà était avec moi, même Harry. Sans parler de Ron, bien sûr… En tout cas, dit-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux, je t'interdis de douter, ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde, sur mes choix nous concernant. »

Comme pour clore une sorte engagement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis, avec le plus de délicatesse et d'amour qu'elle pouvait, sur les lèvres de son amant. Quand une idée vînt apparaître, elle rompît leur union et changea de position, se trouvant, ainsi, à cheval sur les genoux de Severus, face-à-face, complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Passant ses bras autour du coup de son amant, Hermione reprit leur baiser là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle sursauta légèrement quand, par surprise, il fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche sauvagement. Par de douce caresse, Severus fît descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de sa compagne, la souleva légèrement afin de la reposer à un endroit quelque peu stratégique.

Sentant le sexe dressé de son professeur au niveau de son entrejambes, Hermione laissa sortir un long gémissement étouffé par la bouche, toujours collé à la sienne, de son amant. Cette démonstration de son désir ne pu qu'intensifier celui de la jeune fille qui s'imaginait dors et déjà à quoi pourrait bientôt servir ce maudit bureau s'ils continuaient tout deux dans cette direction. Alors qu'une des mains de Severus s'aventurait sous son chemisier, elle sentit apparaître une pointe d'angoisse. Elle était encore vierge malgré ce que tout le monde racontait de sa précédente relation avec Ronald. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été bien loin mais elle avait refusé à la dernière minute, ne se sentant pas prête. C'était un peu à cause de ça qu'ils avaient rompus tout deux, Ron, blessé dans sa fierté d'adolescent bancal, avait refusé de continuer dans cette direction « C'est juste un idiot… Un crétin congénital, voilà ce qu'il est ! » Pensa t-elle. « Mais Severus… Mmh… Tout est différent avec lui. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras quand il m'embrasse. Et ses mains… Mmh… Il serrait bien capable de me faire avoir un orgasme juste en me caressant… HERMIONE GRANGER ! Je me perds dans mes pensées moi… ».

Alors que Severus s'attardait en de fines caresses sur les seins généreux de sa bien-aimée, lui retirant de doux gémissement qu'il s'empressait de faire taire d'un baiser fougueux, Hermione commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise, passant délicatement ses mains sur se torse à peine dénudé. Abandonnant la bouche de la jeune fille, Severus descendit, en de léger baiser humides, dans son coup où il s'attarda avant de remonter vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il titilla sensuellement. Soudainement, il se rappela que sa jeune Gryffondor avait cours juste après et qu'il faudrait qu'elle parte dès à présent pour ne pas risquer d'être en retard.

« Hermione… » Réussi t-il à articuler, la respiration saccadé alors qu'elle venait d'entamer un lent mouvement de hanche, amplifiant son érection et la difficulté de garder son contrôle afin de ne pas l'allonger immédiatement sur son bureau et de lui faire l'amour de suite. « Arrête je t'en supplie… Tu… Tu as cours il me semble. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaise pas, bien au contraire » reprit-il, un sourire coquin au lèvres. « C'est juste que si tu arrive en retard, je doute que McGonagall accepte ce que l'on est en train de faire comme excuse. »

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle en riant. L'image de la tête de Minerva apprenant le pourquoi du retard de sa meilleure élève la faisait rire aux éclats. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Je crains devoir t'accompagner, tu es déjà en retard. »

« MERDE ! Qu'est-ce je vais bien pouvoir dire comme excuse valable ? » Demanda t-elle, angoissé, alors qu'elle se levait prestement en prenant ses affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle est au courrant pour ce que tu dois faire avec moi tout les jours, c'est une raison valable. Allons y. » Dit-il en la rattrapant après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses habits.

Souriant au possible, Hermione passa la porte que Severus tenait ouverte pour elle. Après avoir furtivement regardé si il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, elle se retourna promptement afin de déposer un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Le professeur McGonagall avait débuté son cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle depuis dix bonnes minutes quand on vînt frapper à sa porte.

« Miss Granger, je croyais ne… » Elle s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle remarqua la compagnie de son élève préféré. « Professeur Snape ? Que faite vous donc ici ! »

« Je viens vous ramener Granger. Notre travail a duré plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Bien…Merci Severus… Allez vous asseoir à votre place Miss et prenez le cours en note avant de commencer l'exercice. »

« Oui professeur. »

Severus partit avant même que Minerva puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Hermione s'approcha de sa place habituelle à côté de Neuville, elle passa devant la table de ses meilleurs amis. Alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander on ne sait quoi, il fût brusquement interrompu dans son élan.

« Veuillez ouvrir votre bouche que pour prononcer le sort à travailler aujourd'hui monsieur Weasley ! Ma classe n'est pas une salle de discussions ! »

Après avoir répondu vaguement un « désolé professeur », Ron se remit aussitôt au travail et laissa Hermione en paix. En écrivant la leçon du jour, la jeune rouge et or sentit un bon nombre de regards braqués sur elle. Faire une entrée avec Snape, qui paraissait en plus de bonne humeur ce qui était étrange chez lui, n'était pas chose des plus discrète.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuné arriva, ce fut un soulagement bref pour Hermione qui devait, sans cesse, éviter les questions de Ron et Harry sur ses « activités » avec Snape. En s'installant en face de Ginny, de manière à pouvoir apercevoir un certain maître des cachots à la table des professeurs, elle entreprit une conversation basé, enfin, sur autre chose que son arrivé flagrante au cours de métamorphose. Une fois leur repas bien entamé, un magnifique hibou vint se poser devant Hermione. D'abord surprise de recevoir du courrier, elle reconnut facilement l'écriture fine de son professeur de potion, se hâta de détacher le bout de parchemin, prit quelques morceau de pain qu'elle donna au volatile avant de lire ces quelques mots :

_Ce soir, 19h_

_« Sepultura »_

_Ta présence me manque déjà_

_S.S_

« Ton Roméo t'a écrit un mot d'amour ? » Commença Ginny, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« C'est qui ça, Roméo ? »

« Un personnage d'une histoire d'amour tragique de William Shakespeare, auteur moldu du 16ème siècle Ron. Et non, Ginny, ce n'est pas mon _Roméo_ qui m'a écrit. Tiens, au faite, je ne pourrais pas te voir ce soir. Etant donné que nous somme mercredi, que dirais-tu de ce voir cette après-midi avant votre entraînement de Quidditch? »

« Pas de problème, vers quelle heure veux-tu que je te rejoigne dans ta chambre ? »

« Vers quatre heure, ainsi j'aurais le temps de faire mes devoirs et de rattraper mon heure de cours perdue. »

« Ok, on se voit cette après midi alors ! » Dit-elle alors qu'Hermione se levait de table.

« Où vas-tu mione ? »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque Harry. Je préfère m'y mettre tout de suite pour mes devoirs. Il faut que je fasse mes six rouleaux de parchemin pour Snape, les deux pour Flitwick et j'en ai encore trois en arithmancie. »

« Tout ça est pour dans une voir deux semaines Hermione ! » S'indigna Ron.

« Ronald Weasley ! Si tu t'y prenais à l'avance, tu n'aurais pas à tout faire la veille pour le lendemain pour obtenir des notes médiocres ! »

De nouveau en colère pour la journée, Hermione partie rapidement de la grande salle en même temps qu'un homme en noir qui venait d'assister à toute la scène pour finalement sortir par la porte de derrière.

Vers seize heures, Ginny entra sans plus tarder dans la chambre de son amie. Sa curiosité n'avait cessée de croître durant l'après midi et elle ne tarda pas longtemps pour s'engager sur le sujet de discussion qu'elle attendait tant.

« Bon, maintenant dit moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Tout ! »

« Absolument tout ! » Répliqua la jeune rouquine, les yeux flamboyant de malice.

Ginny se tînt tranquille en écoutant sa meilleure amie raconter ses aventures dans les moindres détails.

« Wouaw… Et moi qui te disais de l'oublier… Qu'elle idiote ! Mais bon, je suis excusable, qui aurait pu un jours dire que Snape était capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça… Ou plutôt aimer quelqu'un tout simplement ! »

« Tu… Tu crois vraiment que… qu'il ressent quelque chose de… » Bégaya Hermione, sous le choc de cette révélation pourtant flagrante.

« Mais bien sûre mione ! C'est logique ! Si j'en crois tout ce que tu m'as raconté, il agit comme un homme amoureux qui a peur de perdre la femme de sa vie ! Même la petite phrase de son mot de ce midi ! » Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ginny partit dans un fou rire monumental suivit de près par Hermione.

« Bien. » Commença Hermione, une fois après s'être calmé. « Maintenant que tu sais tout sur moi et Severus, tu pourrais un peu me parler de toi et Harry non ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, on est heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit… »

Les deux jeunes étudiantes continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'Hermione, perdue dans sa conversation, du courir dans les couloirs afin d'être à l'heure pour sa dernière visite chez le directeur. A dix huit heure trente tapante, Hermione entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« A l'heure, comme toujours miss Granger ! »

« La ponctualité est essentiel monsieur ! »

« Voulez-vous un bonbon au caramel ? » Lui dit-il en tendant un petit bol remplit de caramel.

« Non merci, comment va votre bras ? »

« A merveille. Vous avez parfaitement accompli votre potion Hermione. »

« Merci professeur. J'attends juste de voir les effets sur la marque du professeur Snape pour dire qu'elle soit parfaite. »

« En parlant de Severus, il doit déjà vous attendre, allez y rapidement ! »

« Comment savez-vous que… »

« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon école miss. » répondit-il, un énorme sourire accroché à ses lèvres et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes donc pas contre ce… La relation que j'entretiens avec le professeur Snape ? » Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprées

« Pas dans celle-ci. Cela fait un an, à ma connaissance, que cette histoire aurait due commencer. » Il s'arrêta un instant en s'apercevant que sa jeune protégée devenait de plus en plus rouge, si cela était possible, à l'évocation de cette vérité caché aux yeux de tous. « Je pense que vous êtes tout deux assez murs pour savoir ce que vous faites. Faite simplement attention à vous Hermione. »

« Merci professeur. »

Après un léger signe de tête, Hermione sortit hâtivement du bureau du directeur. « Mais comment fait-il pour savoir tout sur tout ici ! » pensa t-elle. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers les cachots de Poudlard, plus précisément vers les appartements du professeur de potions. C'est donc la mine toujours songeuse qu'elle entra dans les appartements de son amant. Ne voyant personne, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Toujours personne. « Étrange ». Apercevant une porte entrouverte, elle s'approcha et l'aperçut enfin, assis sur son lit, adossé au mur, un vieux livre entre ses mains.

« On se prélasse en m'attendant ? » Demanda t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Severus sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Il était tellement encré dans sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Hermione… A l'heure, comme toujours. » Il sourit légèrement. « J'avais envie de lire tranquillement. »

« Dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ma chambre ne te plaît pas ? »

« Les tons son sombre mais la pièce est charmante. »

« Heureux que ça te plaise. » Dit-il sarcastiquement avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Se demandant un peu comment s'y prendre et si s'inviter dans son lit d'elle-même était une bonne idée, Hermione se décida rapidement à venir s'installer dans le lit de son compagnon et fît semblant de s'intéresser aux livre qu'il lisait. Severus, quelque peu déçu par le peu d'attention qu'elle lui apportait, passa un bras dans le dos de sa compagne afin de l'avoir dans ses bras sans gêner sa lecture.

« Hermione ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

« Hein ? Je vais bien, j'étais juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Rien de plus. » Elle leva la tête afin de regarder son visage paisible, toujours concentré sur sa lecture. « Alors comme ça ma présence te manquait ? »

« Enormément. » Répondit-il en tournant la tête de manière à la regarder en face. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'écart.

« Je suis là à présent. »

Sa phrase finit, Hermione ferma le peu de séparation qui leur restait en l'embrassant, d'abord timidement vu l'endroit où ils étaient, puis fougueusement Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle de façon à approfondir au maximum leur étreinte, Hermione laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son amant en enlevant, petit à petit, les boutons de sa chemise noire. Severus, agacé par les choix qui s'offraient à lui, à savoir soit il se laissait aller et il était sûr de coucher avec elle se soir, soit il arrêtait tout des à présent afin d'enlever tout risques, se rendît, que bien plus tard, compte que sa main avait déjà pris la décision seule, à savoir de se poser sur la cuisse, toujours voilée par sa jupe encore heureux, en la caressant ardemment. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà prit un train d'avance sur lui (sa chemise venait de disparaître à terre) et qu'elle bouger sa jambe de façon à accentuer sa caresse sur elle, il se plaça délicatement sur elle, en position de force. Lentement, il passa l'une de ses mains sous le pull de sa compagne et, arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine, commença sa douce torture. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et cela lui donna comme l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'attaquer à la nuque de Severus, ce dernier enleva doucement le haut de la jeune fille. En apercevant la rougeur sur les joues de sa conjointe, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra une simple phrase : « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps, tu es magnifique. », avant de jouer avec son lobe de sa langue devenue avide de cette peau délicate qui s'offrait à lui. Se laissant aller à son désir devenu des plus brûlant, Severus commença la découverte du bas du corps de son amante. Il descendit lentement sa main le long de son corps, suivant tendrement ses courbes délicates, pour finalement remonter, une fois arriver à mi-cuisse, en dessous de sa jupe. Les jambes de la jeune rouge et or s'écartèrent instantanément pour laisser la joie à Severus de découvrir l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Il fut peu surprit de la voir si humide, si prête à le recevoir, mais il voulait aller doucement, lui faire prendre le plus de plaisir possible pour leur première fois ensemble et sûrement sa toute première fois à elle.

Hermione sursauta quand Severus lui enleva, doucement mais d'un même coup, sa jupe et sa culotte, puis d'un autre, son soutien-gorge. Elle se sentait étrange, différente. Elle voulait tout, tout de suite. Lâchant la bouche de son amant, elle dirigea la sienne, en de long baiser, vers la nuque de ce dernier, mordillant certain endroit de sa peau, lui retirant plusieurs long gémissements rauque dues à son plaisir. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse dénudé el les fît glisser lentement, de plus en plus bas, en décrivant des arabesques invisibles, jusqu'à arriver au pantalon de son conjoint, devenu largement trop étroit pour lui en ce moment. D'un geste habile elle voulue défaire la boucle de sa ceinture mais il l'en empêcha, plaçant une main sur celle d'Hermione.

« Si tu t'aventure plus loin… » Sa respiration était saccadée. « Je ne pourrait plus répondre de mes actes… Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? On peut tout arrêter… Et redevenir plus ou moins sage… »

Elle sourit à cette subite attention. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé si beau, son corps perlant d'une sueur excitante, sa respiration entrecoupée de doux gémissement quand elle le touchait, ses yeux brûlant d'une étrange lueur… Tout ça lui faisait reprendre courage, oui, elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait qu'en être persuadée à présent. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel pincement au cœur quand un homme lui parlait ou un si étrange bourdonnement au creux de son ventre quand il l'embrassait en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi en accord avec son corps.

« Je n'ai jamais était douée pour être sage Severus. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'être, surtout dans tes bras. »

« Tu… Tu en es sûre ? »

« Que faut-il que je te dise pour te le faire mieux comprendre ? » Dit-elle, l'air taquin et joueuse avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Plus rien ma belle. »

La main de Severus avait finalement lâchée celles d'Hermione reprenant une douce caresse sur sa poitrine, s'attardant tendrement, de ses pouces, sur ses pointes durcies. La Gryffondor, à présent libéré de sa dernière prise, entreprît de terminer ce qu'elle avait voulu commencer avant d'être interrompue. Laissant glisser ses doigts dans la boucle de la ceinture afin de la détacher d'un coup sec puis de s'attaquer à sa braguette qui ne résista pas bien longtemps, elle fit descendre son pantalon pour finalement caresser ses fesses. Comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir, il se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer, seule barrière entre leur corps, mettant à jour son membre durci. La jeune fille, quelque peu gênée par cette démonstration, se contenta de légères caresses sur son torse alors que lui, de son côté, descendait ses mains vers l'intimité de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Frôlant son clitoris de son pouce, il introduisit un doigt en elle pour un lent va-et-vient alors que les gémissements d'Hermione s'amplifiaient. Gratifiant ses seins de doux baiser et de morsures partielles, il introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle, accélérant le rythme par la même occasion.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les cajoleries de Severus lui provoquaient d'immenses et agréables frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un deuxième doigt, un sentiment bien plus fort la submergea. Un frisson plus puissant que les autres la traversa littéralement lorsqu'elle balança sa tête en arrière et gémit le nom de son amant. Au vu du sourire carnassier qu'il lu offrait avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle su qu'elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme. En voulant toujours plus, elle serra plus fortement Severus contre elle de ses bras et passa ses jambes au dessus des siennes pour une invitation des plus claire. Ne se faisant pas prier, il la pénétra doucement puis attendit patiemment que sa douleur parte avant de s'engager dans un ballet de va-et-vient en la pénétrant de plus en plus profondément. Sentant sa partenaire sur le point de replonger dans un nouvel orgasme, il accéléra le rythme. Lorsqu'un second orgasme la transperça, il se laissa aller en elle et, en un dernier coup de rein, explosa en elle avant de retomber dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, après leur première nuit d'amour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire satisfait accrochés aux lèvres de chacun.

Ses paupières s'élevèrent lentement. Hermione se réveillait doucement d'un doux sommeil. Sentant des bras l'entourer, elle tourna lentement la tête et vît un homme. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Severus Snape dormait toujours profondément. Elle resta quelque peu consciente, à le regarder dormir pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Bonjour toi. » Murmura t-elle quand il fut finalement réveillé. « Bien dormit ? »

« Merveilleusement bien… mais le réveil m'est plus agréable. »

Lentement, il se redressa afin d'être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa doucement. D'abord d'une manière quelque peu ensommeillée puis de plus en plus empressé. Cessant leur baiser, il l'attira contre lui afin de l'avoir complètement dans ses bras.

« Je suis bien dans tes bras Severus… J'aimerais beaucoup y rester tout le temps… »

« Je l'espère ! » Répondit-il sarcastiquement

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est mieux que tu apprécies car tu vas y rester longtemps, je te l'assure. » Il avait dit ça en se redressant afin de l'embrasser plus profondément. Il plaça ses mains sur son corps nu de leur étreinte de la veille, encourageant sa lente progression vers son bas-ventre. S'apercevant qu'il voudrait sûrement plus, l'esprit de la bonne écolière fît se reculer Hermione. A la vue du sourcil levé de son amant, elle partit dans une explication des plus douteuse.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin Severus. » Elle se détacha de son emprise, lui donna un léger bisou sur le front et commença à sortir du lit rapidement.

« Hein ? » Dit-il, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Puis-je savoir où tu vas dans cette tenue ? » Un sourire carnassier fît rapidement irruption sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait en quatrième vitesse pour la retenir dans ces bras. »

« Juste dans la salle de bain. Pourrais-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ? » Il venait de la retourner afin qu'elle lui fasse face pour, ensuite, dévorer son coup en de tendres baisers.

« Tu m'as dit que tu aimerais rester dans mes bras alors je réalise ton rêve. »

« Mon rêve ! Faut pas exagérer quand même. » À la vue de la réaction de son professeur, elle pu être fière que sa réplique avait fonctionné. Le connaissant un minimum, elle était sûre qu'il la reprendrait dans ses bras mais avec plus de maintient qu'il y a peu… Du moins… Elle l'espérait fortement. La rouge et or n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées qu'il les réalisaient sur le champs, l'embrassant avec une sauvagerie qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais encore montré. Posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse nu de son amant, elle le repoussa gentiment avant de reprendre la parole, le souffle coupé.

« Arrête, je te rappel que j'ai cour tout à l'heure. Avec toi en plus. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard à votre cour professeur. »

« Ne tâchait pas de l'être par la même occasion, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever encore plus de points à votre maison. »

« Mouais… » Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant de se séparer de lui pour se diriger vers une autre porte. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Non. » Il s'était à nouveau attaché à elle en la serrant tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus de déplacer sans son consentement.

« Bon… » Elle réfléchissait. Impossible de le laisser faire sinon ils serraient tout deux absent pour la première heure. Le petit déjeuné, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Ginny aura sûrement remarqué leur absence mutuelle mais pas grave. Que faire ? Une idée germa dans son cerveau. « J'ai une idée qui nous plaira à tout les deux. »

« Expose toujours ce que tu as en tête. On verra si tu as de bonne idées »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… ça te dirais de venir sous la douche avec moi ? » Son sourire était des plus sexy. Elle se faisait plus traînante sur les caresses qu'elle lui procurait actuellement en s'attardant sur ses fesses puis sur son membre déjà durci d'anticipation.

« Je te suit avec plaisir… »

« Entrez ! »

Severus et Hermione avaient tout préparé. Snape arriverait à l'heure et Hermione cinq minutes en retard en clamant une panne d'oreillers comme motif de retard. Mais rien ne se passa réellement comme prévu. Une fois entré dans la salle de classe de son professeur de potions, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle voyait. Assis au bureau du maître des cachots se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger, nous vous attendions. Allez vous asseoir… Comme j'étais sur le point de dire, c'est donc moi qui assurerais les cours de potion ce jour ci étant donné que le professeur Snape a eu un empêchement de dernière minute… Ne soyez pas inquiet… » Etrangement, il détourna rapidement son regard en direction d'Hermione pour appuyer ses propos. « Il n'est pas en dangers et serra de retour demain pour assurer ses cours… »

« Je me demande bien qui pourrait réellement s'inquiéter du sort de Snape ! On serait même plus heureux s'il ne revenait pas ! »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! » Vociféra Hermione entre ses dents. « Je te pris d'arrêter de dire ce genre de chose ! Je te rappel qu'il est notre professeur avant tout et qu'il a fait énormément pour l'ordre en mettant sa vie en danger à maintes reprises ! »

« Arrête mione', va pas me dire que… »

« Laisse Ron. Mais c'est vrai que je me demande où il peut-être… Sûrement à quatre pattes devant son cher maître adoré… »

Hermione du faire un effort considérable pour garder son calme et ne pas sauter aux coups de ses, soi-disant, meilleurs amis. Abandonnant l'écoute de la discussion à côté d'elle, elle se concentra sur les paroles du vielle homme.

« … Je propose donc la potion de régénération de sang pour ce cours. Voici les ingrédients. »

Tous les élèves se concentrèrent sur la préparation de leur potion. Tous, sauf une. Hermione ne cessait de pensait qu'Harry n'avait peut-être pas tord car elle avait pu voir la marque de Severus, plus noire que jamais, ce matin. Dumbledore du s'apercevoir de son trouble car il vînt vers elle et lui plaça une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule avant de repartir vers d'autres tables.

La cloche sonna. Les deux longues heures de potions étaient enfin finies pour le grand bien d'Hermione qui s'empressa, sous les regards ahuris de ses amis, à quitter la salle le plus rapidement. Elle se dirigea en courant vers les appartements de Severus où elle entra après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. L'appartement était vide en première apparence. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Mais où ! Fouillant toutes les pièces une par une, elle entra finalement. Un cri sortit de sa gorge. Une vision d'horreur arrivait à Hermione. Severus était là, par terre, contre le mur qui s'emblait être son seul moyen de ne pas s'affaler complètement, ses habits quelques peu déchirés étaient tâchés de sang. La jeune rouge et or, les larmes aux yeux tant la panique s'emparait d'elle, fit léviter le corps de son amant jusqu'au dessus de son lit et l'y posa délicatement avant d'enlever, d'un coup de baguette, sa cape et sa chemise. Son torse était mutilé à plusieurs reprises sur tout son long. Hermione connaissait parfaitement, pour avoir du l'utiliser plusieurs fois sur Harry et Ron, le sort permettant de refermer les plaies, de la plus petite à la plus profonde, ce qui lui permit de l'appliquer sur Severus. Après avoir fait apparaître un peu d'eau froide et une éponge douce, elle commença lentement à nettoyer tout le sang coaguler qui coller à la peau de son conjoint. Au moment où elle plaça l'éponge sur son front, il bougea légèrement, rassurant en même temps Hermione de son état.

Il essaya de se relever mais en vint. Une forte douleur qui s'était éveillé au niveau du thorax l'empêchait tous mouvements. Deux douces sensations attirèrent son attention. L'une provenait de derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir légèrement élevée alors que l'on lui faisait boire un liquide qui glissa agréablement dans sa gorge, et une autre sur son ventre. Une… Des mains douces… il les connaissait parfaitement.

« Hermione… » Réussit-il à dire malgré la douleur.

« Chut… Ne parle pas… Rendors toi Severus… Je suis là et je resterais ici jusqu'à ton réveil et ton rétablissement, que tu le veuilles ou non, je te le promet… Dors maintenant… » Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de ses légères caresses qu'elle lui procurait sur son visage détendue aux sons de sa voie calme et sur son torse maintenant sans blessures quelconque.

Severus, se réveillant lentement, ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. La réunion s'était très mal passée hier soir. Le maître avais été plus qu'énervé sur son absence de la dernière fois et l'avait durement puni à coup de doloris et d'autres sorts douloureux. C'était un vrai miracle qu'il ait réussi à transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard sans encombre et encore plus de survivre à cette nuit-ci. Un détail, encore flou dans son esprit endormi, refit soudainement surface. Hermione… S'était à elle qu'il devait la vie. Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa lentement mais avec facilité et sans aucune douleurs. Dans un dernier coup de fatigue, il se prit le visage dans ses mains après s'être finalement assis en restant adossé au mur.

« On finit enfin par se réveiller mon ami ? »

« A…Albus ! Que faites vous… Où est Hermione ? » Un brin d'angoisse transperçait ses paroles.

« Sur le fauteuil, là bas, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête un fauteuil installé de l'autre côté du grand lit. Elle n'a pas voulue quitter ta chambre depuis avant-hier. » Un sourire malicieux et attendrie se fît des plus grand lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

« Avant-hier ! Depuis quand suis-je inconscient ! »

« Oh, depuis hier vers dix heure et des bananes d'après elle. Cela vous fait juste une sieste d'à peu près trente heures. J'ai déjà fait pire par le passé, je crois mettre assoupi pendant… Euh… Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet peu intéressant pour toi. La belle vient de se réveiller. »

« Severus ! » S'écria t-elle lorsqu'elle fut complètement réveillé. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui posa une main sur son front qu'il évita rapidement. « Ne te comporte pas comme un gamin… Tu n'as plus de fièvre, tant mieux… Tu m'as fait une grande frayeur. »

« Je vois que tout est arrangé. Je vais donc vous laisser seuls. Je pense, miss, que vous refuseriez, comme vous me l'avez déjà dit précédemment, de partir d'ici tant que le professeur Snape ne sera pas complètement guéri ? »

« Exactement professeur. »

« Bonne journée à vous deux alors. »

Sans attendre de réaction, Albus repartit hâtivement des appartements de son ami alors que ce dernier entrait dans une colère noire.

« Il faut que tu ailles en cours Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton _aide_. »

« Arrête de gesticuler et tiens toi tranquille. Je vais cherche ma potion pour que tu la prennes. »

« TA potion ! »

« J'ai amélioré celle de Mme Pomfresh en lui donnant meilleur goût. »

« Encore une potion, à ce que je vois, où je dois faire le cobaye non ? » Le ton de sa voie était méprisant.

« Arrête de me parler comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine. Ça devient agaçant à la fin ! Et non, tu n'es pas le premier à l'expérimenter. Je l'ai déjà testé sur Harry. »

« Potter et toujours ce Potter. Il ne serait même pas capable de différencier une bonne d'une mauvaise potion ! »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses facultés dans ta matière. » La jeune fille sentait l'énervement monter en elle. Elle garda un minimum de clame en reprenant la parole. « Ecoutes, je l'ai déjà testé sur Harry mais j'en ai aussi parlé à Pompom, elle m'a donné son accord. Cela te rassure t-il ? »

Comme réponse, mais toujours une grimace au visage, il accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendait. La mixture était jaunâtre et ne paraissait que peu appétissante. Sachant pertinemment que les potions anti-douleurs n'avaient jamais eu bon goûts, il avala avec méfiance ce liquide étrange. Alors qu'il entamait sa troisième gorgée, une agréable vague de chaleur se dispersa en lui. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part.

« Camomille… »

« Oui, j'ai utilisé ses particularités magique dans ma potion. Maintenant que tu as tout bus, tu ferais bien de te rendormir, tu as besoin de retrouver des forces et… »

« Je te rappel juste au passage que cela fait plus de trente heures que je dors alors je pense que j'ai d'autre choses plus importante à faire que dormir ! » La coupa t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Alors, premièrement MONSIEUR le râleur, je vous signale que vous étiez dans un état pitoyable quand je vous ai retrouvé avant-hier et que votre sommeil à été bénéfique, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs, pour votre corps étant donné que, grâce à une autre potion de Mme Pomfresh, vos deux cotes brisées sont ressoudées parfaitement et que toutes vos blessures sont refermées ce qui vous réduits vos douleurs ! Deuxièmement, je vous signale que je suis resté à vo… » Des larmes abondantes coulaient à présent sur ses joues et entrecoupaient ses paroles. « Je suis resté à ton chevet depuis que je t'ai vu ce soir là et je n'ai dormit que rarement quand le professeur Dumbledore venait te voir… Alors je te prierais de garder tes sarcasmes et autres remarques blessantes ! Je me retire de ta chambre pour ne plus y rentrer avant quelques temps ! Ne te lève pas avant longtemps, c'est un ordre qu'il est hors de question que tu contestes ! »

Choqué par l'attitude d'Hermione, il ne su répliquer à cette tirade impressionnante. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de rage. « Je n'ai pas à lui obéir de toute façon ! Pour qui se prend t-elle d'ailleurs ! ». Têtu comme il était, il se leva malgré la menace et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son armoire. Après s'être habiller rapidement, il sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer une tasse de thé avant de retourner dans sa sale de cours afin d'assurer ses devoirs en tant que professeur. De son salon, il entendit des pas derrière lui et s'attendis à des remarques acerbes venant de sa compagne.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais debout alors que je t'avais dit de rester au lit ! » S'exclama Hermione, de plus en plus énervée par le comportement de son professeur.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes, ma chère Hermione, que je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et encore moins d'une gamine prétentieuse comme toi ! » Au moment même où il se rendit compte de ses paroles, il su de suite qu'il en avait dit trop… beaucoup trop. Il se retourna hâtivement vers elle et fut effrayé de la voir ainsi : l'air attristé et anéanti, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il voulu faire un pas vers elle afin de s'excuser et de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui coupa toute possibilité de parole en parlant elle-même, d'une voix ferme et dure.

« Bien ! Si c'est comme ça je ne préfère pas rester ici à vous ennuyer plus qu'autre chose par mes _gamineries_ monsieur. Bonne journée quand même professeur Snape ! »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà disparue, par la porte d'entrée, de ses appartements. « Qu'ais-je fais ? » Pensa t-il, tristement. « Tu es un véritable idiot Severus ! Non, pas un idiot, rien qu'un crétin ! Bon… direction ma salle de cours puis le bureau d'Albus… Les nouvelles ne sont vraiment pas bonnes en ce moment… ». Abandonnant sa tasse de thé déjà froide, il partit vers sa salle de classe où il trouva le directeur assis à sa place.

« Severus ! Je ne croyais vous revoir que demain étant donné le caractère décidé de Miss Granger ! Quelle surprise. »

« Granger n'a pas mes responsabilité Albus. Je devais vous voir de toute façon pour vous expliquer la tournure de ma dernière réunion. »

« Faites mon ami. »

« Le seigneur n'a pas était ravie de mon absence à la dernière réunion, ce qui m'a fallu certaines blessure mais le pire et à venir. Il doute de ma loyauté. Les rumeurs se font de plus en plus courantes sur mon revirement de camp. Il me veut à ses côtés pour m'avoir à l'œil jours et nuits… »

« À partir de quand te veux t-il à ses côtés ? »

« Je vais devoir partir d'ici deux semaines environs. »

« Il vaux mieux que tu y ailles mon ami… Fais bien attention à toi surtout. »

« Ne faites pas semblant de vous attendrir Albus… Excusait mon attitude mais je pense que j'ai des cours à donner. » Il laissa au directeur le temps de partir avant de faire entrer les élèves qui attendait dans le couloir.

Deux semaines depuis leur séparation, Hermione arrivé juste à reprendre ses habitudes. Elle n'avait pas voulu se nourrir correctement depuis ce matin maudit et n'arrivait plus à dormir normalement. On était lundi après-midi, en cours de potions pour septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hermione préparait tranquillement la potion du jour aux côtés d'Harry. Toute la classe était silencieuse.

« Hermione… »

Elle leva la tête et, par automatisme, dirigea son regard vers son professeur qui la fixait ardemment. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait enfin avoir des explications. Des excuses peut-être. Qui sait ? Il l'avait évité pendant ces deux longues semaines pour reprendre contact avec elle par légilimencie en plein milieu d'un cours, étrange quand même…

« Oui professeur ? »

« Je… Je tenais juste à te dire au revoir Hermione. »

« Co… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » Elle paniqua légèrement quand elle le vit baisser les yeux et cacher sa tête entre ses mains pour s'accouder à son bureau.

« C'est notre dernier cours ensemble… Je pars définitivement ce soir et tu ne me reverras sûrement plus jamais. Je… »

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ME faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! » Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de son visage.

« Il le faut, j'y suis forcé… Construit toi une belle vit. Au revoir Hermione. »

Plein de remords, il coupa tout contact avec elle en fermant son esprit.

« Potter ! » Gronda t-il. « Veuillez conduire Miss Granger à l'infirmerie je vous prie, je ne supporte pas de voir des pleurnichardes dans mes cours. »

« Bien professeur. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son professeur avant de sortir de la salle accompagné de son meilleur ami qui lui posa des questions. Lui répondant que tout allait bien, elle le laissa en plan avant de courir vers sa chambre où elle prit une cape chaude et partit vers le parc. Elle espérait de tout son être qu'il passerait par ici pour transplaner. De cette façon, elle aurait l'occasion de lui parler franchement, face à face, le convaincre de rester, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le voir disparaître ainsi de sa vie. Après avoir attendu un temps fou dehors, elle regarda une énième fois sa montre : minuit moins dix. Une fin silhouette apparue. D'abord vague, elle pu le reconnaître, c'était lui, elle s'avança à sa rencontre, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il se doutait qu'elle serait là et il redoutait une quelconque confrontation avec elle. Surtout avant un départ qui serait sûrement un aller pour l'enfer… Sans aucun retour…

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir jusqu'ici. Tu vas attraper froid. » Il regretta ses paroles _ne pas lui montrer que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle… Ne rien lui montrer ! Rester hargneux, froid et distant !... Mon dieu que je l'aime ! _« Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le moindre envie de te parler. J'ai des choses à faire ! »

« Il faudra bien que tu m'écoutes ! Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser partir sans te demander des explications sur ton précédent comportement envers moi ! Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser partir… Sans essayer de te retenir… » Elle avais dit ça en murmurant presque sa dernière phrase. Elle avait peur de sa réaction mais désirait faire tout le possible pour le retenir à ses côtés, elle en avait besoin…

« Tu ne me retiendras pas, personne ne me retiens nulle part. Il faudrait plus que les plus belles paroles que tu ne pourras jamais dire. Au revoir miss Granger ! »

Il repartit d'un pas rapide vers les grilles du château. Avant d'être assez loin pour qu'il n'entende ses murmures, Severus fut perdu pendant un certain temps. Une phrase c'était échappé des lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Ces trois mots lui avaient déchirés le cœur. « Je t'aime Severus. ». Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Arrivé derrière les grilles du château, il risqua de se retourner pour la regarder une dernière fois mais se le refusa… La raison fut une fois de plus la plus faible sur lui. D'un geste vif, il se retourna avant de transplaner et la vit, accroupi par terre, les cheveux soulevés par le vent, des sillons de larmes inondant son si merveilleux visage. Elle était belle. Si belle. Et il l'abandonnait. Il partait loin d'elle, loin de la seule femme qui avait su percer la coque si solide qui enveloppait son cœur depuis tant de temps. Il partait loin de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus la vie elle-même. Il partait pour en rejoindre une autre, une qu'il connaissait si bien : dame Mélancolie. Il s'en allait si loin d'Hermione pour aller si près de la mort…

Reviews, reviews, reviews '

Moi, je réclame ! Même pas vrai d'abord :-p

Gurthwen


	5. Chapter 5 Deux ans d’absence, une minute

Je vous dois des excuses, je sais que je suis très en retard par rapport au moment où j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre. ¤ Pas taper !!!¤

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture

Chapitre cinq :

Deux ans d'absence, une minute de retrouvaille

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la septième année d'Hermione. Entre temps, tout avait changé dans sa vie. La disparition brutale de son ancien professeur de potion l'avait énormément chamboulé, elle avait tout fait pour aider Albus Dumbledore à le retrouver, mais en vain… Voulant se donner au maximum dans ses études et projets, elle partit dans des études supérieures sur les potions médicinales qu'elle boucla en deux ans. A présent, Hermione était devenue une chercheuse réputée en potions médicinales. Côté cœur, six mois après la disparition de Severus, elle avait accepté de sortir avec Dean Thomas qui était, au jour d'aujourd'hui, son fiancé.

N'importe qui ne pourrait la reconnaître depuis sa sortie de Poudlard : Sa silhouette s'était amincie et féminisée, ses formes avantageuse avaient bien sûre suivit le changement de son corps pour devenir bien plus attirantes, ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais délicatement bouclés et, à chacun de ses pas, s'élevaient gracieusement de ses épaules. Elle les avait laissé également poussés afin qu'ils arrivent, à présent, au niveau du bas de son dos. Pour tout ce que l'on pourra dire sur elle, la seule chose bien réelle était qu'Hermione Granger était devenue une femme radieuse de vingt ans.

En cette belle journée d'un printemps prometteur, Hermione était de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Après être allé de boutiques en boutiques, elle rentra finalement dans une autre où elle pourrait trouver facilement tout les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour les potions qu'on lui avait commandées. Tout le monde la connaissait à _Canailles de Cornouaille,_ c'était même leur cliente la plus importante. Elle ôta le capuchon de sa cape et se dirigea d'un pas sûre vers l'allée qui l'intéressait. En se dirigeant vers la caisse, elle pu apercevoir Marc, le caissier, qui discutait affaires avec un homme mystérieux. Cet homme était vêtu d'une longue cape noire qui le couvrait complètement en formant une carapace impénétrable et qui ne laissait rien voir de cet individu si particulier. Même son visage était caché par son capuchon. Elle n'entendait pas sa voix et se décida à se rapprocher pour découvrir se qui se passait.

« Bonjour Marc. » Elle fut interloquée par ce que l'homme venait vendre. « Pas mal ce livre ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu de tel et de si haut intérêt ! Combien allais-tu l'acheter ? »

« Euh… Ne t'en mêle pas Hermione ! Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te concernait pas ! » Marc n'aimait pas quand Hermione se mêlait de ses affaires, surtout quand il s'agissait de livre. Il savait très bien que le montant qu'il allait donné à son client était largement en dessous de la valeur de ce qu'il lui vendait mais le caissier n'était pas commerçant pour rien et il voulait à tout prix faire un maximum de bénéfice.

« Ne le prend pas mal voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis toujours horriblement curieuse quand il s'agit de tel objets. »

« Bien… Donc… Je disais que je vous l'achète pour 50 Gallions, pas un de plus ! » Reprit Marc. Sa voix était plus assurée que tout à l'heure mais on sentait bien que la présence de la jeune femme le gêné plus qu'autre chose.

« Eh bien ! Te voilà de plus en plus radin mon ami ! » Elle se tourna, tout sourire, vers l'homme qui attisait sa curiosité. « Puis-je voir par moi même ? »

« Bien entendu madame. » Il lui tendit d'une main mal assurée.

Cette voix… Elle la connaissait mais ne pourrais jamais dire exactement à qui elle appartenait. Elle prit le livre qu'il lui tendait et resta stupéfaite. Le livre, ou grimoire plutôt, était dans un état impeccable malgré son âge visible. La couverture était fine mais dure et agréable au touché. Les inscriptions étaient pourvues d'un pourtour en or. En passant délicatement ses doigts fin sur les reliures dorées, tout lui revînt en mémoire. Elle avait déjà vu se livre ! Elle avait pu le voir une foi. « _Lui… » _Pensa t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face « _Comment est-ce possible ?! Il est censé être mort !... Oh mon dieu ! Bon, calme toi ma vieille ! Ne lui saute pas dessus, ça ne serait pas convenable !... Mais j'aimerais tant !... Oh Severus, tu m'as tant manqué ! » _Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier de larmes. Elle réprima un reniflement et se calma, détournant son regard de celui qu'elle avait cru mort depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Je crois qu'il serrait plus juste que vous me le vendiez, je vous en donne sa valeur exact monsieur. 200 Gallions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment êtes vous si sûre de la valeur de se bouquin. »

« Avant tout c'est un des grimoires les plus précieux qu'il m'ait été de voir. Et je connais sa valeur de votre propre bouche il y a de ça deux ans _professeur_. »

Severus n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait reconnue après tant de temps ! « _Ne te fait pas d'illusion va ! Elle va vouloir partir le plus vite possible pour m'éviter… Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Même si… NON ! JE NE RESSEND PLUS RIEN POUR CETTE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT ! » Essaya de se persuader Snape. « Oh et puis pourquoi me le cacher ?! La seule chose qui m'a permit de rester en vie après toute cette période atroce et l'espoir de la revoir ne serais-ce qu'une seule foi… Ohh lala, il faut que j'arrête de suite moi ! Je deviens romantique… Beark ! Bon, rester fidèle à moi-même, froid et distant ! Mais avec elle c'est loin d'être facile ! Après tout… j'ai étais son premier non ? Je me demande combien d'autre elle a eu après moi… Severus arrête ! » _Severus ne fut tiré de sa contemplation silencieuse de la jeune femme et de ses pensées que lorsque le caissier à qui il essayait de faire des affaires s'était mis à hurler comme un fou.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabrique Hermione ! Je t'interdis de lui acheter se livre ! »

« Tu n'as aucun mérite Marc ! Je te signale que tu allais acheter ce livre même pas à la moitié de son prix réel ! »

« Mais… » Tenta t-il.

« Attention Marc, tu sais très bien jusqu'où je pourrais aller ! Je pourrais faire de la très mauvaise pub' pour ton magasin. Avec l'influence que j'ai, il ne serra pas difficile pour moi d'aller de plus en plus loin ! »

« Bon, bon, ça va ! Vas-y, ruine toi pour un satané bouquin ! Je vais voir dans la réserve si j'y suis ! »

« Merci Marc, tu es un amour quand tu veux. Passe le bonjour à Sandra pour moi surtout ! »

Le caissier partit finalement en grommelant des injures à voix basse, laissant les deux anciens amants seuls devant la caisse. Hermione fut la première à mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était involontairement placé entre eux.

« Bon… Euh… Voilà votre argent. Je… Je vais y aller. J'ai étais heureuse de vous savoir toujours vivant professeur. Bonne journée monsieur Snape. »

« Au revoir miss Granger… » Il essaya furtivement de voir la main droite de la jeune femme, où il vit un anneau doré, avant de reprendre. « Enfin… Si vous l'êtes toujours. »

« Oh ! Oui, je ne me suis pas encore lancé dans le mariage, personne n'a su trouver assez de place dans mon cœur pour que je m'engage à ce point… Peut-être une personne mais elle est partie de ma vie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. »

« Toujours aussi romantique à ce que je vois Granger ! » Dit-il aussi sarcastiquement qu'il pu.

« Et oui ! Mais ça plaît toujours autant. » Ironisa t-elle. Son sourire se fit plus large quand elle pu apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage, pourtant si bien caché, de son ancien professeur.

Elle ne put se l'empêcher. Avant de sortir de la boutique, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et, après s'être assez avancé dans sa direction, lui baisa légèrement la joue avant de reprendre le livre qu'elle avait oublié sur le comptoir. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme était toute perturbée. Elle avait finalement cédé à la tentation pour son plus grand plaisir et avait pu remarqué, par son rapprochement soudain, qu'il avait maigrit. Elle n'avait rien pu voir d'autre de son visage si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi hypnotisant qu'avant par leur tinte noire si envoûtante.

Hermione n'eu pas réellement le temps de repenser à tout cela qu'elle fut rapidement accostée par une torpille rousse.

« Hey ! Hermione ! »

« Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus vue ! »

« Je suis de plus en plus excitée. Le mariage approche à grand pas. Même Harry est à cran et déborde d'énergie. »

« Tant mieux ! Que fais-tu ici sans lui ? »

« Il est avec Ron pour leurs derniers préparatifs tandis que moi je vais choisir ma robe de marier. »

« Et tu comptais aller l'essayer sans moi ?! » Déclara la brunette, faussement déçue.

« Viens, justement, je voulais te proposer mais je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre. Tu veux bien ? »

« Evidemment, quelle question ! Alors, quand vas-tu commencer à te mettre au travail pour notre Harry junior ? » Taquina son amie.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le magasin de robes de mariés. En commençant leur recherche sur l'éventuelle robe, les deux amies se mirent à parler de tout et de rien mais le sujet de la discussion partit, après le travail acharné d'Hermione, vers les amours de cette dernière.

« Dit moi mione', tout va toujours aussi bien avec Dean ? Quand allez-vous vous décider à franchir le cap ? »

« Oh, si tu savais… Je ne le vois que rarement maintenant. Son travail l'occupe tellement qu'il en oublie presque qu'il est fiancé. »

« Ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime comme un dingue et tu sais également que les langues de plomb ont beaucoup de travail. »

« Oui… Je le sais… Mais bon, cela n'empêche que notre couple bat de l'aile. Dès que l'on se voit, il faut que l'on se dispute. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'énerve quand il s'y met ! »

« Tu me paraît pourtant plus heureuse. Depuis que je t'ai vue dans la rue, tu n'as pas cessé de sourire ! »

« Oh oui, je suis heureuse ! Je l'ai revue Ginny ! »

« Attend, on parle bien de Dean là ? » demanda Ginny, complètement perdue. Elle ne pue s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son amie redevenir surexcitée. Cela devait être vraiment fantastique pour qu'elle oublie si rapidement le dernier sujet abordé pour arborer un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire !

« Non Gin', Dean est en Australie pour le moi. Je te parle de Severus ! Severus Snape, je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé dans la boutique d'où je sortais quand tu m'as vue ! »

« Hermione ! Je croyais que tu avais oublié toutes ces gamineries ! »

« Je… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que… » Hermione était gênée. Ginny avait eu tellement de mal à la réconforter quand il s'en était allé qu'elle lui avait fait promettre qu'elle l'oublierait définitivement. Mais comment oublier son premier véritable amour ?...

« Ecoute mione', je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air ! Tu souries dans le vide, tu as les yeux pétillants et tu me dis avec une joie considérable que tu as recroisé le monstre des cachots ! Hermione ! »

« Cette robe est magnifique Ginny, tu devrais l'essayer. » Elle avait prit la robe en question en poussant allègrement son amie dans une cabine d'essayage afin qu'elle puisse essayer tranquillement la robe tandis qu'elle esquivait habilement ce sujet tant redouté. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et tenait à prouver qu'elle savait entretenir une conversation importante en même temps qu'effectuer un essayage des plus délicat.

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu m'avais affirmé que tu aimais Dean et que tu avais tiré un trait sur cette amourette d'adolescente Hermione. »

« J'aime Dean ! Enfin, je l'aimais… Je n'en suis plus si sûre en ce moment…Et puis tu sais très bien que Snape a été le premier. J'ai jamais eu de sentiments aussi fort que pour lui…Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'ai été anéanti quand on m'a annoncé qu'il avait disparut. Quand Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il ne recevait plus de lettres de lui… Je suis tellement soulagée de le savoir vivant Ginny… » Elle avait prononcée sa dernière phrase avec une tristesse infinie. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux amies et Hermione, décidée à ne pas entacher leur sortie, reprit la parole. « Bon, tu as bientôt finie de la mettre ? »

Ginny sortie de la cabine avec un immense sourire. Hermione, ravie et émue par la situation, sauta dans les bras de son amie.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur ami va se marier avec ma meilleure amie ! Oh Ginny ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! »

« Je suis vraiment bien dans cette robe. » Elle s'était écartée de l'étreinte de son amie pour se poster devant un grand miroir. « J'ai l'impression de vivre un compte de fée. »

Il était vrai que la robe lui allait à merveille. Son corset dénudant ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine était constitué de fines rayures de broderies et moulait parfaitement les formes de la rouquine. Les manches de dentelles tombaient gracieusement à partir du coude. La jupe était, elle, était très évasée et descendait le long de ses jambes en cascades de dentelles superposées. Tout cet ensemble magnifique était d'un blanc nacré des plus pur qui reflétait habilement le teint halé de la jeune femme ainsi que ses cheveux rougeoyant.

La future madame Potter s'était tournée vers son amie et prenait, soudainement, un air des plus sérieux. Hermione, un peu paniquée par le sérieux de son amie, haussa un sil interrogateur.

« J'ai une question à te poser mione'. »

« Vas-y, tu me fais peur ! »

« Voudrais-tu être mon témoin ? »

« Attends que je réfléchisse… Bien évidemment idiote ! » Hermione, folle de joie, s'était à nouveau jetait dans les bras de son amie, sous le regard agacé de la vendeuse qui les regardait depuis le début. Rapidement, Ginny retrouva un regard attristé.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione. Le prix n'est pas dans mes moyens, allons en chercher une d'occasion, avec un peu de chance il y aura la même. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage. Ça me permettra de ne pas me casser la tête à trouver un cadeau que vous n'utiliserez jamais ! » Elles rigolèrent abondamment avant de se mettre à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour Hermione. Une heure plus tard, la robe fut trouvée : il s'agissait d'une robe magique qui prenait la forme et la couleur que l'on désirait quand on l'enfilée. Après avoir fait plusieurs autres trouvailles et achats en tout genre, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à regrets.

Rentrant chez elle, Hermione déposa sa paire de botte de cuir noir à semelle compensée, ses trois jupes longues, un corset et deux pulls dans son armoire de chambre avant de se diriger vers une porte en retrait de son salon. Cette porte menait à son bureau, une immense pièce lugubre où trônait un immense antre où brûlé un feu imposant, des étagères sur les côtés remplies d'ingrédients des plus étranges : flacons étiquetés, pattes desséchées, animaux mort plongé dans des bocaux remplis de substance verte fluorescente et d'autre chose indescriptibles. Au centre de la pièce était placé un immense bureau encombré de parchemins de toutes sorte où elle déposa le grimoire de Severus et les ingrédients qu'elle avait achetée l'après-midi même. L'ancienne rouge et or se plaça devant un chaudron où chauffé une concoction verdâtre et commença des lents mouvements de baguettes afin de remuer la potion. Un coup dans un sens… Deux coups dans l'autre…

Son lit douillé lui procurait un bien fou. Hermione était songeuse et se repassait son après-midi. Une chose lui revînt subitement en mémoire.

« Accio boîte souvenirs ! » Demanda t-elle en tendant sa baguette. Une grande boîte en carton vînt se déposer dans les mains de la jeune femme qui l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle retînt une larme. A l'intérieur de cette boîte se trouvaient deux souvenirs qui l'avaient énormément marqués. Le premier se trouvait sur le dessus et prenait une certaine place. La fleur était toujours aussi belle qu'il y a deux ans au par avant. Juste au dessous se trouvait un dessin représentant un homme allongé dans un lit à baldaquin magnifiquement décoré. Il était beau et la couverture qui le bordait ne couvrait que la moitié de son corps peu musclé mais attirant. Ses deux objets étaient très différent mais avaient tout deux un point commun nommé Severus Snape.

Portant le Lys épanoui au vase le plus proche et accrochant le dessin fini, après l'avoir encadré, au dessus de la fleur, Hermione prit une décision importante : elle allait rompre définitivement avec Dean. Elle retourna à son bureau et s'assit. Hermione s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin qu'elle se mit à griffonner un lieu, une heure et une date précise. Le hiboux que Dean et elle utilisait pour se parler était niché dans sa cage chez la Griffondor, elle l'utilisa donc afin d'envoyer le bout de papier jusqu'à son fiancé. Sans réfléchir grandement à son acte, elle saisit un autre parchemin et écrivit hâtivement un autre rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure à la tête de sanglier pour le jour même, un heure après son rendez-vous avec Dean, qu'elle confia, cette fois-ci, à sa chouette.

« Trouve Severus Snape et donne lui ce parchemin, je t'en supplie, fait ton maximum pour le trouver. » La chouette, heureuse de la confiance que lui apportait sa maîtresse, poussa un hululement joyeux et s'envola par la fenêtre encore entrouverte par le passage du précédent hibou dans un battement d'aile habile.

N'ayant plus rien à faire avant ses projets du soir, la jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable devant l'antre de la cheminée allumée. Le grimoire qu'elle avait acheté à Severus le jour même s'avérait passionnant et elle fut tellement concentrée qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour connaître la réponse de Dean qui s'avérée être positive à sa précédente requête. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son précédent livre, elle alla dans sa salle de bain où elle prît un long bain chaud qui la détendit. Alors que l'heure tournait, elle sortit finalement de son bain et se sécha avant de retourner dans le salon. Peu de temps après être rentré dans la pièce, un bruit à la fenêtre la fit sursauter : sa chouette était revenue. N'y tenant plus, elle lui demanda rapidement si elle avait réussi à trouver le destinataire, ce à quoi le volatile répondit par un hululement joyeux.

Enfin heureuse, elle se rendit dans sa chambre où elle passa ses derniers instant à se trouver une tenue adéquat, se maquiller et à se coiffer. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe rouge sang et sortit de chez elle pour transplaner au _chaudron baveur_. Elle s'assit. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car Dean arriva assez rapidement.

« Hermi chérie ! » Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Prend une chaise, il vaut mieux… » Dean haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade, lui coupant toute tentative de remarque. « Ecoute Dean, depuis plusieurs mois, je me dit qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux de se séparer, mais je n'ai pas osé… Jusqu'à présent. Tu vois, aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, c'est que mes sentiments pour toi sont redevenus qu'amicaux. Ton absence continuelle n'a pas aidé à tout cela, c'est vrai mais… »

« Je te signale que tu savais très bien qu'avec mon travail, je serais souvent en déplacement et il me semblait que cela ne te gêner pas ! » La coupa t-il.

« Oui, mais à présent, cela me dérange… Et puis, ne le nie pas, à chaque fois que l'on se voit, c'est pour se disputer continuellement… Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça Dean. »

« Co… Comment ça tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça ?! » Demanda t-il effaré et effrayé.

« C'est fini Dean, je n'en peux plus. » Elle se leva de table et lui adressa un dernier au revoir avant de partir.

Jamais elle n'aurait que cela allait lui faire aussi mal de se séparer de lui mais à présent, sur la route de son deuxième rendez-vous, elle commençait déjà à ne plus penser qu'à Severus. Elle allait enfin lui parler tranquillement. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne le savais pas et se promit d'improviser de la meilleure façon possible !

Il n'était que dix huit heure trente quand elle arriva finalement au lieu prévu. Il lui restait une demis heure à attendre mais elle préféra rentrer de suite, prendre à boire, un whisky pur feu cette fois-ci, et s'assoire à une table tranquille, dans un coin sombre. Elle resta là, les yeux planté dans le vide, son capuchon sur la tête, à attendre patiemment l'arrivé de l'homme de ses pensées. Cinq… Dix… Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle attendait à sa table, avec son verre toujours aussi plein qu'au début. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cette prochaine rencontre, si elle avait réellement lieu, et n'avait donc pas entendu le bossu de serveur se diriger vers elle de son pas bancal.

« Madame ? »

« Hein ? Oh ! Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Juste vous donner ceci madame, de la part d'un monsieur qui viens de sortir. »

Elle prit le bout de parchemin et lu rapidement. Elle souleva ses yeux vers la sale mais ne vit rien.

« Depuis quand cet homme était-il ici ? » L'interpella t-elle avant qu'il ne lui échappe.

« Depuis dix bonne minutes madame. »

« Bien… Merci. »

Le message était clair :

_Je ne peux me permettre_

_De te parler devant tous._

_Je t'attends dehors,_

_Si tu veux toujours me parler._

_S.S_

Finissant son vers en une gorgée et laissant quelques pièces sur la table pour payer ce qu'elle devait, et sortie hâtivement de la bâtisse. Le vent la surprit. Il était plutôt tard et le froid était bien présent alors que le vent, lui, était glacial. Elle tourna la tête à droite, rien, regarda devant, non plus… Elle commença à désespérer quand elle ne vît rien non plus à gauche quand, soudainement, elle retrouva le sourire. Un homme, vêtu de la tête aux pieds de noire, attendait dans l'ombre de la rue. Elle s'approcha. Elle faillît bien lui sauter au coup mais, sur le coup de l'émotion, ne sût que prononcer qu'un seul mot en le voyant : « Severus… ». Ne se retenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes ruisselant abondamment sur son doux visage.

Quand il la vît sortir de l'établissement, il ne put que la trouver belle. Le vent faisait jouer ses longues boucles délicates qu'elle avait cachées tout à l'heure avec son capuchon, dans la taverne. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Saurait-il se contenir ? Saura t-il rester impassible devant l'ex miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait tant aimé, ou plutôt, qu'il aimait toujours ? Oui, il l'aimait toujours. Malgré le temps et la distance, il n'avait cessé de penser à celle qui avait sue percer la coquille qui encerclait son cœur à une époque. Sa surprise alla en grandissant. Pourquoi c'était telle jeté ainsi dans ses bras ? Ne savait-elle pas à quel point il lui était difficile de ne pas prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrassait tendrement, comme il aurait voulue le faire pendant deux ans ? Cédant finalement à ses pulsions, il encercla cet être aimé de ses bras du plus fort qu'il put, sans risquer de l'étouffer. Elle pleurait, il le sentait à travers sa robe.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé… Oh Severus… pourquoi n'avoir jamais donné de tes nouvelles à moi ou à Albus ?... J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à tout jamais et ne plus pouvoir te revoir un jour. » Murmura t-elle.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu… » Dit-il en desserrant leur étreinte. « Ecoute, je… Je vais y aller, c'était une mauvaise idée tout ceci… »

« Ne dit pas ça. Viens au moins boire un thé ou quelque chose de chaud chez moi. Invitation purement amicale, c'est promis ! » Se reprit-elle quand elle sentit la stupéfaction dans les yeux de Severus.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir y échapper de toute façon. » Reprit-il de son ancien ton sarcastique qui fit, étonnamment, sourire la jeune femme.

« Puis-je au minimum voir vôtre visage _professeur _? »

« Hermione je… Non, je ne peux pas ici… Je ne veux pas… Et puis, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Dit-il d'un ton froid en se reculant pour s'écarter d'elle. Tous ses efforts étaient vint. Il ne savait pourquoi mais son comportement froid et distant ne faisait que la faire rire.

« Allons-y à pieds, je connais un raccourci peu fréquenté mais très calme jusqu'à chez moi. Dépêchons nous avant que tu ne changes d'avis. »

Severus n'en revenait pas. Voilà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle se jette dans ses bras, en larme, quand ils peuvent, enfin, se reparler tranquillement. Et maintenant elle l'invite à boire un thé chez elle… « Oula… On va freiner un peu ça Severus ! Ne fonce pas trop vite, ça tombe c'est juste de la pitié qu'elle éprouve pour toi ! Oui, voilà, c'est ça, de la pitié… Se renfermer et ne pas abandonner les habituels remarques sarcastique ! Courage ! » Pensa t-il. Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et la décrivit du regard alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux dans une ruelle. Il avait vécu un enfer pendant deux années et elle, elle avait l'air d'en avoir passé deux merveilleuses. Elle était radieuse et tout, venant d'elle, irradiait la beauté et le bonheur à l'état pur. Ses cheveux, long et soyeux, se balancés au rythme de ses pas. Elle n'avait que peu grandi mais elle avait gardée ces yeux pétillants et son sourire qui lui faisaient tant perdre la tête. « Reprends toi voyons ! ». Il se gifla mentalement.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, l'ancien mangemort n'était plus aussi certain que cette visite chez elle serait une bonne idée. Elle essayera sûrement de savoir où il était passé pendant la durée de sa disparition, pourquoi il n'avait pas reprit contact avec elle… Enfin, toute sorte de chose dont il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler pour le moment… Comment résister à celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimé toujours autant ? Cette femme dont il rêvait toutes les nuits, qui hantait la moindre de ses pensées… Jamais il ne pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit… Si seulement il pouvait tout lui dire, et surtout lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais cela était impensable, il ne pouvait rentrer dans sa vie, il ne ferait que la gâcher. Il n'avait déjà pas réussi à en construire une vivable pour lui-même, il ne pourrait qu'apporter le malheur chez elle. Pour ce qui est de lui, sa cicatrice et ses deux mains brûlées, cadeau du lord noir, étaient les preuves de la « réussite » de sa vie. Jamais plus il ne pourra revivre comme avant et reprendre ses habitudes de sorciers. L'état de ses mains le forçait à l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette, la plus minime possible, et à la vie la plus moldu possible pour un sorcier. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« On est arrivé. Petite et simple, mais très confortable. Allez, entre te réchauffer. »

Il était vrai que la maison paraissait confortable. Elle transpirait la joie de vivre. Peut-être était-ce seulement la présence de la maîtresse de maison qui donnait cette allusion. Nul ne pourrait réellement le savoir mais, lui, il en était sûr. Le vestibule était assez petit mais il donnait accès à un salon d'une assez grande taille. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient regroupés devant un âtre que la jeune femme alluma d'un coup de baguette. Les murs étaient un peu sombres mais la lumière donnée par la cheminée donnait une chaleur incroyable.

« Viens, je vais te montrer mon bureau. »

Il la suivit vers une porte non loin mais en retrait du décor. Il entra. La salle était très grande mais un petit quelque chose lui rappelait le sien, celui qu'il avait eu dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

« Tu peux farfouiller partout si tu veux, pour un grand connaisseur, tu doit le trouver ridicule mais je fait de mon mieux pour y mettre toute sorte d'ingrédients. Je dois m'occuper de cette potion, fait comme chez toi. »

« Mue de Basilic, poudre de dard de scroutt à pétard, essence de mandragore… Il y a ici plusieurs choses que l'on ne trouve pas facilement… J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi, tu as une réputation incroyable dans le domaine des potions et même partout. A croire que tu as envie de devenir aussi célèbre que ton cher Potter. »

« Si j'avais réellement envie d'être _célèbre,_ comme tu le dis, j'aurais montré cette potion au grand jour. » Elle avait finit de s'occuper de son chaudron et avait montrer, d'un signe de la main, une rangée de fioles qui paraîtrait toute vide si elle n'en avait pas pris une dans ses mains pour lui montrer, par le mouvement légèrement visible, du liquide qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. « Comme tu peux voir, c'est la potion que j'ai crée lors de ma septième année. Allez, viens, je vais servir le thé dans le salon. »Dit-elle en reposant la fiole à sa place avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle laissa Severus avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Quand il s'assit sur un fauteuil, tel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que, sur la table basse, était posé son grimoire. Il le prit minutieusement entre ses mains gantées.

« J'en prend soin, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux le reprendre si tu veux. Il ne va pas forcément me servir ici. »

« Tu me l'as acheté. Il est donc normal que tu le gardes il me semble. As-tu l'argent si facile ? » Se moqua t-il.

« Non… Tiens, voilà ton thé. Il est à la framboise, ma spécialité. »

« Merci. »

« Enlève ta capuche, elle ne sert à rien ici. » Elle était en face de lui.

« Je ne… »

« S'il te plait Severus. »

Il ne savait que faire. Jamais il n'avait montré son visage à quelqu'un de connu. Il n'avait pas une cicatrice atroce mais elle était là et il ne pouvait supporter le regard des autres. Finalement décidé, il ôta lentement son capuchon mais quand Hermione voulu approcher une main de son visage, il se releva brutalement et remis sa capuche avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu compte partir et me fuir maintenant ?! Juste parce que j'ai vue une simple cicatrice ? J'espère que tu rigoles car je ne compte pas te laisser partir maintenant ! »

« Il faudra bien, je ne suis pas prisonnier il me semble. Ecoute… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant au risque que ça dérape. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout cela. »

« Donc, si je résume, tu veux me laisser en plan et rester caché le reste de tes jours ? »

« Exactement ! » Cria t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi énervé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard mais, cette fois, c'était différent. Il s'en voulait déjà de s'être emporté pour si peu devant elle. Il s'était pourtant douté qu'elle allait lui demander des explications, chose qu'elle n'avait pas réellement faite finalement. A présent, il était dehors, sur le pas de la porte d'Hermione Granger, la pluie lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Il pleut et il fait froid. Pas agréable n'est-ce pas… » Il se retourna pour lui faire face. « Le thé va refroidir, allez, rentre. »

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon, à boire le thé, alors qu'un lourd silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Hermione leva finalement la tête et le regarda. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions mais avait quand même ôté son capuchon. Après tout, elle avait déjà tout vu. Pourquoi se cacher alors qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Sa cicatrice débutait du haut de sa tempe droite pour se finir six centimètres en dessous. Il n'avait changé en rien à part cette marque. La lueur des flammes du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux d'un noir vif et prenant. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, elle se décida à se lever et à parler.

« Au faite, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Je reviens de suite. »

La regardant se diriger vers une pièce, qui devrait être sa chambre vu le grand lit qu'il pouvait à présent voir, Severus dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour avaler sa gorgée de thé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur une commode, bien visible, était posé, dans un vase, une fleur de Lys. La fleur de Lys. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte il y a deux ans exactement pour lui prouver, indirectement, qu'il l'aimait. « Pourquoi était-elle si épanouie ? Serait-il possible que… » Pensa t-il effaré. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que, malgré le temps, de leur séparation brutale et de la distance entre eux, qu'elle ait continué à l'aimer après tout ça. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà pensé à lui écrire mais jamais il n'avait osé aller jusqu'aux bout et poster ces déclarations trop à l'eau de roses à son goût.

« Elle est si intéressante ta tasse ? » Demanda t-elle en riant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

« J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Voilà, ils sont tous là. » Dit-elle en déposant une pille de grimoires devant lui, sur la table basse. « Les dix grimoires que tu as mis en vente et que j'ai racheté. J'ai pensée que tu serais content de savoir qui les possédés. »

« Il n'y en a qu'un seul que je n'ai pas vendu… Celui que tu m'as offert… Merci de les avoir acheté, aux moins je sais qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains. »

« Si un jour tu veux y jeter un coup d'oeil, tu es le bienvenu ici. Que ce soit pour tes livres ou tous les autres que j'ai en bibliothèque. »

« Que possèdes-tu ? Que des livres de potions ? »

« Oh, non. J'ai de tout : potions, livres sur les ingrédients en tout genre mais aussi sur la métamorphose, la magie noire, la médecine… »

« La magie noire ?! » La coupa t-il. « Tous les volumes sur ce sujet ont était confisqués et interdits ! »

« Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin dont j'ai eu l'autorisation de Fudge. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre ? Il ne se laisse plus berner depuis ta cinquième année ?! »

« Je possède plusieurs avantages qui ont bien servis : mon charme et mes connaissance haut placées. » Finit-elle, un sourire satisfait au lèvres en souvenir de cette réussite.

Severus fût assez surpris par la réaction de son ancienne élève. Où était passée la miss je-sais-tout prude et timide ? Il était stupéfié. Voulant se mettre autre chose en tête, il prit le premier grimoire de la pile et commença à le feuilleter.

« Tu as laissé des notes très intéressantes un peu partout… ça m'a bien aidé, je dois l'avouer, pour la plupart de mes potions à risque… Mince ! Il est déjà si tard ! Je dois finir ma potion sinon je dois attendre dans un moi la prochaine pleine lune, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? Tu me serais d'une aide précieuse. »

« Hermione je… Je ne peux plus faire de potions… J'ai perdu tout mes dons du à l'état de mes mains. »

« Viens par là. »

Elle le traîna de force vers son bureau. Là, elle farfouilla dans une armoire et y sorti une paire de gants noir qu'elle lui tendit.

« Tiens, ça te permettra de retrouver la quasi-totalité de tes pouvoirs. Fabrication maison ! Je les ai ensorcelé pour cela il y a quelque temps quand, après avoir loupé une potion nocive, je me suis retrouvée avec mes deux mains gravement brûlées. »

« Mais… Tes mains sont en parfait état… Comment as-tu ? » Bégaya t-il, sous le choc.

« La potion régénératrice que tu disais mal faite. Ben, il s'avère qu'elle est plutôt efficace en faite. » Sa moqua t-elle. « Je l'ai même perfectionné, il ne lui faut, présentement, qu'une seule semaine pour guérir les plus grave blessures. Tu peux t'en apercevoir par toi-même sur mes mains, elles sont comme avant. »

Un éclair de lucidité parvînt à Severus : si elle avait réussi à guérir ses mains à elle, pourrait-elle en faire de même avec les siennes ? Il lui en parlerait une prochaine fois. C'était fini pour se soir, il devait s'en aller.

« Je vais devoir partir Hermione. » Dit-il alors qu'ils venaient juste de finir de verser la potion dans des fioles.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Dommage. Allez, viens. » Elle se dirigea, d'un pas lent, vers la porte d'entrée suivit par Snape. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir Severus avant de reprendre parole.

« Quand pourrons nous nous revoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il… » Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'elle reprit par elle-même, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Demain soir ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens dîner demain soir à la maison. »

« Hermione il me semble que… euh… J'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancée et que… »

« J'ai rompu avec Dean il y a peu, ne t'en fait pas. Bonne nuit Severus. » Finit-elle finalement. Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Il était parti. Elle alla s'asseoir près du feu quand, soudainement, un élément lui revînt : elle ne lui avait pas dit l'heure à laquelle il serait attendu le lendemain et lui, de son côté, ne lui avait pas dit oui non plus pour l'invitation… elle se jura de lui envoyer un hiboux le lendemain. En attendant, un bon sommeil ne serait pas de refus après une journée si mouvementée en émotions.

La nuit fut douce mais la journée ce trouva beaucoup trop longue aux goûts d'Hermione. En début de matinée, elle avait envoyé, comme prévu, un hiboux à Severus lui faisant remarqué qu'elle l'attendait à dix neuf heure le soir même chez elle. Il était dix huit heures vingt cinq. Tout était prêt : la tablé tait mise, elle s'était habillé d'une robe assez serrée mais simple rouge sang, un peu de maquillage sur les yeux, les cheveux attachés en un chignon d'où sortait des mèches par-ci, par-là. On toqua. Surprise par l'heure, elle alla ouvrir la porte et retînt un hoquet de stupeur quand elle vît qui était planté sur le pallier de sa porte, une demi-heure avant l'heure de son rendez-vous.

« Salut Mione' ! »

« Ginny ? Harry ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? »

« Ravi de voir que notre visite te fait plaisir ! » Dit le jeune Potter, ironiquement.

« Oh… Euh… Rentrez ! Installez-vous dans le salon. »

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils prirent chacun un siège. La discussion fut assez variée mais elle prit rapidement un tournant dangereux.

« Dit moi Hermi, tu es bien ravissante se soir, Dean doit venir te voir ? »

« Non, Ginny… Je dois vous dire quelque chose… Moi et Dean, on a… On a rompu hier. »

« Ah… » Répondit la jeune femme, gênée.

« Je me doutais que ça finirais par arriver, dans tes lettres tu disais bien que tu en avais assez. Que tu ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. C'est bien ça chérie ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers sa femme.

« Euh… »

« Comment… Ginny ! Pourquoi lui as-tu fait lire mes lettres ?! » Demanda t-elle, indignée.

« Désolé Hermione… »

« Bon. » Essaya Harry pour changer de sujet. « Si c'est pas pour Dean, c'est pour qui cette tenue ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous… De travail. »

« A cette heure-ci ? Il est dix-neuf heure, vas pas me dire qu'un employeur, ou je ne sais qui d'autre, va venir dîner avec toi à cette heure-ci ! »

« Oh, et puis zut ! Arrête tes questions, tu… tu m'embêtes, voilà ! » Hermione allait commencer une longue tirade quand elle fut interrompu, pour le plus grand bonheur des Potter, par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. « J'y vais. » Lança t-elle furieusement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, tout lui revînt en mémoire et surtout une chose, Severus, qui se tenait sur le perron de sa porte, venait dîner chez elle alors que Harry et Ginny était encore chez elle. Elle s'adressa, d'une voix cachée, à Severus. « Peux-tu rester dehors encore cinq minute s'il te plait. J'ai Ginny et Harry à la maison. Le temps que je les vire et je reviendrais te hercher, promis. A moins que tu préfère rentrer et leur dire bonjours. » Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire sarcastique alors que lui affichait son habituelle grimace lorsqu'on lui parlait de Potter.

« J'attend dehors. » Répondit-il sobrement.

« Je me dépêche, promis ! » Elle ferma la porte et retourna dans le salon.

« Qui étais-ce ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignions Harry. Je suis réellement désolé mais il va falloir que vous partiez. »

« Nous nous en doutions, ne t'en fait pas. » Dit Ginny en se levant. « A plus mione. On transplane d'ici chéri ? »

« Oui. Bonne soirée Hermione. »

« Merci les amis. Bonne soirée. »

Dans un « pop » sonore, les Potter quittèrent le domicile d'Hermione qui se précipita vers la porte où grelottait un Severus frigorifié.

« Viens te réchauffer. Dépose ta cape sur le portemanteau et viens t'asseoir près du feu. »

« Merci. »

« Tu veux du thé ? »

« Hum… Bonsoir professeur Snape. »

« Ginny ?! » En effet, la jeune femme était revenue chez son amie car elle avait oublié l'une de ses affaires qu'elle avait déjà prise. Hermione s'était à nouveau tournée vers Severus. « Le même thé que la dernière foi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire et partit pour la cuisine en emmenant son amie avec elle.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » commença Hermione.

« J'avais oublié quelque chose… Donc c'était lui que tu attendais…Va quand même pas me dire que c'est pour lui que tu as rompu avec Dean ?! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ginny ! »

« Si, justement, tu es mon amie ! Tu avais un avenir tout tra… »

« Je n'ai d'avenir qu'avec un homme que j'aime réellement ! » La coupa t-elle, énervé. « Je te signale qu'on en a déjà parlé hier ! Tout était fini depuis longtemps entre Dean et moi. Et Severus n'a rien à voir avec ça, du moins pas directement. »

« Donc il a quand même un lien avec ta rupture ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai fait que cacher ce que je ressentais pour lui aux yeux de tous, c'est même toi qui m'a aidé à le faire. Oui, j'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour lui, et puis alors ?! »

« Mais vous alliez si bien pourtant toi et Dean ! »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi idiote Ginny. Pars, je n'ai pas envie d'entre la moindre conneries de ta part ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus. »

« Bien… »

Ginny transplana, furieuse comme jamais. Hermione, elle aussi était furieuse et du attendre quelques temps avant de se calmer. Après cinq minutes, elle se redirigea vers le salon, un plateau dans les mains, avec les tasses remplies de thé fumant.

« Hermione, j'ai… J'ai entendu votre conversation et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte… »

« Non, s'il te plait, ne part pas… C'est stupide de ma part, part si tu en as envie, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici alors que tu es dans un tel état. » Dit-il d'un ton rassurant, alors qu'il posait sa mains sur la sienne lorsqu'elle déposa la tasse de thé sur la table, l'obligeant, par la même occasion, à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Au moins tu auras eu le plaisir de constater que je suis toujours la miss je-sais-tout pleurnicharde. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Hermione. »

« Puis-je te rappeler que c'est toi-même qui m'as surnommé ainsi ? » Demanda t-elle en souriant, alors qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux. Elle se sentie rougir mais ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« C'était il y a bien longtemps. Tout à changer depuis. »

« Je ne l'espère pas ! Ça me permettais, au moins, de savoir que tu avais une quelconque estime pour moi. On se met à table ? »

« Volontiers. »

Pendant près d'une heure et demis, il purent déguster le délicieux repas qu'Hermione avait préparée elle-même. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis, la jeune femme eu une idée et emmena Severus dans sa bibliothèque. Il fut considérablement étonné de la taille de la pièce. Aucun espace de la salle n'était libre et était rempli de livres de toutes sorte dont une étagère remplie de livre consacrées à la magie noire.

Il y restèrent que peu de temps avant de revenir dans le salon où Hermione pris le siège en face de lui, se qui l'arrangeait grandement car il espérait beaucoup mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concerne ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny tout à l'heure.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais savoir si… Si c'est réellement à cause de moi que tu avais… »

« Que j'avais rompu avec Dean ? » Il hocha la tête. « Oui et non. Mon couple n'était pas stable malgré nos fiançailles et je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de relation à distance. Dean était toujours à l'autre bout du monde pour ses affaires et quand il revenait, ce n'était que pour nous disputer. Et puis il y avait d'autre chose mais bon… »

« Bien… Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire bien sûr mais… »

« C'est pas grave Severus. »

« Puis-je te poser une question Hermione ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Je… Je voudrais savoir si ta potion… Enfin. Qu'arrive t-elle à guérir ? »

« Tout, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais l'utiliser, enfin, si tu acceptais bien sûr. »

« Sur quoi veux-tu l'utiliser ? Désolé d'être indiscrète mais il faut que je sache exactement. »

Sans prendre le soin de lui répondre, Severus enleva ses gants.

« Cadeau du seigneur des ténèbre… La plus grande torture qu'il m'ait faite. Je ne peux plus utiliser la magie par baguette… Ce qui me serait plutôt difficile étant donné qu'il a brisé la mienne. »

« Laisse moi les voir. »

Elle s'était levée et approchée de lui. S'accroupissant en face de Severus, elle prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et commença à la détailler. La peau était atrocement mutilée et brûlé au troisième degré. Jamais elle n'avait vue pareille blessure mais elle était certaine que sa potion pourrait faire effet avec du temps.

« J'ai essayé des centaines de potions sans voir aucun changements. »

« Ma potion pourra te permettre de guérir avec un peu de temps. Deux semaines je pense, avec des applications régulières. Je peux également faire disparaître ta cicatrice au visage et ça en deux applications, c'est-à-dire en deux jours. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera… »

« Qui n'essaye rien à rien ! Tu veux bien ? » Il hocha de la tête. « Bien, je vais chercher trois flacons et j'arrive ! »

La jeune femme partie rapidement du salon pour se retrouver dans son bureau où elle prit les potions qu'elle appliqua aux endroits voulus, une fois revenue aux près de Severus. Pendant près d'une heure elle s'appliqua à la tâche sous l'air béa, mais tout de même bien caché, de l'homme de ses pensées. Après avoir finit ses applications, elle s'assit à ses côtés et ils parlèrent longuement, sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Leur conversation fut quand même interrompue par un bruit sourd mais répétitif venant de la fenêtre. Hermione alla ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa entrer un hibou des plus pressé et aux allures stressées qui repartit aussitôt la lettre remise à la destinataire.

« Quel volatil plein d'enthousiasme. » dit Severus sarcastiquement.

« C'est le hibou des Potter. Harry me demande d'excuser Ginny pour son comportement, qu'elle s'en veut, et de bien vouloir venir participer à la répétition de leur mariage qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Ça me rappel d'ailleurs que je vais devoir y aller seule à présent. »

« Hermione, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais il est tard. Je vais devoir partir. »

« Oh… Bien d'accord. » Elle le raccompagna dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus. « Peux-tu revenir demain matin pour l'autre application ? »

« Vers quelle heure ? »

« Entre dix heure et onze heure, ça te va ? »

« Je serais là. »

Heureuse, Hermione se laissa aller une dernière fois et laissa ses lèvres se poser sur le coin des lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier, quelque peu perturbé, lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de transplaner laissant la jeune femme dans le même état de béatitude que lui.

Reviews Reviews Reviews !!!!

Le prochain chapitre serra là dans deux à trois semaines !

Encore désolé pour mon retard !!!

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et/ou reviewer , bisous


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises Surprises

D'accord, j'avoue honteusement que je suis plus qu'en retard. J'ai eu beaucoup d'occupation et j'ai un peu laissé ma fic de côté… Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews qui me touchent énormément et qui m'ont poussées à me remettre rapidement au travail.

Je ne donne pas de date précise pour la parution du prochain chapitre. Je ferais mon maximum pour le poster dans un moi, mais je ne promets rien.

Je voulais également remercier Gwinnyth qui m'à aidé pour la correction orthographique de la première partie de ce chapitre (je n'ai pas le temps de lui remettre le chapitre complet et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes).

Sûr ce, je vous laisse à vôtre lecture

**Chapitre six :**

**Surprises Surprises**

Il faisait très froid lorsque Hermione sortit ce matin là. Il n'était que sept heures et la température était encore assez fraîche car le soleil, toujours aussi paresseux, ne s'était toujours pas levé. La rue dans laquelle elle avançait était sombre et baignée dans la noirceur de la nuit. Cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'elle avait commencé le traitement de Severus et une semaine qu'il avait emménagé chez elle pour plus de pratique. C'est en pensant à cela que cette scène ridicule lui était revenue en mémoire. Celle du moment où elle lui avait demandé d'emménager.

**oOo Flash back oOo**

_Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était prévu qu'ils se voient dans dix minutes et il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Elle avait pensé à quelque chose et était très pressée d'en parler au concerné. Il fallait juste le convaincre d'accepter… Rude épreuve…_

_On frappa à la porte. Comme par hasard, l'homme tant attendu se trouvait sur le palier… Avant de bousculer, sans faire trop attention, Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la porte._

_« De bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! » Commença t-elle d'un ton joyeux, mieux valait-il rester zen dès le début._

_« Veuillez ne pas m'encombrer de vos commentaire miss » Aboya t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur._

_« On me vouvoie à présent ? Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » _

_« Rien… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » _

_Il venait de s'affaler dans le canapé du salon, la tête penchait et son regard concentré sur ses pieds pour qui il trouvait une certaine curiosité soudaine._

_« Oh… Je vois… » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Bon, je crois que je vais poser la lotion de suite, on sera tranquille après alors »_

_« Tranquille ? »_

_Il leva la tête pour, finalement, se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas répondre à sa question car elle s'était déjà enfuie dans son bureau. « Enfin, elle répondra dès qu'elle reviendra, bien évidemment », pensa t-il._

_Il ne put reposer sa question. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, il fut ébloui par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle portait des habits moldus : un pull léger un peu décolleté, en laine noire, assez serré et un jean taille basse. Ses habits la mettaient en valeur, avec son chignon et son maquillage léger, en lui donnant un air quelque peu sévère. Autre chose l'envoûta quand elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés : une odeur particulière, fruitée, émanait d'elle. Il n'avait pas remarqué tout cela en entrant, encore trop encré dans ses pensées tortueuses, mais il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête des mains de Severus, elle vit qu'il la fixait avec un intérêt plus que persistant. Il sortit de sa léthargie quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle haussait, présentement, un sourcil interrogateur quant à sa conduite._

_Ne voulant pas faire de bêtises, Hermione se leva et déposa le flacon de potion, vide, sur la table basse et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de son ancien professeur. Il était temps d'engager la véritable discussion. Elle se racla la gorge et commença._

_« Hum… Severus j'ai… J'ai eu une idée hier soir et… J'aimerais te la proposer »_

_« Expose-la de suite, je n'ai pas tout mon temps » Dit-il, sur ses gardes._

_« Ton humeur est bien maussade, ça ne va pas arranger les choses… » Dit-elle tout bas._

_Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tout entendu, elle reprit. « Tu es bien conscient qu'il faut que l'on se voie deux fois par jours et à des horaires particulièrement embêtants pour toi comme pour moi. Etant donné qu'on ne peut y remédier, j'avais pensé à… » Elle bloqua cinq minutes, son esprit la torturant. Elle se lança finalement. « J'avais pensé qu'il serait plus pratique que tu viennes habiter ici pendant le temps que j'ai besoin pour guérir tes mains. »_

_Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé la question. Severus était surpris mais son visage était pensif. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et se disait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée, manquant de tact avec l'homme qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Il sembla revenir à lui._

_« Je… Je ne sais pas réellement si je fais bien mais je pense que je vais accepter ta proposition… Même si je trouve que tout ça va un peu vite à mon goût… »_

_Sans prévenir, Hermione lui sauta au cou. Severus, encerclant la jeune femme de ses bras, était tracassé en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour obtenir une réaction si vive de sa part._

_Une seconde plus tard, Hermione partait en courant vers sa chambre, laissant un Severus complètement perdu dans le salon, à se demander réellement pourquoi un changement si radical d'attitude d'une minute à l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, une veste noire lui arrivant en dessous des genoux, sur les épaules, prête à partir._

_« Désolé Severus, j'avais complètement oublié mon rendez-vous ! Je dois absolument y aller ! »_

_Elle lui fît rapidement la bise pour s'en aller tout aussi vite._

**oOo Fin du flash back oOo**

Ce souvenir la faisait rire encore maintenant. « _Bon, maintenant ce rendez-vous là…Où est cet anonyme ? Et surtout qui est-il… » _Se demanda t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait sur son point de rencontre. Elle avait reçue une lettre la veille non signée lui demandant de venir pour une entrevue pour une potion importante qu'elle devrait réaliser. Il était stipulé que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Sans cela, elle ne se serait jamais aventurée ici, seule, dans cette ruelle lugubre. Une voix rauque la fit sursauter.

« A l'heure, comme toujours Granger. »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Se retournant, elle sut rapidement qu'elle était en grand danger en voyant son interlocuteur. Il avait changé, énormément même. Sa silhouette était maigre. Il avait toujours ses longs cheveux blonds mais ils n'avaient plus aucun éclat et ses yeux, d'un bleu glacial et toujours aussi remplis de mépris, transperçaient de haine. Un fin rayon de lumière venant du réverbère d'à côté laissait voir les fossettes largement creusées de son visage. Il n'était, à présent, que le reflet de l'homme majestueux qu'il avait était au par avant.

« La joie n'est, _malheureusement_, pas réciproque monsieur Malfoy » Lança t-elle.

« Vous m'en voyez déçu. Vous êtes devenue ravissante Granger. Quel dommage que vous ne soyez qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Quelle joie je me fais de pouvoir enfin vous tuer. Personne ne viendra pour vous. »

« Tu as perdu tout ton tact avec les jeunes femmes Lucius. »

« Severus, qu'elle surprise ! Tes mains vont bien ? » Se moqua ouvertement Lucius Malfoy. « Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé ce soir là qu'en ce matin ci. J'aurais enfin éliminé le traître et la sang-de-bourbe. »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu es perdu d'avance Lucius. Vu ton état, tu ne serais même pas capable de tenir tête à un Weasley ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Moi, au moins, je peux encore me servir d'une baguette et ma magie est intacte ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi ou cette jeune sotte qui arrivera à me nuire. »

« Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point je me débrouille à présent. Et puis, Severus peut, de nouveau, se servir de la baguette qui se trouve dans sa poche. »

Aussitôt Severus plongea ses deux mains dans ses poches et en ressortit une baguette qu'il brandit directement vers le mangemort. Lucius, surpris, engagea un duel contre la jeune femme, espérant la mettre hors de combat rapidement pour pouvoir s'occuper rapidement de Severus. Hermione, après avoir évité un sort, lança un stupéfix qu'il évita de justesse. Enervé par la vitesse de réaction de Granger, il lança clairement un avada mais fut interrompu.

« _Expelliarmus !_ Cria Severus. »

Malgré l'état de ses mains, l'ancien professeur de potion envoya un sort parfait qui toucha son adversaire en plein thorax, envoyant sa baguette plus loin, la rendant inaccessible. Hermione voulu en profiter pour le pétrifier mais Lucius fut plus rapide et transplana rapidement.

« Dommage… Bien joué pour le sort Severus »

« Quand es-tu allé chercher cette fichu baguette ? »

Son ton était des plus irritable mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Hier après-midi, j'ai eu un peu de temps donc je me suis dit qu'il serait temps d'essayer »

« Bien… Tu me feras quand même le plaisir de ne plus sortir seule à cette heure ci, intima t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour rentrer »

« Oui papa ! dit-elle en imitant, d'une petite voix, un petite fille avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, se rendant compte d'une chose. Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici »

« Je… Euh… J'ai préféré te suivre pour des raisons de… De sécurité »

« Sécurité ou curiosité ? »

Voyant la mine effarée et gênée qu'il affichait, Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin qui dura la moitié du trajet. Le restant du temps, ils marchèrent en silence.Une fois rentrés, Hermione fut prise d'une fatigue soudaine et préféra retourner se coucher, après tout, il n'était que sept heures du matin. S'excusant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant de s'enfermer, elle se retourna et lui adressa des dernières paroles.

« Au fait Severus, merci d'avoir été là, je ne pense pas que je m'en serais sortie sans toi. »

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et décida qu'il avait encore de temps de somnoler un petit peu dans sa « chambre ». En montant l'escalier de bois, il se souvint de son appréhension pour les goûts de l'étage car il était très précieux quand à ce qu'il appréciait. Arrivé au premier, il y avait d'abord un long couloir. La première porte à gauche menait à une chambre, la sienne, baignée dans les tons de son ancienne maison (vert et argenté) avec des meubles en bois fin mais coûteux avec un imposant lit à baldaquin recouvert de drap de velours vert foncé. Puis, par la deuxième porte, une salle de bain reliée à la chambre, dans les mêmes tons sombres. Les deux pièces étaient chacune éclairées par des lustres imposants au centre de la pièce. La seule porte à droite menait à un vaste grenier (il l'avait découvert alors qu'il s'était trompé de côté la première fois qu'il était monté). Au fond du couloir, une dernière porte en bois massif. Il n'avait jamais osé y aller et n'avait jamais pensé à en parler à Hermione. Pris soudainement d'un élan de curiosité, il décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Le couloir était éclairé régulièrement par de magnifiques appliques murales en marbre blanc. Il ouvrit la porte et resta ébahi devant la taille de la pièce. C'était une salle dans les tons gris et noir, donc assez lugubre, mais éclairée par plusieurs fenêtre sans rideaux. Tous les murs étaient envahis par des centaines d'armes blanches comportant épées de toutes sorte, sabres, poignards et d'autres pièces de collections dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Avec les armes se trouvaient, toujours sur les murs, plusieurs tableaux de style médiévaux représentant des elfes livrant batailles, des chevaliers moldus des temps anciens, des dragons et autres créatures plus majestueuses les unes que les autres.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, il alla dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit en se promettant de poser des questions à Hermione quand à l'utilité de la salle d'arme, comme il l'avait surnommé. Installé sur son lit, il laissa son esprit vagabonder tranquillement, se rappelant comment il en était arrivé là. Combien, malgré les apparences, son travail à Poudlard lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais pensé demander un poste là-bas, le récent état de ses mains l'en ayant dissuadé lourdement. Non que l'argent lui manque, il en avait accumulé beaucoup depuis un certain temps, ce qui lui permettait de vivre aisément, mais l'ambiance de ses cours lui manquait décidemment de trop. Mais à présent, il avait peut-être une chance de retrouver ses cachots, de pouvoir recommencer à traumatiser ses idiots de Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta là.

« Ils ne sont pas tous idiots… » Se dit-il intérieurement. « Hermione en est la preuve vivante… Il est vrai que leur courage m'exacerbe au plus haut point, mais tout est rattrapé par leur capacité monumentale à se mettre les ennuis à dos, comme ce matin par exemple… »

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle l'envoûtait de ses yeux noisette. Sa beauté s'était décuplée et il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher des yeux quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il n'avait rien tenté depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Non que l'envie n'était pas présente mais sa raison le ramenait à la réalité rapidement, lui rappelant que lui avait tout de même la quarantaine et qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans.

Il regarda l'heure. 9h23. Il était resté avachi sur son lit pendant plus de deux heures. Il se résigna à descendre pour voir si la belle s'était réveillée. L'état de ses mains s'était largement amélioré et, pour la remercier, il avait pensé l'inviter dans un restaurant chic qu'il connaissait, non loin de Pré-au-lard.

Le salon était vide et refroidi. Il sortit sa baguette, espérant que tous ses pouvoirs étaient bien présents, et alluma un feu d'un geste de la main. Souriant, il s'aperçut qu'une forme noire était passée en un éclair du côté de l'âtre jusqu'en dessous du fauteuil le plus proche. Maudissant sa curiosité, il s'approcha du fauteuil en question, s'accroupit et tendit une main vers l'animal apeuré, priant intérieurement pour qu'Hermione ne le trouve pas dans cette position inconfortable.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te trouves à quatre pattes à regarder je ne sais quoi ? »

Raté.

« Je… euh… C'est-à-dire que… Il y avait quelque chose qui a bougé et…bafouilla t-il en se relevant. »

Elle rit devant la gêne apparente de Severus mais devina rapidement ce qu'était la _chose _cachée en dessous du fauteuil. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et appela d'une voix douce :

« Cassiopée, viens ma belle. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle avait sortit un biscuit de sa poche et aussitôt, une boule de poil sortit rapidement de sa cachette pour s'installer confortablement entre les jambes de sa maîtresse.

« C'est ma chatte. Depuis que Pattenrond est mort, je me suis racheté un autre chat. Elle est très timide envers les inconnus. Approche toi, elle accepte mieux d'être approchée quand elle est sur moi. »

Severus s'avança, s'assit aux côtés de sa belle et, d'une main gantée, caressa la petite boule de poil qui ronronna de plaisir.

« Tu devrais essayer sans les gants, elle est aussi douce que du velours. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Severus enleva le gant de sa main et recommença à caresser la petite chatte. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit rapidement au contact de cette fourrure si soyeuse. Ils restèrent longtemps assis, à même le sol, lui avec la chatte sur ses genoux en la caressant doucement, elle à parler de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Severus se leva.

« Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Va t'habiller, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

La voyant sur le point de poser une question, il répliqua sans attendre avant de monter à l'escalier.

« Ne pose aucune question, je n'y répondrai pas de toute façon. »

Ne préférant se poser aucunes questions, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle ne fut dérangée qu'à midi et demi par Severus. Il s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise, de même couleur, ouverte au col. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il ne put rien dire. Hermione s'était décidé à essayer la robe qu'elle s'était achetée pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie. La robe avait pris une couleur noire, moulante à la taille et lâche en bas. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et était ouverte jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse droite. Un décolleté plongeant appelait à l'œil grâce à un collier celtique qu'elle s'était achetée lors de son dernier voyage en France. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une demi queue qui laissait retomber plusieurs mèches qu'elle avait lissées d'un sort.

« Où va-t-on alors ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te répondrai pas… Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. Comment allons-nous jusqu'à cet endroit si secret ? »

« Nous allons transplaner. »

Suivant le geste à la parole, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et ils disparurent en un « plop » sonore du salon pour réapparaître devant un restaurant des plus chic. Hermione était ébahie, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la façade que Severus l'emmena à l'intérieur où ils furent accueillis par une femme qui sourit de suite à Severus.

« Severus, cela va faire bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu ici ! Joe sera enchanté de te revoir. Et qui est cette charmante femme ? »

Elle ne cessait de sourire. Hermione allait répliquer mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire la moindre chose.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Cindy. Miss Granger et moi-même désirons une table tranquille. »

« Au même endroit que d'habitude, ça te va ? »

« Cela sera parfait. »

Avec un autre sourire, elle se retourna et les mena vers une arrière-salle tranquille puis, dans une pièce, assez petite mais accueillante, où se trouvait une table pour deux personnes. Une ambiance romantique régnait ici et Hermione en fut subjuguée. Cindy les laissa tranquille. Severus, qui avait toujours Hermione accrochée à son bras, l'emmena vers une chaise qu'il tira en parfait gentleman qu'il était. Le repas se passa lentement. L'un ne pouvant laisser ses yeux se détacher de l'autre et Hermione à balader ses yeux et à trouver les moindres détails de la pièces où ils étaient. A un moment, même, le directeur en personne vint les voir pour parler à Severus du temps qu'il avait mit pour revenir ici. Après cette discussion enjouée entre les deux hommes, Hermione s'était mise à parler.

« C'est ici que tu ramènes toute tes conquêtes ? »

Tout cela était dit avec une note de gentillesse mais Severus ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

« Pas tout a fait. Certes, tu n'es pas la première à venir en ma compagnie, cela me paraît logique. Mais Joe est aussi un ami de longue date, ce qui explique sa venue de toute à l'heure. »

« C'est un endroit charmant. Je dois bien l'avouer. »

« C'est le seul restaurant que je connaisse qui laisse une pièce à entière disposition pour des couples… Ou amis souhaitant rester seuls, bien évidemment. » S'était-il empressé de rajouter.

« Je vois ça… Dis-moi, il ne reste que deux jours de traitement, que comptes-tu faire après ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Il avait longtemps craint cette question. Intérieurement, il souhaitait ardemment rester avec elle mais il n'était pas bien placé pour exiger quoi que ce soit.

« Ben tu as deux options, soit tu restes chez moi, soit tu pars je ne sais où… »

La déception dans la voix d'Hermione quand elle avait prononcé ses dernières paroles était aussi flagrante que son nez au beau milieu de sa figure. Severus sourit. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait pensé qu'il resterait chez elle. Si seulement il pouvait…

« Je… Tu es sûre que ce serait une bonne idée que je reste chez toi ? »

« Il me semble que tu es chez moi depuis deux semaines. Et on a rien fait de mal aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je réfléchirai à la question, je ne peux pas me décider maintenant »

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce alors qu'ils entamaient leurs desserts. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Severus se leva, aida Hermione à se lever, et partit avec elle du restaurant. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tout deux à transplaner, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit d'une voix douce.

« Et si nous marchions un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne sans que cette dernière ne paraisse perturbée, et commença à avancer lentement vers un parc proche. Peu de monde y était présent, ce qui les arrangea beaucoup. Après avoir fait le tour du lac, ils s'assirent tout deux, le dos contre un immense chêne. Ils restèrent là longtemps, à parler de tout et de rien, de la potion d'Hermione qu'il qualifia de miraculeuse. Pourtant, Severus oublia complètement l'idée de lui parler de la salle d'arme, absorbé par la beauté de la jeune femme à la tombée du jour.

Quand la nuit apparut, tout deux avaient cessé de parler depuis peu pour ce concentrer sur l'agréable paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Sentant la fraîcheur apparaître, Hermione fut soudainement parcourue par de nombreux frissons. Severus, n'étant pas aveugle, avait remarqué le jeu de la Gryffondor et, sans réellement réfléchir à ses actes, se retrouvait déjà à poser sa cape chaude sur les épaules de son ancienne élève. La jeune femme se laissa aller et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du maître des potions alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras pour plus de chaleur.

Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, Severus se rendit vite compte que la jeune femme commençait à s'endormir.

« Hermione ?» Appela t-il doucement.

« Hum ? »

« Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. En plus demain c'est la répétition du mariage d'Harry. Tu accepterais de m'y accompagner ? »

« Je… Je ne préfère pas. Avec la dernière visite que nous a fait la jeune Weasley, je doute que ma présence soit réellement bien acceptée. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que monsieur et madame Weasley t'apprécient. Harry restera toujours aimable quoi qu'il arrive, Ron et Ginny ne t'adresseront sûrement pas la parole, ce qui t'arrangeras, et puis, je serais là. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« S'il te plait Sev'… »

Elle s'était relevée et le regardait à présent dans les yeux. Une moue inexplicable rendait la décision de Severus plus que difficile. Le surnom qu'elle avait employé avait fait rater un battement de son cœur. Une pensée lui vînt à l'esprit, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une excuse valable pour le lendemain. Il ne préféré pas être présent en compagnie de Potter et de tous ces Weasley. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Molly et Arthur mais la découverte de la rouquine l'embêtait au plus haut point. Encore, s'il s'était décidé à faire le premier pas vers une nouvelle relation, la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés l'aurait avantagée et il ne l'aurait pas lâché de la journée, mais là, elle serait sûrement demandée par ses amis Gryffondoriens et le laisserait seul, face à toutes ces têtes rousses. Comment trouver une excuse valable… L'autre question qu'il se posait était comment lui résister à elle ?

« Ecoute, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. En plus j'ai énormément de chose à faire demain. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, plus suspicieuse que d'habitude.

« En faite… Non, je n'ai pas envie de mentir donc je vais te dire franchement, je n'irais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver toute cette bande joyeuse pour un évènement qui ne me concerne en rien. » A son plus grand étonnement, Hermione lui sourit.

« Je me demandais ce que tu allais inventer. » Lui expliqua t-elle. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Rentrons, il se fait vraiment tard. »

Elle se leva. Il était encore un peu abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et le remercier presque de sa franchise… Après s'être levé à son tour, il lui proposa son bras et ils transplanèrent ensemble chez eux. Arrivé à destination, Hermione s'installa dans le salon pendant que Severus, après lui avoir demandé, préparait un thé chaud dans la cuisine. L'ancien mangemort ne fut que peu surpris quand, en retournant dans le salon, il trouva sa belle endormie dans le canapé. Ne pouvant la laisser dormir ici, il se décida, après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, à la porter vers sa chambre. Il passa donc un bras dans le dos et un autre en dessous des jambes d'Hermione, la souleva lentement afin de ne pas la réveiller et l'emmena directement dans son lit. Avant de sortir de cette pièce, il se retourna une dernière foi pour murmurer : Bonne nuit mon bel ange, et parti pour rejoindre la sienne où il ne trouva pas rapidement sommeil, l'image d'une jeune femme au fine bouclettes et au yeux noisette.

Hermione se réveilla lentement, doucement, émergeant d'un étrange rêve sur un Severus Snape, dans un champ de marguerites, qui la prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement… Après s'être finalement dit qu'elle était trop romantique et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination, elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain où une bonne douche chaude l'attendait.

Severus, lui, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison qu'il avait deviné sous sa douche par les bruits émis depuis la salle de bain. Il s'était installé, son café à la main, à table quand il la vit arriver. Hermione, habillé à la moldu d'un pull et d'un jean noir, le salua d'une bise et s'assit en face de lui, la douche n'avait pas réussi à la réveiller. Quand elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, des images de son rêve lui revînt en tête et elle ne put faire autrement que d'éclater d'un rire cristallin. Severus, encore sous le choc de cette bise inhabituelle, commença à se demander réellement si la jeune femme allait bien.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton hilarité matinale ? »

« Oh… En faite… Ce n'est rien du tout… Je t'assure. » Réussi t-elle à répondre entre deux éclats de rires.

« Je te pris de bien vouloir me le dire quand même, étant la raison principale de ce rire. »

« Oh… » Elle se calma et Severus pu facilement s'apercevoir d'une rougeur plus que flagrante sur ses joues. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très… Important on va dire. »

« Hum. Evidement. Dit moi, à quelle heure dois-tu être chez Potter ? »

« Vers midi et demi, il m'invite à manger. Je n'ai pas pu refuser l'invitation, Harry m'a poussé à accepter alors que j'ai refusé une bonne dizaine de fois. »

« Ne trouve pas plus d'excuses, cela ne changera rien. »

« Mais je… » Elle s'était levée pour répliquer mais fut rapidement coupée

« Je sais que tu ne ment pas voyons. »

« Mais… tu t'es moqué de moi ! Severus ! » Reprit-elle alors qu'il se levait et s'avançait vers elle.

« Je me venge à ma façon ma chère. » S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, Severus s'était fortement approché d'elle et se trouvait, à présent, pratiquement collé à elle. Ils paraissaient tout deux quelque peux perturbés mais, continuant sur sa lancé, Severus se rapprocha encore d'elle et clôtura son approche en l'embrassant timidement. Sentant qu'Hermione acceptait ce baiser, il se permit d'aller plus loin en demandant l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue. Pendant qu'il approfondissait leur échange, il laissa ses mains se promener sur la taille de la jeune femme alors que les siens s'enrouler autour de son coup. Dieu qu'il en avait rêvé de ce moment. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin. Hermione se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte mais garda ses bras autour du coup de son ancien professeur avant de prendre la parole.

« Si tes vengeances se passent toutes comme ça, comment fais tu avec les hommes ? »

« Hum… » Elle ria à cette réponse gênée.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais devoir partir. On se revoit se soir, mais je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je serais de retour. » Elle apposa un dernier baiser sur la joue du maître en potion et parti de suite pour le square Grimmaurd, où elle devait rejoindre tout le monde, en laissant un Severus complètement désorienté.

« Hermi ! On t'attendait. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé. »

« J'ai étais un peu retenue… Désolé Harry. »

« Pas grave. »

« Hermione… »

« Bonjour Ginny. » Répondu la brune, leur dernière rencontre en tête.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser toute les deux. A toute à l'heure. »

« Merci chéri. Tu viens avec moi, nous serons plus tranquille dans le petit salon. » Hermione la suivie. Elle s'était attendue à cette entrevue avec son amie. Une fois installé dans la petite pièce, Ginny prit la parole de suite. « Ecoute, je suis désolé pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de tes affaires, après tout, c'est ta vie. »

« En effet, merci de me le faire remarquer. »

« Ne sois pas si tranchante Mione ! A t'entendre, je suis persuadé qu'il déteint sur toi. » La rouquine avait fini sa phrase d'un sourire amical et semi amusé, ce à quoi Hermione répondis de même.

« Oh, moi aussi j'en ai bien l'impression par moment. » A cette remarque, Ginny ne put se retenir de rire mais elle fût rapidement rejointe par Hermione. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles réussirent à se calmer.

« Tu m'as manqué Mione. »

« Toi aussi Gin'. »

« Alors, raconte moi, comment ça se passe avec Snape, il est pas trop insupportable ? Vous vous voyez souvent ? »

« Il vit chez moi depuis deux semaines. Mais, je te rassure, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi… » Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe de déception dans la voix qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour sa meilleure amie.

« Mmmh, et tu aurais voulu plus, avoue. »

« Je dois bien dire que oui. »

« Tu l'aime toujours autant ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai même l'impression que mes sentiments ont décuplés à son égard depuis que j'ai appris à mieux le connaître… Assez parlé de moi, de toute façon je pense que l'on m'attend, je n'ai pu dire bonjour qu'à toi et à Harry. »

Ginny acquiesça et toute deux apparurent en riant dans le salon. Hermione put enfin revoir Ron et Luna qu'elle n'avait put revoir depuis leur mariage l'année dernière. Molly, comme à son habitude, la pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse en lui recommandant de plus manger et de venir plus souvent chez eux pour manger. Il y avait également Arthur, les jumeaux et Remus, les autres n'ayant pu se déplacer.

Leur journée se passa ainsi, partagée entre bavardages en tout genre sur la vie en cour ou passée, les souvenirs amusant du trio d'une part et des maraudeurs d'une autre pour se rappeler de James et de Sirius, mort lors de la bataille finale. Puis vînt le moment de la répétition du mariage. Harry et Ginny semblaient être aux anges en attendant la véritable cérémonie de mariages. Hermione se souvenait des moments passés avec Ginny qui lui racontait comment, au bout de deux ans ensemble, Harry lui avait fait sa demande. Ça avait était d'un romantique hors du commun : un restaurant pour le déjeuné, une balade en barque sur le lac de Pré-au-lard, un retour au square Grimmaurd qui menait, par un chemin de pétales de rose, vers une chambre où était installé une table, éclairée par des chandelles, pour deux personnes où reposait, sur l'assiette de Ginny, un écrin de velours rouge qui contenait une bague en or sertie d'un rubis entouré de diamant. Ginny avait était tellement excitée pendant une semaine entière que les deux amies étaient sorties trois jours de suite pour faire des achats en tout genre.

Partant de bons souvenirs, Hermione se rappela, petit à petit, sa première relation avec Severus et comment elle avait attendu deux ans son retour. A présent, il était bien là et, visiblement, lui avait fait comprendre que tout reprendre entre eux n'était pas impossible. Et ce baiser. Elle avait été tentée plus d'une fois de lui sauter au coup pour l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle l'aime toujours, mais elle avait toujours préféré se retenir, de peur de se faire rejetée. A présent, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes à se faire et la Gryffondor était prête à tout faire pour se remettre avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis 4 ans maintenant.

La journée se termina rapidement. Après des au revoirs remplis de promesses de visites, Hermione put repartir chez elle. Une fois arrivée dans son salon, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 22h23 mais que Severus était déjà dans sa chambre. Etant trop réveillée pour aller se coucher à cette heure-ci, elle monta les escaliers menant au premier étage, avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, et rentra dans sa salle d'arme. Elle adoré cette pièce et s'y sentait à l'aise au possible. Rapidement, elle vêtue sa tenue le pantalon et le haut qu'elle laissait là pour ses entraînements, choisit l'épée la plus fine et la plus rapide et, d'un coup de baguette, fît apparaître un adversaire avec lequel elle commença à se battre.

Severus, lui, observait la scène, époustouflé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une femme comme elle puisse se battre avec autant de facilité, de grâce et de force en même temps. Lui-même avait reçu une éducation d'escrimeur de très haut niveau et il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'ai rejoint dans son niveau, voir même batu. Il s'était fait discret depuis maintenant dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'elle s'acharnée sur se pantin articulé par magie. Il se décida finalement de se montrer, faisant sursauter une lionne concentrée par la même occasion.

« Tu te bas admirablement bien Hermione. »

« Severus ?! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Je te croyais endormi ! »

« Je t'observais. Je viens d'en apprendre encore plus sur toi. Et je dois avouer que tu me surprends. Bien que tu ne doives certainement pas être de mon niveau. »

« Parce que monsieur est doué pour le combat à armes blanche ? »

« Evidemment. » Soudainement, Hermione lui lança une épée entre les mains.

« Prouve le moi. »

L'air audacieux d'Hermione avait suffit à raviver son envie de se mesurer à elle. Il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier pour être à l'aise en chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Elle était déjà en sueur par son précédent entraînement mais elle commença rapidement le duel par une attaque droite, en plein cœur, qu'il évita de justesse. S'en suivit un combat de coups bloqués à droite pour attaquer directement par la gauche et où tout deux prenait le dessus sur l'autre sans le garder bien longtemps. Pour pimenter les choses, Severus profita d'une de ses attaques qui la bloquait un instant contre lui pour lui murmurer des remarques sarcastiques de son cru qui eurent l'effet escomptaient car elle répliqua de plus belle par une attaque verbal et physique qu'il ne put éviter. Leur combat continua ainsi. Il fut toucher que très peu de fois mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'arriva à la toucher qu'un nombre égal de fois.

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Où trouvait-elle toute cette vivacité ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Se décidant à en finir, il utilisa une de ses meilleures techniques et la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement le dos contre le torse de Severus, une lame menaçante sur la gorge. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et Hermione semblait accepter cette défaite. Elle jeta son épée quelque mètres plus loin, s'abandonnant complètement à son sort.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme gage pour ma défaite ? » Demanda t-elle en riant alors qu'il lançait, à son tour, son épée au travers de la pièce pour l'éloigner d'eux deux.

« Aucun… Tu t'es battue à merveille. Je pense que tu arriveras à mon niveau dans une bonne dizaine d'années. » Finit-il, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Severus ! » Elle s'était retournée tellement rapidement qu'elle se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Ils restèrent là un petit moment, silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux. Se souvenant de la promesse, de faire son maximum avec lui, qu'elle s'était faite, elle clôtura leur si petite séparation et apposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser timide.

Severus n'en fut pas tellement étonné et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, puis, suivant son instinct, l'enlaça complètement. Il était tellement heureux en se moment, avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer toute sa vie, il ne s'en serait jamais lassé. A voir, rien de dure éternellement, mais il fît durer son plaisir le plus de temps possible. Se laissant légèrement aller, il plaça l'un des mains sur les fesses d'Hermione tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos en de douces caresses alors que la jeune femme passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione commença lentement à caresser le torse encore couvert de Severus. Elle était collé à lui et pouvait sentir son désir accroître au fil de ses douces caresses. Lentement, elle déboutonna un à un les bouton de la chemise de son ancien professeur afin de pouvoir profiter de la douce peau de son corps. Severus enleva ses mains de sur le corps de son amante afin de laisser tomber sa chemise, devenue de trop, lui laissant le plaisir de profiter de son corps finement musclé qu'elle s'empressa de couvrir de baisers. Ne se laissant pas faire, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'apposer plus de baisers sur son corps en capturant sauvagement ses lèvres. Tout son désir se faisait retentir dans ses gestes impatients. Il essaya de se calmer et commença à enlever le haut de la Gryffondor en de lents gestes. Une fois débarrassé de ce bout de tissu devenu encombrant, Severus abandonna les lèvres de son amante pour partir vers le creux de son coup qu'il se souvenait sensible.

Pour Hermione, tout allait vite. Des frissons parcouraient son dos. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, et sentait que lui aussi. N'en pouvant plus, elle arrêta les doux baisers qu'il lui procurer pour lui susurrer à l'oreille une simple phrase, le souffle court.

« Allons dans ta chambre. »

Severus ne se fît pas prier et la prit dans ses bras, tel des jeunes mariés, la portant jusqu'à son lit, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Il la posa délicatement, alors qu'elle s'était calmée. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Elle était encore mieux que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus regarder qu'elle se redressa rapidement pour l'embrasser telle une furie. Il se laissa entraîner et se retrouva rapidement en dessous d'elle, en position d'infériorité. Il la redécouvrait complètement. Tandis qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser, il profita de sa position pour la parcourir complètement de ses mains. Il commença par caresser la courbe de ses seins, la faisant gémir de frustration quand il repartit pour son dos pour repartir vers ses fesses. Alors que la rouge et or recommençait à déposer ses légers baisers sur le torse de son amant, il dégrafa habilement la dernière barrière de dentelles qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Il la caressa d'une main experte, lui soutirant plusieurs gémissements, mais repartit vers le bas du dos de son amante. Maudissant intérieurement les moldus pour leurs inventions stupides d'un tel pantalon, il enleva rapidement celui d'Hermione et la fit bouger de telle manière à être sur le dessus, en position de supériorité. Quittant ses lèvres juteuses, il commença à parcourir son corps de haut en bas, lui baisant et mordillant sa peau. Il s'attarda un long moment sur sa poitrine généreuse puis repartit, de plus en plus bas, titillant du bout de sa langue son nombril, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit voulu. Il embrassa lentement son entre jambe à travers le tissus qui le recouvrait encore puis, à l'aide de ses mains, fît descendre le tissus maudit jusqu'à le faire complètement disparaître à côté du lit. Il embrassa sa partie intime en de doux baiser avant de chercher, de sa langue devenue avide de cette peau, le bouton de chair qui la ferait monter au ciel.

Hermione ne tarda pas, en effet, à avoir son premier orgasme de la nuit. Son corps brûlait d'un feu qu'elle ne voulait, en rien, éteindre. Il lui en avait assez donné, c'était à elle de le torturer à sa manière. Alors qu'il était revenu à sa bouche pour la dévorer littéralement, elle se remit sur lui et entreprit, sans lâcher ses lèvres de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer, devenus tout deux trop étroits. Lentement, elle commença sa douce torture. La Gryffondor entendis son ancien professeur émettre un gémissement rauque alors qu'elle prit entièrement son membre durcit dans sa bouche.

Quand elle commença ses va-et-vient, Severus préféra l'arrêter de suite, ne voulant pas s'exposer à cette jouissance sans elle. Il la retourna une fois de plus, se plaça directement et la pénétra entièrement en un puissant coup de reins. S'ensuivit un ballet de va-et-vient rempli de gémissements et de cris de jouissances. Tout deux atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre.

Epuisé, Severus se laissa tomber à côté de sa belle, un sourire aux lèvres. Doucement, il la guida jusque dans ses bras et elle se laissa guidée dans les bras de Morphée, confortablement installé dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimée. Severus profita du sommeil d'Hermione afin de mieux la regarder. Son bonheur était à son comble. Est-ce que ça durera ? Il en doutait fortement…


	7. Chapter 7 Un mariage troublé

Encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling !  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerais pour le temps d'attente que je vous ai infligé. En espérant de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Chapitre sept

Un mariage troublé

La lumière du jour le réveilla. La précipitation de la veille lui coûtait un réveil beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Les journées avaient passées depuis qu'ils s'étaient réellement remis ensemble et il était finalement bien heureux. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait du le laisser pour aller à cette fichu répétition du mariage mais bon, il avait refusé à son invitation alors il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il lui avait quand même fait comprendre à quel point elle lui avait manquée le soir même. Il tourna la tête afin de regarder le réveil : 8h30, vraiment trop tôt… Sentant une présence dans son dos qui gigotait doucement, il se retourna lentement afin de ne pas réveiller la belle endormie qui sommeillait encore. Elle était belle… Elle était si belle, ses cheveux tombant sur son doux visage souriant et ensommeillé. Elle devait sûrement rêver à quelque chose de merveilleux pour afficher un tel sourire. La mélancolie qui avait habitait Severus hier soir s'en était allée directement en la voyant ainsi. Non, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle, loin de sa joie de vivre. Elle était son oxygène, son…

Hermione s'était réveillée depuis un petit moment et le regardait d'un œil interrogateur. Il la contemplait depuis dix bonnes minutes sans s'être rendu compte de son réveil, ce qui l'avait brusquement coupé dans se pensées des plus romantiques… Vraisemblablement trop romantiques à son goût.

« Bonjour » lui dit-il d'une voix douce

« Bjour'… » Elle s'étira, encore endormie, et repris avec un ton malicieux. « Tu m'avais bien l'air dans tes pensées dit moi. »

« J'étais juste dans les nuages » Menti t-il avant de l'embrasser pour faire oublier le sujet. « Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ? »

« Nan, je la prendrais après toi, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné ainsi tout sera prêt. »

C'est ainsi, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre en soie rouge sombre, qu'Hermione se trouva à faire cuire des œufs au bacon à près de neuf heure et demis un samedi matin. Une fois tout fini, elle mit la table alors que Severus revenait déjà de la salle de bain. Il l'encercla à la taille, l'embrassant dans le cou avec envie. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire si facilement et se sépara de l'étreinte de son amant et prit la direction de la salle de bain, sans un mot, le laissant seul avec ses désirs inassouvis.

Severus, agacé par la torture mentale qu'elle lui infligeait dès le petit matin, prit le journal et s'assit à table en attendant sa douce. C'était une matinée calme. Jamais il n'en avait passé d'aussi paisible, toujours à se torturer l'esprit sur comment se cacher, se nourrir ou bien d'autre chose mais là, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Hermione, la miss je-sais-tout qui l'avait tant exaspéré, le torturais d'un supplice dont il ne pouvait désespérément pas se passer.

Hermione ne tarda pas non plus afin de leur permettre un petit déjeuné commun. Elle s'installa à table et pu remarquer que Severus avait déjà fini de manger mais qu'il était comme perdue dans ses pensées. Les yeux posés sur le journal mais l'esprit ailleurs. Le silence resta de mise parmi eux. Après tout, c'était une habitude de chacun. La jeune Gryffondor se laissa donc aller, elle aussi dans ses pensées. Ce matin, elle avait un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ont sûrement besoin d'une recharge de leur stock de Poussoss, encore une fois, et autre potions permettant la guérison de blessures en tout genre. Après tout, elle était la meilleure qu'ils connaissent dans ce domaine. A part Severus mais lui… Mais.

« Tu devrais chercher un travail. » Dit-elle, enjouée, en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Qu… Quoi ?! »

« Oui ! Ça serait une très bonne idée que tu trouve un emploi ! Au moins tu n'auras plus à rester seul ici à m'attendre alors que je suis en vadrouille pour le mien ! »

« Elles te viennent d'où tes idées brillantes comme ça ? » Répondit-il agressivement. Il détestait que l'on se mêle de sa vie. Même elle n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Pas la peine de me mordre quand tu me parles ! Ce n'était qu'une suggestion ! »

« Tu crois réellement que ça m'amuse de devoir rester caché ici peut-être ? Mais réfléchi un peu au moins. Qui voudraient employer un ancien mangemort qui s'est enfuis avant la grande bataille ?! Pour tous je suis un danger public et quelqu'un que l'on devrait enfermer à Azkaban ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas, ne serais-ce que, tenter ? Qui n'essaye rien… »

« Je sais ! Merci ! » Il avait dit ça rapidement, hors de lui.

Hermione s'était levée. Énervée, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, pris sa cape et se retourna une dernière fois vers Severus.

« Je vois que tu as encore ce fichu caractère. Je t'avais connu calme et posé avec moi mais là, tu recommence à te comporter avec moi comme tu le faisais pendant mes premières années à Poudlard. Comme tu te comportais avec la miss je-sais-tout qui t'exaspérait tant… J'ai des rendez-vous pour mon travail aujourd'hui, je ne rentrerais sûrement que tard. Bye. » Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues rosies.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partie, laissant Severus à ses remords. Il n'avait qu'une seule phrase en tête. Un seule phrase qui le mettait dans un état déplorable : « Qu'ais-je fais ? ». Il soupira et se mit à ses tâches habituelles, l'air plus morose que jamais. Finalement, l'idée de n'avoir jamais eu une mâtiné aussi paisible s'était avérée de très courte durée…

Hermione s'était laissée allée à une marche hasardeuse. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle marchait sans but. Elle avait mangé dans un restaurant quelconque pour se reposer de la querelle qu'elle avait eu, un peu plus tôt, avec une médicomage qui critiquait ses capacités. Après tout, Hermione était de mauvaise humeur, il ne fallait pas la chercher aujourd'hui. C'est donc après un mince repas qu'elle était repartit pour une destination inconnue d'elle-même. Elle se baladait, pour le moment, dans des rues tranquilles de Pré-au-Lard quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Mione ! Mais attend moi voyons ! »

« Ginny ? »

« Non, c'est merlin ! Tu me reconnais plus ? » La rouquine ricana avant de reprendre la parole. « Ça va faire trois fois que je t'appelle et tu n'escomptes même pas te retourner. »

« Désolé Gin', je ne suis pas en forme. »

« Ça se voit. Viens à la maison, une bonne tasse de thé te fera du bien. Après tout, on n'est pas loin du square. »

C'est donc au bras de son amie qu'Hermione termina son trajet inconnu. Dès qu'elles furent rentrées, Ginny invita Hermione à s'asseoir dans le salon afin d'y faire apparaître, d'un coup de baguette, un service à thé complet.

« Je sais, je ne devrais pas céder à la facilité mais quand ma meilleure amie ne va pas bien, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber pour de l'eau à faire chauffer. » Ironisa t-elle sous le regard narquois de son amie. « Alors, racontes moi tout. Pourquoi ton visage est-il si sombre et triste ? »

« On va dire que j'ai mal commencé ma journée. J'ai eu une idée et je l'ai dite à Severus. Il l'a mal prit, on s'est disputé. »

« Oh. Et c'était quoi cette idée ? »

« Qu'il essaye de trouver du travail. »

« D'où sa réaction. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

« Les hommes sont tous comme ça Hermi'. Ils ont leur fierté et déteste que l'on y touche. En lui disant ça, il l'a mal prit car il doit déjà ne pas supporter cette situation. »

« Hum… »

« Et puis, tu connais sa situation. Etant un ancien mangemort, ça sera quasiment impossible de trouver un travail honnête. Sa réputation le devance de trop loin pour cela. »

« Il m'a donné cet argument ce matin… »

« Allez, arrête de déprimer. De toute façon, et excuse moi de le dire, il faudra bien qu'il se bouge un jour où l'autre quand même ! »

Hermione ria de bon cœur à cette remarque. Maintenant qu'elle s'était quelque peu détendue, elle se décida à partir sur un autre sujet.

« Alors, pas trop angoissée pour le mariage ? »

« Oh, m'en parle pas. Moi et Harry, ça va, mais maman est sur les nerfs. Elle arrête pas de m'envoyer des hiboux pour savoir si vraiment tout était parfait. Elle m'a même envoyé Coq trois fois d'affilées pour me demander la même chose. Le pauvre, il était épuisé, faire trois allés-retours en une matinée, c'est éprouvant pour un si petit volatil. »

« Et Harry, comment va-t-il ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. » Dit le jeune homme en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Ha… Harry ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?! »

« Dix bonne minutes. »

« Tu as donc tout entendu. » Demanda Hermione, rouge de gêne, avec une petite voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami, je peux savoir ce qui te cause du tracas. »

« C'est vrai, pardonne moi Harry. » Il rigola légèrement.

« Te pardonner quoi ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal ! Bon, j'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou cette après-midi. Tu te souviens que tu n'as plus de cavalier pour demain ? »

« Oui… Je sais bien. »

« Pourquoi pas ramener Snape avec toi ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est Moly qui m'a donné l'idée d'ailleurs. »

« Comment Moly connait-elle ma situation avec Severus ? » L'œil un peu en colère, Hermione se retourna vers Ginny qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

« Tu sais très bien que je raconte tout à maman Mione. »

« Oui, je sais. » Lui reconnut-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle m'a bien dit qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir comment il avait changé. Et Arthur à dit la même chose. »

« Bien, si tu veux. Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne vous promets pas sa présence demain. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard et je dois rentrer. »

« Bonne soirée Hermione. » dirent Ginny et Harry à l'unisson.

« Bonne soirée vous deux. Et, attention, la nuit de noce c'est demain soir, pas ce soir. » Dit-elle, l'air rieur à la mine gênée de ses deux amis.

Un fois sortie de la maison, Hermione transplana rapidement chez elle. Il faisait frai mais l'air était doux et agréable. La maison possédant un grand jardin, elle se décida à aller y faire un tour avant de rentrer. Il y avait, accroché à un grand arbre, une balançoire où elle aimait s'y installer pour être tranquille. Elle s'assit donc et commença à se balancer doucement en rêvant.

Severus avait suivit toute la scène. Quand il ne l'avait pas vu revenir au midi, il s'était mit directement à regarder dans le journal pour un boulot qui pourrait l'intéresser. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne supportait plus la situation mais le retour à une vie comme ça le troublait. S'il avait moins de temps pour lui, il en aurait encore moins pour Hermione et cela, il en avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Etant décidé à présenter ses excuses, Severus était sorti par la porte de derrière et s'avançait silencieusement vers la femme de sa vie. Elle avait du l'entendre malgré sa discrétion car, sans se retourner, elle commença à lui parler.

« Ce coucher de soleil est vraiment magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hermione était, en effet, orientait vers le magnifique couché de soleil qui leur offrait un ciel rose orangeait ou encore rouge. Le tableau que leur offrait cette nature était des plus beaux et impressionnant.

« En effet… » Il se plaça derrière elle, l'encerclant de ses bras. La balançoire était positionnée assez haute. « Hermione… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin… Tu sais, j'ai un caractère très fort et puis… Oh Hermione. Je t'ai perdu ne fois, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre une seconde fois. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas Severus. Mais j'ai horreur que tu me traite encore comme une adolescente. J'ai souvent l'impression que tu vois en moi seulement la jeune file que tu as eue en cours et pas la femme que je suis devenue. »

« Hermione… J'ai aimé la jeune fille que tu as été et j'aime encore plus la femme que tu es devenue. Je t'aime Hermione. »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, les yeux humides, pour se blottir dans les bras de Severus. Il ne lui avait encore jamais avoué ses sentiments et des larmes de bonheur vinrent couler sur ses joues pour atterrirent sur la chemise de Severus.

« Tu m'as donc aimé quand j'étais ton élève… »

« En avais-tu vraiment douté ? »

« Oui… J'avais l'impression que tu faisais tout pour me briser à la fin. »

« Il le fallait. Je devais faire en sorte que tu me déteste, que tu me haïsses pour que tu m'oubli rapidement après mon départ qui, je pensais, signifiait la fin de ma vie. J'ai était des plus anéanti lors du jour de mon départ. Quand je t'ai laissé en partant vers la grille de Poudlard. Tu as peut-être crus que je ne l'avais pas entendu car je ne m'étais pas retourné. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu l'avais donc entendu… »

« Oui. Tu l'avais peut-être murmurais mais ça ma fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'ai eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits ce soir là… Allons, ne parlons pas du passé et allons dîner. J'ai tout préparé pour me faire excuser. »

« Hum… Pour te faire pardonner il va falloir me donner plus. »

« Et qu'as-tu en tête ? » Demanda t-il, un sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres.

« Ne penses pas aussitôt à ça ! » Répliqua t-elle, en ricanant. « On verra ça se soir. Nan, je pensais au fait que demain c'est le mariage d'Harry et Ginny et que, pour le moment, je n'ai plus de cavalier. »

« Non, Hermione. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans la famille des rouquins. »

« Ah, ça, c'est faux ! Arthur et Moly te réclame même. »

« Parce que tu leur à déjà dit pour nous deux. »

« Nan ! Ginny l'a fait à ma place et sans m'en parler, évidemment. Mais c'est pour te dire que même Harry m'a dit de t'inviter. »

« Bien, de toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

« En effet ! » Répondit-elle, maligne, avant de l'embrasser.

Acceptant sa défaite sans histoire, Severus continua à l'embrasser, la caressant doucement, comme de peur de la briser. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à s'assoir dans l'herbe pour regarder la nuit qui tombait petit à petit sur la nature environnante. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione s'était complètement allongée et reposait sa tête sur le torse de Severus qui s'était lui-même abandonné à cette position.

« Je pense que le repas que je nous ai préparé est froid et immangeable maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, je suis trop bien ici pour bouger pour le moment. »

« Deviendrais-tu paresseuse ? »

« Hum… Dans de pareils moments, oui. » Elle se redressa légèrement afin d'atteindre la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa légèrement. Elle savait quel effet donnait ces baisers. Il en voulait toujours plus après. Elle se repositionna de façon à continuer à le torturer mentalement et ferma les yeux.

« Tu as déjà préparé un cadeau pour les futur mariés ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Et qu'as-tu choisis. »

« J'ai ensorcelé un album et y ai mis des photos magiques de moi, Ron, Harry et Ginny avant et après Poudlard. Dans nos bons moments. J'ai laissé un bon nombre de places libres pour qu'ils puissent y mettre d'autres photos à leur guise. »

« Bonne idée, j'avoue. Et si on rentrait. Il commence à faire frai, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois malade pour demain. »

« Tu as raison mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever. »

« Dit toi que c'est pour mieux te recoucher dans mes bras. »

Hermione, un sourire convaincu aux lèvres, se leva. Mains dans la main, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre d'Hermione, se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent rapidement. Hermione avait à peine reposée sa tête sur le torse de Severus qu'elle s'était aussitôt endormie. A croire que leur querelle les avait tous deux épuisé car le Serpentard ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre sa belle au doux pays des rêves.

Le réveil, lui, fût brutal pour Severus. Sa belle, une fois réveillée, commença par le réveiller pour finir par courir dans tout les sens pour se préparer. La matinée s'annonçait des plus excitantes pour la Gryffondor mais des plus déprimantes pour le Serpentard. Malgré le fait qu'il avait vite accepté hier le fait de venir au mariage de Potter ne faisait absolument pas qu'il en était enthousiaste. Voir toute ces têtes rousse le déprimé plus que de revoir Potter lui-même. Hermione était déjà sous la douche. Severus, un sourire aux lèvres, savait comment se redonner le moral et cela en faisant plaisir à sa belle en même temps. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas assuré vers la salle de bain, plus particulièrement vers la douche. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rentra directement. A voir la réaction de la lionne, elle aussi avait du penser à la même chose car elle se jeta littéralement sur Severus dès qu'il fut entré.

Leur douche chaude terminée, Severus aida Hermione à s'habillé et prit le cadeau dans ses mains gantées. Ils sortirent de la maison, bras dessus dessous, pour transplaner et finalement atterrir dans le jardin de la maison d'Harry. Ils avaient, en effet, décidés de faire le mariage dans une des plus grandes pièces de la maison.

Severus toqua deux fois à la porte et, deux minutes d'attente plus tard, c'est une Moly surexcitée qui vînt leur ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus mais il aurait, tout de même, préféré une autre circonstance pour la revoir. Non, à vrai dire, il se serait complètement passé de la revoir. Madame Weasley avait ouvert la bouche en les voyants ainsi. Même si sa fille l'avait prévenue du couple étrange qu'Hermione avait formé, cela faisait tout de même un choc de les voir ensemble. Passé la surprise, Moly s'empressa de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Quelque peu emporté par la joie qu'elle avait Moly fit également une bise bruyante à Severus qui en resta tétanisé un instant. Il fut obligé de se réveiller car Hermione, ricanant de sa réaction, l'entrainait vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

Lorsque le couple entra dans la salle, mains dans la main, tout le brouhaha se tu. Tout le monde regardait avec surprise les deux personnes qui formaient, à voir leur proximité, un couple. Severus, ravi de l'accueil que l'on leur donnait, en profita pour réaliser quelque chose dont il avait grandement envie depuis peu. Se retournant vers Hermione, il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser des plus fougueux. Tout le monde était paralysé par la vue de ce spectacle déroutant et, pour la plupart des plus jeunes, des plus écœurants. Severus se redressa.

« Maintenant la vérité est clairement montrée et aucune question n'a plus lieu d'être… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de mouche ici sinon plus d'un vont en gobé une bonne dizaine. » Dit Severus, enthousiaste par l'effet produit, avant de se prendre un léger coup de coude d'Hermione qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de résister à l'envie de rire tout haut devant la mine effarée de Ronald. Il était, pour changer de sa rougeur habituelle, pâle comme un linge et semblait ne pas vouloir se remettre de l'horreur à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Ce fut Arthur qui vînt les accueillir à bras ouvert. Il pria Hermione de rejoindre sa fille qui était, d'après Moly, des plus stressée. La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Severus avant de s'excuser et de partir vers la chambre que lui avait indiqué le père de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle entra, la vision qu'elle eut la fît attraper un fou-rire. D'abord la tête de Ron face au baiser, plus que transparent sur son désir, de Severus et après Ginny qui, sur le bord de son lit, qui avait la tête touchant le sol et regardait, donc la tête à l'envers, sous son lit. Elle s'était également mise à faire valser à travers de la pièce un bon nombre d'objets encombrant l'endroit qu'elle regardait. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans tout ce tumulte.

« Mais où est passé cette fichue ballerine ! »

Hermione regarda partout dans la chambre du regard et trouva, à ses pieds, une ballerine blanche. Elle se pencha afin de la ramasser et, une fois redressé, parla d'un air comique.

« La future mariée a-t-elle besoin de cette belle pantoufle ? »

« Hermione ?! » Demanda Ginny, en se redressant rapidement, prise par la surprise. « Tu as retrouvée ma ballerine ! »

« Mon dont de détective à guidé mes yeux jusqu'à mes pieds où je l'ai trouvée. »

« Oh… J'ai pourtant cherchée partout avant ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien plus que stressée. Ton père m'a demandé de monter, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »

« Je suis sur les nerfs. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Regrettes-tu de devoir te marier aujourd'hui ? »

« Non ! Pas le moindre du monde mais imagines que… Imagines que ça soit Harry qui regrette ! Qu'il doute au moment de dire oui !! »

« Il ne regrette pas le moindre du monde Ginny ! Il t'aime, je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante pour ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Imagines que mes règles tombent aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu les as eu quand la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a deux semaines… Mais… Mais imagines que je me casse la figure ! »

« Imagines également si Merlin venait lui-même à apparaître en plein milieu de la cérémonie ! »

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent dans les yeux, silencieuses, avant de rirent à plein poumons. La tension avait enfin disparue grâce à une bataille de cousin que Ginny avait sournoisement engagée contre son amie quand elle avait réellement réalisé que cette dernière c'était moquée ouvertement d'elle. Hermione était sur le point de prendre le dessus quand Moly entra. Paniquée en voyant l'état de la coiffure de sa fille, madame Weasley commença à s'affoler quand Hermione remis de l'ordre dans les vêtements et la coiffure de la future mariée et de faire de même sur elle. Finalement rassurée, Moly pria Hermione d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus qui l'attendait en bas.

Quand la jeune femme descendit les escaliers, elle croisa Arthur qui lui fît un clin d'œil qu'il expliqua en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Severus qui l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Quand la lionne prit le bras de son amant, elle était tout sourire à l'idée que sa seconde famille, les Weasley, accepté celui qu'elle aimait. Enfin, cela était, pour le moment, seulement le cas d'Arthur, Moly et Ginny. Cela lui suffisait déjà grandement.

Le couple s'avança vers le premier rang et s'assit. Hermione était aux côtés de Charlie tandis que Severus était sur le bord de la rangé, à côté de l'allée centrale. Ils n'eurent que peut de temps à patienter avant que la mariée fasse son entrée impériale dans un fond sonore adéquat. Ginny était sublime dans sa robe. Elle s'avançait, lentement, accrochée au bras de son père qui rayonnait presque autant que le futur marié qui regardait sa promise se rapprocher de lui. Harry afficha un sourire radieux quand, enfin, il prit la main de sa fiancée.

Au même moment, Hermione avait serrée imperceptiblement la main de Severus dans la sienne. Elle était déjà émue de voir ses deux meilleurs amis sur le point de s'unir pour la vie et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Une pensée vînt s'enchainer, lui rappelant qu'elle serait capable de tout pour rester avec Severus. Ne serais-ce que lui dire oui s'il venait à lui demander sa main. C'est quand elle le réalisa que les larmes vinrent réellement creuser leurs sillons sur ses joues.

Le serpentard, sans le savoir, avait les mêmes idées que sa compagne. Il venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'il souhaitait énormément pouvoir terminer sa triste vie aux côtés de celle qui illuminait ses jours et ses nuits. Severus s'envoya rapidement une gifle mentale. Il devenait bien trop romantique à son goût ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il aimait Hermione en faite. Cela remontait donc à beaucoup plus longtemps que les derniers temps… Elle venait de lui serrer la main. Certes pas fort mais, il ne savait pas comment, cela lui transférait de l'amour par vagues dévastatrices. Il avait, en ce moment même, envie de l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Une petite voix résonna alors, émue, dans sa tête lui disant : « Moi aussi je t'aime Severus. ». A s'en rendre compte, il avait pensé trop fort mais, finalement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Pour Hermione, la cérémonie se déroula tellement rapidement qu'elle ne vit pas arriver le moment de l'échange des anneaux, où elle devait se lever pour rejoindre Ginny et jouer son rôle de témoin. Le prêtre termina le dernier sermon en route et demanda aux deux témoins de se lever et de rejoindre le couple afin que le lien magique se fasse. Une fois que Ron les ait rejoints, tout le monde prit sa baguette en main et la disposa comme il se devait : celles des mariés côte à côte, parallèles, tandis que celles des témoins au dessus, dans le sens opposé des premières, parallèles également. Le prêtre, à son tour, vient placer la sienne en dessous de toutes et commença à psalmodier le rituel.

C'est alors qu'une énorme détonation se fît entendre. Toutes les vitres explosèrent, manquant de blesser plusieurs personnes. Severus s'était levé précipitamment afin de prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour la protéger des projectiles. Des personnes, vêtues de noir, firent alors irruption par les fenêtres dans la salle, provoquant des cris de toute pars et un affolement général.

Hermione avait peur mais, quand elle se sépara de Severus pour regarder les alentours et d'observer les visiteurs incongrus, une rage sans équivalent la prit de court. Un des mangemorts se dévoilât au moment où elle le regarda. Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, au beau milieu de la salle, encadrer par d'autre de ses compagnons de combats. C'était lui qui venait donc de mettre à sac le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait raté de peut la dernière fois, il ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi cette fois-ci. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était, qu'au même moment où les sorts commençaient à être lançaient, les ennemis avaient tous un seul et unique but en tête : prendre à part et tuer le trio, la mariée et, en particulier, le traître à son rang, Severus Snape. Après ça, ils pourraient enfin être heureux d'avoir vengés leur maître.

Severus était des plus acharné. Son adversaire l'avait volontairement éloigné de sa bien-aimé pour se duel sans fin. McNair était toujours le même fou acharné dans les combats mais Severus le devançait rapidement alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux pour affronter la personne qu'elle voulait tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser stupéfixié, il s'en sortirait trop facilement après, non, il lui fallait mourir et cela, aujourd'hui même. La lionne était maintenant très proche de lui quand Lucius la vit pour la première fois mais il put quand même esquiver l'Avada trop hâtif qu'elle lui lança et qui atterrit tout de même sur un des mangemorts. S'engagea alors un duel sans mercis entre ces deux ennemis de toujours.

Tout le monde était concentré sur les attaques qu'il lançait quand un cri se fît entendre. C'était Ron qui venait de recevoir, de face et avec une puissance désastreuse, un doloris. Perturbée par le cri de son ami, Hermione avait perdue sa concentration quelques secondes. Mais se fût à se moment là que Malfoy en profita pour lui envoyer un expéliarmus en plein ventre qui la fît atterrir, à un mètre de là où elle se trouvée avant, sa plus aucune baguette magique en main.

Severus avait tout vu. Une rage mélangée de désespoir s'empara de lui. Il fallait qu'il sauve Hermione. Profitant d'un instant de faiblesse de son adversaire, il lui envoya un stupéfix et couru vers Lucius pour, dès qu'il fût à porté de tir, lui lancer l'Avada mortel en plein dos. Certes cela pourrait paraître comme lâche de sa part mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement car Malfoy s'était apprêté, lui-même, à envoyé le sort de mort sur sa compagne et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Certain de la mort de Lucius, Severus accourra vers sa belle qu'il prît directement dans ses bras qui vînt s'y nicher rapidement, en pleurant de tout son saoul.

Quand, au bout d'un petit moment, ils redressèrent la tête, tout était redevenu calme et silencieux. Les mangemorts étaient tous partis, il ne restait plus que ceux qui avait était touché, par terre. Harry vînt en courant vers eux. Il paraissait totalement épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement, par cette attaque.

« Hermione ! Monsieur Snape ! Comment allez-vous ? » L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Ici, maintenant, ça va. » Répondit Severus en sachant très bien qu'Hermione n'était pas encore en mesure de répondre d'elle-même. « Où ces chiens sont-ils tous passés ? »

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait et ils ont tous transplanés quand ils ont vu le cadavre de leur chef gisant par terre. Il ne reste plus que Nott, McNair, Crabbe et Goyle qui ont étés stupéfixiés. »

« Bien… » Il avait baissé la tête, caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione avant que celle-ci ne lève la tête, révélant ses larmes abondantes.

« Où est Ginny ? » Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Elle s'est enfuis quand les mangemorts sont partis. Personne ne sait où elle est réellement, même pas moi. Ça m'inquiète énormément. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Il se remet. Avec difficulté mais ça va mieux. »

Severus resserra sa prise sur sa belle avant de se lever et de dire tout haut :

« Je vais vous aider à la trouver. Allez voir dans les étages et au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'occupe du jardin. » Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que son ancien professeur leur tournait le dos pour partir.

« Severus ?! » Demanda une dernière fois Hermione avant de le voir disparaître par la porte. « Fais surtout très attention à toi. On… On ne sait jamais avec eux. »

Le serpentard, s'étant retourné, lui souri avant de sortir afin de commencer ses recherches. Mais où avait-elle pu bien disparaître ainsi ? Il fît un tour complet du jardin et commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle n'était pas dans le jardin et espéra que les autres aient plus de chances de la retrouver. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit. Non, un reniflement plutôt. S'armant quand même de sa baguette, on ne sait jamais avait bien dit Hermione, Il s'avança lentement vers la source du bruit. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit, assise à terre, aux pieds d'un arbre, une jeune rouquine dans sa robe de mariée salit par la terre. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. En bon Serpentard, il n'avait jamais été doué pour savoir réconforter les femmes. Même avec Hermione, il n'avait jamais réellement compris le principe de base pour les faire sourire quand elles pleuraient, alors il se tût.

Ginny fût touchée par sa gentillesse. Nul homme ne comprendrait donc jamais que quand une femme pleure, il faut, si on n'en est pas si proche que ça, s'installer à ses côtés et attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même, en silence, ou la prendre dans ses bras quand on est plus proche. Et là, pour une fois, Snape le surprenait réellement.

« Vous savez. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix légère. « Vous m'avez toujours parut comme un homme sans cœur. »

« Et à quoi me vaut cet honneur ? » Il avait utilisé un ton sarcastique mais sans aucune méchanceté.

« Pendant vos cours, vous êtes l'homme le plus froid que j'avais encore jamais rencontrée. Mais bon, il faut bien avouer que ça aide au travail. Enfin, pour moi et pour mione en tout cas ça a fonctionné. » Il souri gentiment cette fois-ci, même s'il avait légèrement tourné la tête pour ne pas le montrer. « Même quand Hermione est tombée amoureuse de vous, je n'ai jamais cru un seul moment que vous pourriez la rendre heureuse, je pensais même tout le contraire. Mais je n'ai pu que remarquer combien elle paraissait plus vivante quand ça à commencé entre vous… Dommage que vous ne soyez pas resté. »

« Je n'ai pas eu réellement le choix ce jour là. »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Même si je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, je ne croyais pas que vous vous soyez moqué d'elle. Ça a dut être à contre cœur que vous êtes partit ce soir là. »

« Vous êtes perspicace. Je dois bien le reconnaître. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui en a souffert. » Il se retourna vers elle, surprit, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Ben oui, votre remplaçant est un véritable minable. Vous étiez peut-être chiant par vos manières arrogantes mais lui est un incapable finit. » C'est alors qu'il ria. De bon cœur, la première fois devant une personne autre qu'Hermione. Et Ginny ne pu que le rejoindre. « Vous savez, j'ai vécu la peine d'Hermione avec elle. Elle est même restée deux semaines sans se nourrir. Il a fallu que je l'assomme d'un sort pour la transporter à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle daigne enfin se réalimenter. » Severus baissa la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça avait pu aller si loin. Il s'en voulait tant. « Puis Dean est apparu. Ils étaient déjà bon amis mais il n'a pas cessé de l'aider en tout point. Il s'arrangeait pour avoir les cours où elle seule avait les options, lui offrait des fleures. Elle retrouvait le sourire petit à petit mais je ne voulais pas voir à quel point ce sourire sonné faux. Elle n'était pas réellement heureuse. Je m'en suis rendue compte seulement plus tard. Puis ils se sont fiancés. Je n'y croyais pas non plus mais je la voyais sourire avec lui. Et puis… Vous êtes réapparu. »

Severus avait senti une pointe de jalousie apparaître mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné. Même si ce n'était pas par véritable choix, il l'avait quand même laissé là, au château, sans pouvoir avoir le courage de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuses. Et puis, après, il n'avait eu plus aucun moyen de parler à n'importe qui. Mais, une fois qu'il s'était échappé, il n'avait pas osé reprendre contact, de peur de lire la rancune dans sa réponse ou une haine qu'il aurait bien mérité. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas pu empêcher son cœur de continuer de battre pour elle.

Ginny avait vu son ancien professeur s'assombrir tout d'un coup. Sûrement du au souvenir qu'Hermione avait eu quelqu'un d'autre après lui. Mais, une question la taraudait tout de même et elle se décida à lui poser. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux et s'arma de courage.

« Dîtes moi professeur, l'aimez vous réellement ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même quand nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. A dire vrai je me suis rendu compte que je l'ai aimé, non, que je l'aime depuis sa sixième année. Je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée alors, qu'avant, j'adorais spécialement la ridiculiser avec ses amis mais… Je n'en ai plus eu la force pour sa dernière année à l'école. Mais, elle, par contre, à commencé à me narguer et… Enfin, vous connaissez la suite. »

« Pas celle après votre départ. »

« C'est une histoire douloureuse. J'ai du partir à cause de Voldemort. Il avait énormément de doute envers moi et voulait m'avoir à ses côtés pour m'avoir à l'œil vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois car ils m'ont vite enfermé dans un des cachots du manoir où il vivait et m'ont torturait. Je voulais mourir, je n'avais plus rien pour quoi me battre. Plus rien qui m'accroché à la vie. Puis, je me suis souvenu d'un sourire, d'une voix, d'un visage heureux dans mes bras. Ça à été ma seule raison de vivre depuis. Même si je sais qu'elle l'a été depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pense. Quand je l'ai revu, dans cette boutique, je pense qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu de suite mais moi si. Je n'avais alors qu'une seule envie, partir loin de là, et vite. Mais elle est restée et m'a reconnue. On s'est revu après, elle m'a invité à rester chez elle le temps qu'elle guérisse mais cicatrices et… Je suis finalement resté à ses côtés. Comme je lui ais dit pas plus tard qu'hier, je l'ai perdu une fois et je ne supporterais pas de la perdre à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. »

Il avait dit tout avec une peine infinie inscrite sur son visage, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru amoureux de la sorte. Ginny l'avait écouté sans prononcer mots. C'est alors qu'elle vît qu'Hermione était non loin et qu'elle pleurait. A voir son état, elle avait sûrement tout entendu. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait bien le droit. C'était une preuve d'amour incroyable qu'il venait de lui faire, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle s'excusa alors, prétextant devoir aller retrouver sa famille pour leur confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Elle se leva donc et s'en alla en leur souriant discrètement pour ne pas dévoiler tout de suite la présence de son amie.

Hermione avait, en effet, tout entendue. Une fois son amie partit, elle se calma au maximum et rejoint Severus qui était resté assis, la tête baissée et les bras croisé sur ses jambes repliées. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, silencieuse, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'entoura rapidement de ses bras et s'installa de façon à ce qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et se caller confortablement contre lui. Il n'osait plus parler car il savait qu'elle avait tout entendu et craignait, par-dessus tout, la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de lui ou, pire, lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à deux car il l'aimait de trop. Il n'y avait là aucune réelle raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Elle osa alors briser leur silence.

« Ginny à dit vrai. J'ai voulu arrêter de vivre quand tu es partit. Je ne pouvais pas continuer alors qu'une partie de mon cœur était parti avec toi ce soir là. Tu as été mon premier amour Severus, et sûrement mon dernier. » Elle le vît hésiter à prendre la parole mais préféra anticiper. « Pour ce qui est de Krum, comme tout le monde avait pu le croire, on n'est pas sortit ensemble. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble mais cela s'arrêtait à un apprentissage plus poussé pour lui sur notre langue. Quand à Dean… C'est compliqué… J'étais désespérée et il m'a consolé. Je l'ai peut-être aimé, c'est vrai, mais pas vraiment car tu étais toujours dans ma tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, j'étais souvent ailleurs… Je t'aime Severus. »

« Je t'aime également Hermione, plus que tout au monde. » Il lui avait dit ça en lui soulevant le visage afin d'embrasser ses joues, là où coulaient encore des larmes, puis sur la bouche, tendrement, en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Ils étaient sur le point d'aller plus loin dans leur échange quand un toussotement les fit sursauter. Harry et Ginny, main dans la main et tout sourire, se tenaient devant eux. Harry prit la parole.

« On c'est dit que ça serait ennuyeux de continuer le mariage sans deux invités de marques. Vous venez ? »

« Bien sûr… Hum… On arrive. » Bredouilla Hermione avant que Ginny ne prenne la parole à son tour.

« Si vous le voulez, on peut également fêter le vôtre ! »

La rouquine ria agréablement en voyant la rougeur flagrante apparaître sur les joues d'Hermione. Severus, quelque peu gêné de la remarque, se contenta de se lever et d'aider sa compagne à en faire de même. Il ne laissa rien paraître et se dirigea, la main enlacée dans celle d'Hermione, vers la maison à la suite du couple. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle, les quelques mangemorts qui étaient dans la salle avaient disparus, sûrement emporté par des aurores du ministère, et tout avait été remis en place. Le prêtre était de nouveau à sa place et appelait, un sourire aux lèvres, les mariés et les témoins pour qu'ils puissent terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés tout à l'heure. C'est ainsi que la cérémonie recommença là où elle avait du, malencontreusement, s'arrêter.

Ginny était aux anges. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle dansait joyeusement sur la piste qui avait été créée au milieu de la salle. Elle changeait souvent de partenaire et avait même été invitée par Severus pour une valse. Hermione les avaient regardés un petit moment avant d'être emmenée elle-même par Harry qui la voulait rien que pour lui pour, au moins, cette danse. Pendant cet instant magique, elle en avait profité pour le féliciter pour son mariage mais il lui avait rapidement rétorqué qu'il s'attendait sûrement à voir un autre mariage dans peu de temps. Hermione avait rapidement virée au rouge mais son ami la mît rapidement plus à l'aise en lui disant qu'il était heureux pour elle et que cela le comblait de la voir si resplendissante aux bras de celui qu'elle avait choisi et qu'ils formaient un beau couple, certes des plus étranges au premier regard, mais on pouvait rapidement remarquer qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il ne put en dire plus car Severus vînt reprendre sa cavalière pour le slow suivant.

Avide de tranquillité pour un petit moment, Severus entraîna Hermione dans le jardin. Mais ils n'y restèrent que peut de temps seuls car Harry les avait rejoints, souhaitant parler entre homme avec Severus, ce que ce dernier accepta avec méfiance. Ils laissèrent donc Hermione retournée seule à l'intérieur. S'en suivit une discussion ardu entre les deux hommes, voir même épineuse. Harry souhaitait savoir les intensions de son ancien professeur envers son amie mais celui-ci le prit assez mal dès le départ.

« Il me semble que Hermione est assez grande et adulte pour savoir ce qu'elle et, pour ma part, je puis vous assurer que mes intensions envers elles ne sont nullement mesquines. J'aime Hermione, et je peux même vous assurer que votre femme là elle-même compris il y a peu. »

« Elle m'a raconté une partie et je vous crois mais. »

« Vous souhaitez juste la protéger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Dit-il, comme prit en faute.

Severus eu alors une réaction inattendue. Il apposa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui sourit, lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre avec lui. Son passé lui jouait certes des tours sur la confiance que l'on pouvait lui apporter mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire aucun mal. Rassuré par le discourt de Severus, Harry abandonna la partie, sur, cette fois-ci, que son amie était entre de bonne mains et ils réapparurent à la soirée côte à côte, reprenant leur cavalière respective pour retourner sur la piste, où plusieurs slows les attendaient. Malheureusement pour eux deux, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, une musique, loin d'être douce, retentissait. Attiré par deux personnes, Harry et Severus s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. En effet, leurs compagnes respectives étaient sur la piste de danse en train de se déhancher comme des folles, l'une avec l'autre, sur un rock endiablé. Surpris et détendu de sa précédente tension, Harry se mit à rire et Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité passagère, ce qui surprit énormément le gryffondor. La musique se termine et ralentit considérablement. Le serpentard s'approcha alors d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras par derrière alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Harry en fit de même avec Ginny et parla clairement à Severus.

« Hermione vous a véritablement changé professeur. »

« J'en ai bien l'impression, oui. » Répondit-il avait d'embrasser tendrement pendant que les jeunes mariés commençaient à danser.

Les deux couples qui dansaient langoureusement sur le slow se retrouvèrent rapidement au centre de la piste avec tout le monde qui les regardait. Décidemment, tout le monde avait bien prit le fait qu'Hermione ai choisi un homme comme Severus pour vivre à ses côtés.

Tout était parfait et ils étaient tout les deux au paradis. Vers les alentours de deux heures du matin, Hermione laissa paraître les premiers signes de sa fatigue et Severus lui demanda alors si elle voulait rentrer. C'est ainsi qu'ils durent présenter leur excuses et partir, non sans avoir reçu une deuxième bise encore plus bruyante que la première pour Severus et un câlin pour Hermione de la part de Moly. La lionne eu même le plaisir de se venger de sa gêne sur ses amis car, juste avant de les quitter, elle leur dit de ne pas faire trop de bêtises lors de leur nuit de noces et, cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour des jeunes mariés de piquer un phare monumental.

C'est donc serré l'un contre l'autre qu'ils transplanèrent chez eux. Ils avaient tout deux passé une agréable soirée et ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : allez dormir sans plus se lâcher. Alors qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés et se reposaient dans leur lit, Severus semblait ailleurs et Hermione s'en rendit vite compte.

« As quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« A rien de particulier… Dormons, tu es épuisée, ça se voit. »

« Je vois que je n'aurais pas de réponses ce soir. »

« En effet. » Clôtura t-il en l'embrassant.

En faite, il avait menti car il avait réellement quelque chose en tête. Cette journée lui avait ouvert les yeux et il ne cessait de penser qu'il voulait épouser Hermione pour l'avoir éternellement à ses côtés… Il se laissa finalement prendre par le sommeil, la femme de sa vie, son ange, déjà endormie dans ses bras…


	8. annonce qui ne va pas plaire

**Annonce qui ne va pas faire plaisir**

Et oui, je viens vous annoncer que je mets en pause l'écriture de cette fic. Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres. En faite, j'avais commencé l'écriture du huitième mais j'ai rapidement abandonné pour me consacrer à mon autre fic : _Histoire de Vampires_

Plusieurs personnes (dont Céline en particulier) n'avaient cessé de me rabâcher les oreilles car je n'écrivais pas la suite de cette fic mais j'avoue ne pas avoir la tête à écrire celle-ci, encore désolé.

Je tiens, bien sûr, à dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, c'est juste qu'il faut que je termine l'autre, que je relise celle-ci et que je me remette surtout dans l'ambiance voulue.

Sur ce, je vous laisse tout en m'excusant une énième fois.

Bien à vous,

Gurthwen


End file.
